A Dead Lovers Last Wish
by kagomefire
Summary: “Don’t,” She whimpered, her voice tiny. Panic closed in, made her hand take a fistful of his shirt. “Don’t let go.” She felt the cold seep in and threaten to drag her down again. “Please, just don’t let go yet.”
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Or any one the other characters unless you see a star (*) by their name! Those will come later in the story. Also, I will have different POV's (point of views) meaning, that I will switch to Inuyasha mode for one scene, or Kagome mode, or something like that! Well thats it! Enjoy! And Please REVIEW!   
  
  
  
Chapter one-  
  
She slowly and silently treaded through the forest. Her dark, emotionless eyes scanned the damp, darkness for a hidden demon, undetected by her abilities. Her eyes were free-falling and emotionless, yet full of memories. Just a blank expression that seemed as if it could bore right into your soul and see your darkest secrets. And sometimes, they did just that. Her face betrayed no emotion, as if she could feel nothing.   
  
Anger.   
  
Sadness.   
  
Happiness.   
  
Love.   
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
Yet she had felt each emotion, ten fold. Some more harsher than others. Painful memories flickered across her eyes in a brief instant, yet, so quickly that if anyone had seen, they would have thought they were just imagining things. Her Shinto miko clothes, which were a pair of red hakakmata and a snow-white haori, blew in the wind, gently caressing her skin. Her weapons, a mere long bow and a quiver full of arrows dangled from across her chest to her back. Her shinidamachu followed her, but suddenly flew off, glowing from the presence of a disconnected soul nearby. She let them wander, then stopped at a nearby lake, and looked at her reflection. Her dark eyes narrowed at a dark thought that made its way to the front of her mind, and she pushed it away.   
  
Light from the full moon, spilled across the lake, like a blanket, making the surface look serene, and she slipped out of her sandals and her socks. Slowly, she stepped into the water, and immediately when her toes made contact with the water, ripples separated and met at the other edge of the lake. She continued to walk slowly into the water, the moonlight streaming onto her pale skin. The light was luminescent and made her look almost otherworldly. She stopped, when the water had reached up to half of her legs. The wind died and all was still. It was so silent, that she could hear the faint rustle of the grass, from little animals scurrying around. She closed her eyes and let her memories come back to her.   
  
She stood in the tall grass, her right (?) hand clutching something tightly. She smiled briefly at the thought of what was to happen next. Her smile vanished when she caught the presence of someone evil coming closer, to fast to predict, and before she could make the slightest movement, she felt sharp pain on her right shoulder, and she fell to the ground, her hand dropping the Shikon No Tama. She looked up and saw him. Standing there with an evil grin on his face. Inuyasha. "You stupid fool. I never planned to become human. But ill take the jewel none the less, thanks." His voice was filled with malice. Every trace of his humanity was gone, as if it had never existed. His amber eyes, were cold and hard. He picked up the fallen jewel from the ground and turned away from the fatally injured miko, and left.   
  
"Traitor!......Traitor!" Her voice rang through the trees, betrayal noticeable on the edge of her voice.   
  
She opened her eyes, the raw emotion from the memory still evident in her eyes. She sighed softly, and her eyes became emotionless once again, and her face still held a blankness. She turned and walked back to the shore. Slipping her socks back on and then her sandals. She summoned her shinidamachu to her and they appeared from the dark shadows of the looming trees. They encircled her and she started walking again. They followed on either side of her, obviously sated, and ready to give her a soul, if need be.   
  
As she walked more memories flooded her mind, and she gave into the desire to detach from this world, and remember. Absently, she walked slowly, her shinidamachu pushing away low branches, and leaves, that would strike her face or arms. She watched as the scene replayed across her eyes.   
  
She stood, watching as he leapt through the air, and notched an arrow on her long bow. She pulled back her arrow, aiming it. Her face full of anger and betrayal.   
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
She watched as he turned, the jewel in his hand, and before he could act she released her arrow and watched as it pinned him to the tree known as the Goshinkbu Tree. His hand released the jewel, on accident, and he watched as it fell to the ground, his arm outstretched as if to regain hold on the jewel. He didn't. He looked back up at his attacker, and his eyes flickered with emotions.   
  
Confusion.   
  
Bewilderment.   
  
Anger.   
  
Betrayal.   
  
"K-k-kikyo..." Before he could say more, his hand fell to his side, and his head fell against his chest as his eyes closed.   
  
Villagers surrounded the priestess, Kikyo, and her little sister ran up to her side, dropping to her knees, as Kikyos legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Her left hand held her right shoulder and the blood seeped through her fingers. A trail of blood was on the stone sidewalk where she was standing, and the right side of her white haori was covered in blood.   
  
"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo! Your injured!" Lady Kaede looked at her older sister, a bandage covering her right eye.   
  
Kikyo ignored her sisters advice and held out the Shikon No Tama to her sister.   
  
"Kaede, take the jewel. Take the jewel, and burn it with my body. To make sure that no evil can get a hold of it." With those last words, Kikyo had fallen to the ground, and the last thing she heard was her sister screaming her name, pleading with her to wake.   
  
Kikyo, looked, shocked as she seemed to come from another world, out of her memories, and found she was standing in front of the Goshinkbu Tree. The same tree she had pinned Inuyasha to more that 500 years ago. But now he was free. Traveling with her reincarnation. Kikyo had not killed Inuyasha when she had struck him to the tree. That is what she had intended but her love for him was still strong even after his betrayal, so without her knowledge, she had placed a spell on her arrow, not to kill Inuyasha but to seal him to that tree, forever, in a deep sleep. But that wench of a reincarnation of hers had set him free. Her dark eyes narrowed as she made a mental vow to herself. She was going to kill him once and for all and that pathetic excuse for a miko that he seemed to love so much. And he couldn't kill her, to protect himself or her copy. She was, after all, already dead.   
  
*   
  
Kagome watched as Kikyo stood in the lake. She quickly glanced at her surroundings. She was in Inuyasha Forest. She was hiding under a tree, its low branches covering her from Kikyos view. She looked down at her body and found she was in her school uniform, but the skirt had been slashed, and a long piece of it dangled on the edge of breaking, exposing her thigh. She noticed a deep gash along her arm, that started from her shoulder and was still bleeding. Her arm felt numb but other than that she felt no pain. She didn't know how she got here but she was determined to confront Kikyo once and for all.   
  
But the strangest thing happened. Before she could step from her hiding place, Kikyo vanished, into thin air. Surprised, confused, and despite herself, a little worried, she walked over to the edge of the lake, the water gently lapping at her feet. She gasped in surprised when she felt the cold on her bare feet. She hadn't realized she didn't have shoes on.   
  
'Now this is way freaky,' she thought.   
  
'Where are my shoes? And what am I doing out here? Its not even daylight!'   
  
As she decided to turn and head back to the hut, her reflection caught her eye.   
  
In her reflection, she was standing in a white background, the sun setting behind her, casting stray wisps of red light through the clouds. Her stomach knotted at the scene. The clouds were deep red, like blood. And they swarmed around her body like mist.   
  
The scene quickly changed format, as she saw Inuyashas limp figure in her reflections arms. An evil grin was plastered on her face, and her gaze caught the flash of something shiny. Like metal. She knew what it was before she saw it. She watched as her evil reflection reached her hand from behind her back and brought out a long, silver blade.   
  
She watched in horror as she drew the knife to Inuyashas neck. And brought it across, in one sickly quick motion.   
  
Her eyes filled with tears, and fell as she saw Inuyashas blood fall from the wound. It was fatal, no doubt. The red liquid stained her white uniform. The blood gathered at her feet, and she felt its warm, sticky substance attach to her bare feet.   
  
She felt nauseated and scared like she had never before. She opened her mouth and released an ear-piercing scream; calling the name of the one before.  
  
*   
  
Inuyashas eyes flew open. He looked around, ears straining for any sound that seemed out of place. He knew something had awoken him but wasn't sure what. His amber eyes seemed almost phosphorescent, glowing, as he quickly glanced around the room. He saw his friends sleeping figures on the floor and noticed that Miroku was much closer to Sango than he was when he first fell asleep. He couldn't stop the grin that came when he thought of what the exterminator was going to do to him tomorrow morning.   
  
That's when he realized it. Kagome was gone. He could pick up her scent from where he was sitting now. He heard her scream and realized that was what woke up earlier. He heard his name fall from her lips in an ear- piercing scream that made his ears flatten to his head. He jumped up quietly but quickly, grabbing the Tetsaiga, and ran out of the little hut.   
  
His feet crushed dead leaves, and broke unsteady branches off trees as he leapt through the air. His nose caught Kagomes scent blanketed with fear and an overwhelming sadness that left him with a childish desire to cry. Anger boiled inside him as his mind reeled at the possibilities of what made her feel that way.   
  
"Kagome! Where are you?!" His ears turned every direction, trying desperately to catch her voice, or at least some clue as to where she was, besides her scent. The forest had a lot of its own scents and kept masking hers.   
  
His ears perked up when they caught her voice. A voice of soft desperation.   
  
"No, please no. Its not real. Its just a dream.....its not real. Your not real, you don't exist, your not real you don't exist." He heard her voice keep repeating the same phrase, over and over again.   
  
His eyes widened slightly, when he saw her in front of him. She was on her knees, slowly rocking back and forth, her arms hugged around her body, tears falling freely down her cheeks. He lunged forward and realized he was making a lot of noise. He knew she had to have heard him, but she made no movement to suggest she even knew where she was.  
  
He landed beside her, and knelt down, to find that her eyes were closed, but her scent was still covered with fear and sadness. He caught no scent of danger anywhere, and if a demon had been near even for a split second, he would smell something, in the least.   
  
"Kagome?" He spoke softly, so he wouldn't scare her. He knew that she would consider his behavior strange, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. She didn't answer him. She didn't even stir. It was as if she wasn't even really there.   
  
"Kagome....." He heard his voice laced with worry and hated himself for it. He was supposed to help her not let her know he was concerned. He gently picked her up and leapt into the air. He landed back on the ground, about 15 feet away from the lake.  
  
*  
  
Sango and Miroku awoke to the sound of little feet padding around on the ground. Shippo was scurrying around, frantically looking for any sign of his 'mother' and Inuyasha." Their gone! Where did they go! They are both gone!!"   
  
Sango sat up and noticed how close the monk was to her. She stood quickly, thinking that if she got up fast enough and stepped away he wouldn't have enough time to grope her.   
  
Damn.   
  
She was wrong.   
  
"HENTAI!" Sango brought her hiriakotsu, that had somehow conveniently appeared in her hand, smashing down upon his head, knocking the monk unconscious.   
  
The small distraction had caught the little kitsunes attention, drawing it away from the disappearance of his two comrades.   
  
But only for a second.   
  
In a flash he was on Sangos shoulder, his little feet rapidly hoping from one to another in a little dance.   
  
"Sango we have to find them! What if something happened?! What if they never come back!!" By now the little kit had tears in his eyes and he had fallen into her arms, defeated as if he believed that Kagome and Inuyasha were gone.   
  
After a quick glance at the lecherous monk, who seemed to find the floor very comfortable, Sango walked out of the hut to stand outside and wait for her friends return, Shippo in her arms.  
  
*   
  
Kagome heard someone calling her name softly but she was still staring at Inuyashas life-less form in her arms, his blood at her feet.   
  
Kagome.... That voice....I know that voice....   
  
Tears cascaded down her cheeks, leaving tear-stains, and it was futile to try to stop them. She tried to look away from the grotesque scene before her, but her eyes were glued there.   
  
Kagome.... No! It cant be....but hes...   
  
She mentally berated herself.   
  
'This isn't real.....'   
  
She kept telling herself that as her shoulders shook with, what she thought was emotion.   
  
'Yes, it is.' A voice said   
  
'No, its not! Go away!' She screamed.   
  
'You killed him!'   
  
'No, I didn't!' Kagomes voice echoed through her head.   
  
'Yes, you did! You killed Inuyasha! The only person you ever loved! And now he is dead! And its on your hands!' As if magic, she looked down to find her hands covered in blood. Inuyashas blood.   
  
Kagome, c'mon Kagome! Wake up! Please!'   
  
Suddenly, she realized the voice belonged to Inuyasha. She heard him call her name and felt him roughly shaking her shoulders. Then, like magic, a veil seemed to lift, and the image of her hands, covered in his blood, cracked and shattered, like glass. At last her vision blurred and then became sharp, and focused and her eyes met Inuyashas.   
  
"Kagome! Are you ok?" Absently, his hand reached up to her cheek and brushed away her tears with his thumb. She turned her head slightly, so she could feel his hand, and he pulled away slowly, his claws tracing her jawline.   
  
"Inuyasha! Its really you! I thought you were..." She stopped unable to say the word.   
  
He watched as relief washed over her face, and his eyes widened in shock in what she did next. She lifted her arms and wrapped them tightly around Inuyashas neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. Unsure, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand stroking her soft hair.   
  
"Its alright Kagome. Im still here. I'll never leave you, I promise." He added the last part silently, not sure where it came from, but wondering if Kagome heard him.   
  
She did, and she smiled.  
  
*   
  
Kaede handed Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo some tea, offered one to Inuyasha, who declined as usual, and settled down to listen to last nights encounters.   
  
"Im not really sure what happened, except that I was dreaming. The only thing strange was that it felt as if I was really there." Kagome sipped her tea and the others looked at her with confused looks on their faces. The only two that seemed to understand was Inuyasha and Kaede.   
  
"Well child, tell me what happened in yee's dream. Maybe I can make something out of it." She set down her cup and watched as Kagomes eyes clouded.  
  
************************  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagomes expression changed, when the old woman had asked her to tell what the dream was about. He knew it had something to do with him, he just wasn't sure what it was yet. Kagomes strange behavior had worried him last night.  
  
************************  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and plunged into her story. She told of seeing Kikyo in the lake and noticed the way Inuyashas eyes narrowed in anger at the dead mikos name. Then she told of how she vanished, and of the evil reflection she seemed to have. When she got to that part her voice quieted and everyone had to stop what they were doing just to hear her. Even Shippo had stopped fidgeting so they could hear.   
  
"I was looking into my reflection when I saw that I was holding Inuyasha in my arms. He was limp, like he was dead, but he was just unconscious." By this time tears brimmed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She continued, "I watched as my evil reflection, I guess you'll call it, brought a knife to his neck and cut him, exposing the main artery. Blood was everywhere and a voice kept telling me it was all my fault and that I kill the only one I ever-" She stopped, realizing that she was about to say 'true love'. She ignored the look on Inuyashas face, and didn't continue with her story. She shot Sango a look with her eyes saying 'get me outta here!', and thankfully she got the message.   
  
Sango stood and grabbed two towels, and walked over to Kagome.   
  
"I think we should go for a dip in the hot springs." Sango said cheerfully, totally out of character, and the others looked at her weird as her and Kagome made there way out of the hut, Kagomes posture visibly relaxing.   
  
*   
  
"Thank you Sango." Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the hot springs and felt the warm water start to work on relaxing the muscles in her shoulders.   
  
"No problem, Kagome, its just, what were you about to say when you stopped in the middle of your story?" Her friend looked at her with curiosity.   
  
Kagome blushed.   
  
"Um....well...the voice kept telling me that I was going to loose my one....true love. And I was afraid to say that in front of Inuyasha because I just.......didn't know what he would do."   
  
*   
  
Inuyashas ears turned as he sat in the tree near the hot springs. He had followed Kagome there, smelling a little fear mixing with her scent. Although, what is was for, he didn't know.   
  
Yet.   
  
His eyes widened when his ears picked up Kagome and Sangos conversation. They were talking about him. 'Feh, figures.' Then he heard the answer to Sangos question.   
  
Now he knew what the fear was for.   
  
True love? Did that mean him?   
  
A/N: Wow! 9 pages! Whew! Anyways, I hope you like it! My goal is to get a lot of reviews for at least one of my stories, but I don't know! I hope you guys like it enough to stay until I finish! If anyone has any ideas I would be happy to hear them! Oh yeah, and does anyone know how I can make a profile that you guys can see, when your looking at my favorite authors and or stories? Thanks a lot! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Strange Surprise

Chapter two= Strange Surprise  
  
Inuyasha watched as the orange light from the burning fire, flashed occasionally across Kagomes sleeping face. His mind went back to what he had heard the other night when Kagome and Sango were talking in the hot spring.  
  
"No problem, Kagome, its just, what were you about to say when you stopped in the middle of your story?"  
  
"Um....well...the voice kept telling me that I was going to loose my one....true love. And I was afraid to say that in front of Inuyasha because I just.......didn't know what he would do."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, then Kagomes voice broke the silence.  
  
"Besides, he's still in love with Kikyo, so its probably better that I didn't say that. Their is no chance that he'll ever return my feelings. Im not even sure what I feel towards Inuyasha.'  
  
Her gaze flickered to her reflection in the water, staring back at her own eyes. She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into her friends eyes.  
  
"Kagome, you know that Inuyasha cares for you in some way. I mean, he is very protective of you." Sango smiled, her eyes softening.  
  
Kagome smiled, alittle reassured, but then as quick as it had come, it vanished, as another thought sprung to her mind. Her face darkened and before her friend could as her what was wrong, taking a deep breath, she plunged into the water. She felt Sangos hand remove from her shoulder, and swam away from her friend, trying to get herself together. Her eyes burned from keeping them open in the water, but she ignored it, almost glad for the little pain, pushing the thought of Inuyasha promising to go to hell with Kikyo away.  
  
Inuyasha blinked a couple times, not realizing he had been staring off into space. He shook his head alittle, trying to relieve the fog that clouded his mind.  
  
'Why did her expression change? She smiled and then her face darkened and she ducked under the water. What was she thinking?'  
  
He looked over to where the young miko was sleeping, noticing that she was holding the little orange kitsune. He heard Kagomes heart beating a little fast and wondered what she was dreaming. Her breathing had become shallow and rapid and her grip loosened on the little kit, and he rolled into a ball, closer to the fire.  
  
Inuyashas head lowered to his chest, his tetsaiga was beside him, he was sitting in his favorite position. His eyes closed and his ears lowered a little to his head, but they soon swivelled around in Kagomes direction, hearing her soft pleading.  
  
"Don't...please.....I swear I didn't do it....." He looked up, hearing her words, and his amber eyes flashed with worry for a split second before he realized she was alone. For a second, he thought someone had gotten past him and was trying to take her, when he realized that she was dreaming.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up quickly, her eyes wide, full of panic, looking around, and her breath ragged and quick. She put a hand over her chest, not realizing fully yet, where she was, and that a pair of amber eyes were watching her intently. Her heart was racing, as if she had been scared and running for her life. She took a deep breath and looked over to where Inuyasha was sitting, and gave a slight gasp when her eyes caught his.  
  
"..............," Kagomes mouth opened like she was going to say something, their gazes still locked, but she couldn't seem to say anything.  
  
"You okay?" Inuyasha was the first to break the odd silence that had come over them, and he peered intently at Kagomes face, searching for any sign that she would be lying to him.  
  
"Um....I had the same dream again." Her hands balled into fists, gathering her sleeping bag in her fists. Her eyes broke their hold with his, and looked down at her sleeping bag, filling with frustrated tears. This was the third night she had the same dream, and each time she could never get back to sleep.  
  
'I just wont go to sleep anymore.' How long she could keep that up she didn't know but she had to try.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha, her tears gone, noticing that Inuyasha was still looking at her.  
  
"Do you think these dreams that your having, could be part of your power?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Part of my power'?"  
  
"Feh. Maybe their visions, of what is going to happen." He was thinking about the part of the dream with Kikyo, but was confused at the look of pure horror on Kagomes face.  
  
"Visions?! What, you mean you think im going to kill you?! Oh that's just great Inuyasha! Thanks a lot!" Without letting the now dumbfound hanyou to speak, she jumped up and walked off, the darkness swallowing her.  
  
It took about a split second before Inuyasha gathered his senses and realized what she was referring to, when he jumped up and ran after her. He saw her slender form ahead of him and was about to say something when he caught the scent of salt water.  
  
'Eh?! She was crying?! Stupid wench.'  
  
'Oh shut up. You know you want to apologize.'  
  
'I do not! Now go away!'  
  
'Not until you apologize!'  
  
'Im NOT apologizing! I didn't do anything!'  
  
'Oh sure, you never do.'  
  
While he mentally argued with himself, he failed to catch the scent of soil, clay, and dead souls. It wasn't until he heard that cold, but sensual voice, say something to Kagome that he snapped out of his reverie. He noticed that Kagome was further ahead, out of site, but within hearing rang. He had stopped running when he started having a mental argument with himself.  
  
Now he felt stupid.  
  
'You are.'  
  
'Oh shut up already! I have to get Kagome!'  
  
He waited for the voice to say something else, but it was silent. He smirked.  
  
'Good, now stay gone.'  
  
'Im still here.'  
  
'Damn it.'  
  
He started after kagome, but was thrown back by a powerful shield. He landed on his back, and gathered his equilibrium before sitting up. Kikyo had placed a barrier, to, no doubt, keep him out.  
  
'Oh no! What is she going to do to Kagome?!'  
  
'Kill her.' The voice stated simply, matter of factly.  
  
'Oh, well that's reassuring.'  
  
'Oh, well how 'bout this then? She kidnaps her, takes her to Naraku, gets the shards and leaves, letting Naraku do with Kagome as he wishes?'  
  
He felt his blood boil at the thought of what Naraku would do to her. His eyes widened as a thought came to his head....what if Naraku.....no, he wouldn't let him! He felt his tetsaiga struggle to keep his demon side contained. He contemplated leaving the sword here, and letting his demon side take over, but then he could also kill Kagome without realizing it. He couldn't take that chance.  
  
He heard her scream and his ears perked up, his hair standing on edge.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He was about to try to break down the barrier with tetsaiga when a familiar scent reached his nose. His eyes widened and his heart hammered against his chest. He knew that scent.  
  
Blood.  
  
Kagome's blood.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Too Late?

Chapter three= Too late?  
  
Kikyos smile was anything but genuine. Her normally, dark, emotionless eyes were now full of excitement. Sick, horrible, excitement. She watched as her reincarnation knelt on the floor, holding a wound on her side that was bleeding profusely.  
  
"I don't see why anyone thinks you're my reincarnation. You're a pathetic excuse for a miko."  
  
Kagome looked up at Kikyo, her sapphire eyes flashing with anger, but surprisingly enough, her voice was soft.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you. But this isn't about me is it? This is about Inuyasha." She watched as Kikyos eyes flashed with bottled up anger at the mention of his name falling from her lips. "Isn't it?....He already promised to go to hell with you! What more do you want? To kill me? Is that it? What good is that going to do, huh?"  
  
Kikyos dark expression vanished to be replaced by her normal mask of no feelings. She raised her hands and the ground below her and Kagome gave way, Kikyo stayed, floating in the air with the help of her soul gatherers, but Kagome was held in place by roots.  
  
She screamed in agony as the roots pulled away her grasp she had on her side, to stop the blood flow, and was jerked away, leaving her wound exposed, and blood running down her waist, falling to the abyss below. She looked down in horror; she couldn't see a bottom. She looked up at Kikyo, who had a malicious smile on her face.  
  
'She was enjoying this!'  
  
Before she knew it, flashes from the last time Kikyo had tried to kill her invaded her vision. This was the second time Kikyo held her in place by roots. But this time she didn't think they were those dream roots. And, last time Inuyasha had saved her.  
  
'He wont this time. Because I had to run off!  
  
Kikyos sinister, smooth voice pulled her out of her reverie. She was laughing.  
  
"Your hoping Inuyasha will come and save you, are you not?" Kagome didn't say anything, just narrowed her eyes at Kikyo. "Well, unfortunately for you, he can't. I've put up a barrier." Kikyos smile only grew when she saw the fear in Kagomes eyes.  
  
"Now, its time for you to die."  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha leapt in the air once more, his amber eyes flashing with determination, and was thrown back once more.  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
'Stupid girl, why does she keep running off? Weak humans....'  
  
'Shut up and go find her!'  
  
Damn. The voice was back.  
  
He didn't respond, but decided to wonder aloud.  
  
"What's gonna happen to her? What if I don't get to her in time....."  
  
"No! Kagome hold on!" His voice was confident, but laced with worry for the girls well-being. He stood up, and bent his knees ready to try again when he caught the steady, pounding sound of feet behind him. He turned to see his four friends' silhouettes running through the forest.  
  
Sango, the first to reach him, looked at him, her eyes full of panic. She looked around, searching for any sign of her best friend.  
  
"Inuyasha where is she? Where's Kagome?!" The look of panic in her eyes, all but increased. He could see anger at his stupid annoyance for letting her run off.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" The familiar wail of the little fox kit could be heard from the inside of the forest. Miroku arrived, Kilala at his heels, Shippo on his shoulder, tears streaming down his little face. He jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and onto Inuyashas.  
  
"You brought the runt?!" Inuyasha growled, and pulled Shippo off his shoulder, dropping him on the ground, which brought a silence to the normally bustling forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Lady Kagome? Is she missing?" Mirokus voice was the first one to break the silence that hovered over them.  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked at Miroku. "Look priest! Im going to find Kagome, so just LAY OFF!" He turned away from them and was about to strike the barrier again, when the shield dropped.  
  
Kagomes scream pierced the midnight sky once more, and Inuyasha took off after the scent of her.  
  
*  
  
Kagome screamed again, the roots tightening its grasp on her waist, making her wound sting, and bleed even more. She felt tears well in her eyes, but she furiously blinked them back, determined not to let Kikyo get her way. She lurched as she felt a root beginning to circle its way around her neck. Her eyes were met with Kikyos, and she saw a look of doubt cross her face for an instant, but just as quickly it was gone.  
  
Kagome knew what the doubt was for.  
  
"Kikyo....," She struggled to talk over the pain in her side, and she felt the roots tighten around her neck, when she spoke, "Kikyo...your scared."  
  
Kikyo started laughing and Kagome would have gladly covered her ears if she could have. Her laugh was full of evil, and devoid of any natural human emotion. This girl was as dead as it got.  
  
"Scared? Of you? Please, you're a pathetic, weak human."  
  
"Not of me. Of Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmmm...Inuyasha? And why do you think that?"  
  
"Your afraid that if you kill me, you'll never get to take him to hell. You know that he cares for me a-," Kagomes voice was cut off as she felt the roots tighten, and she felt her heart start to beat faster for its need of oxygen. She started to feel light-headed but forced herself to stay conscious when Kikyo started speaking.  
  
"You filthy little human. You think that he cares for you?" Kikyos voice was sinister, and full of anger. "He doesn't care for you? He just protects you because you're a "jewel detector". Once you find all the jewels, he will abandon you, and then, once he gets his wish to become full-demon, he will devour you. He doesn't care about you, nev-."  
  
Kagomes heart slowed, but before she lost consciousness, Kikyos words didn't escape her mind, and she saw a shadow coming fast, and recognized the silver hair, the familiar growl, and heard his words.  
  
"SHUT UP! BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyashas claws sliced easily through the roots, catching the unconscious miko in his arms and landing on the forest floor unceremoniously. He looked up at Kikyo, her eyes startled and shocked as his sudden actions and words.  
  
It was then she realized that her shield had fallen; she had become to wrapped up in her joy for finally getting rid of the perpetrator. She noticed the look in Inuyashas eyes before he could shield it and felt her chest tighten with anger. She saw the companions that Inuyasha traveled with, appear behind him, their faces flashing with disgust. She saw the little kitsune crying on the fire-cats back, his eyes swollen and red.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyos voice broke the deathly silence.  
  
"What did you do to her?! Answer me!" Inuyashas eyes flashed with anger and concern. His arms protectively around her, he glared at Kikyo, but his gaze dropped down towards Kagome when he caught the scent of blood on her, and saw the wound inflicted on her side. His eyes traveled back to the dead priestess, who was smiling maliciously.  
  
"I tried to kill her, what else?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Hard Decision

Chapter 4: Hard Decision  
  
Disbelief. That's what would register in anyone's mind, had they heard the dead woman's cold words. And they say death has icy breath. Then anger.  
  
Inuyasha felt his body burn hot then cold. 'She what?!' He looked down at the unconscious miko in his arms and felt fresh anger. His first initial reaction was to kill the person that hurt Kagome. But he was rooted to the spot; he couldn't kill Kikyo.  
  
*Flashback* Inuyasha watched as Kagomes soul left her body in a burst of purple light and entered Kikyos. "K-kagome!" Everyone's eyes settled on the once dead miko, who was now floating down to the ground. "Inuyasha," Kaede's voice broke him out of his reverie but he didn't look away, "Yey, must kill my sister, for she is not but a demon....." *End*  
  
Could he kill her? Of course not....but....after all, it wasn't really her.....was it?  
  
*  
  
Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha seemed to be having an internal battle. They looked at each other; both faces reflecting what they knew. He didn't want to battle, let alone kill, Kikyo, but he didn't want to lose Kagome either. A silent vow was made between the two; they would stay quiet and not interfere unless it looked as if they needed to. Kilala growled quietly as if she sensed the promise and Shippo said not a word. They looked back at Inuyasha. His eyes were confused and unfocused like he was staring through Kikyo and reliving a memory. His face flashing with different emotions. Suddenly, he stood straight, still holding the unconscious Kagome in his arms, his grip still protective. His eyes were still confused but focused.  
  
"Here we go." Sangos voice was quiet but the words alone, sent a chill down their spine; including hers.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha blinked a couple times as the memory faded from his mind; but left all the emotions. He couldn't kill Kikyo, even if it wasn't the same woman he loved. But he couldn't exactly sit still and watch as she tried to kill Kagome either. He tried to sort through his mind what he could, but it seemed both women were attached to his emotions.  
  
'Kami, what do I do?'  
  
Kikyos laugh penetrated his thoughts, and he looked up. Her eyes were full of disgust as she looked at the unconscious miko in her former lovers arms. Unbeknownst to either of them, she was starting to awake; the first thing she heard....Kikyos words. Kagome shifted in his arms, and he looked down at her, his amber eyes concerned. Slowly, he set her down, and she stood shakily, holding onto the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"That vial creature you call my reincarnation, means more to you than I do?" For once, a different emotion than evil or disgust plagued her features; sadness.  
  
"K-Kikyo...that's...that's not it, I-,"  
  
"Then why did you stop me Inuyasha? I was going to kill her. With her out of the way, we could be together. I planted the dreams that plagued her sleep at night, in hopes that it would scare her enough to run, scared, back to where she belongs. It didn't work. So I decided to get rid of her myself, once and for all." Kikyo reached behind her, pulling an arrow from her quiver, a bow appearing in her hand. She notched the arrow aiming it at Kagome, who was now kneeling on the ground, an arm around her stomach. 'In the same position as the last time Inuyasha saved her.' Kikyo thought, smirking.  
  
"Kikyo! No!" Inuyasha stepped infront of kagomes kneeling form. "I wont let you kill her."  
  
*  
  
His amber eyes narrowed as her words seemed to echo through his mind.  
  
I planted the dreams that plagued her sleep....  
  
Inuyasha some how gathered his wits enough to respond to her, "Those dreams could have gotten her killed!" His voice was tight with disbelief but laced with anger. He was reffering to the nights she should walk away from their camp in her sleep. Any demon could have taken advantage of her.  
  
Kikyos eyes narrowed, a thin curtain of anger, and she laughed maliciously.  
  
"That was the point." Her voice was cold and evil; not at all like it used to be, and it erased any glimmer of hope that the woman he once loved was still with this world. This was her dark side, not the one he fell in love with, but one and the same; and it was taking over.  
  
*  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha stepped infront of her, and Kikyos smirk faltered.  
  
'Why is he protecting me? Doesn't he want to be with Kikyo? Isn't that what he has wanted all along?' She was snapped from her thoughts as Kikyos voice filled the eery silence that had fallen.  
  
"Why not? Why wont you allow me to rid of this girl of us? Do you love her? She's the reason we can't be together! Its her fau-," Kikyo faultered, her bow and arrow falling to the ground, and her eyes grew wide in surprise. She looked at kagome, who was floating just above the ground; eyes wide and pupil less.  
  
"That girl!......She's trying...to take my soul!" Kikyos arms flew protectively across her chest, grabbing at the souls leaving her body.  
  
"Wha-what?" Inuyasha looked down at kagome, then back at Kikyo. "K- kikyo...."  
  
Kikyo summoned up the last vestages of her strength and called the souls back to her body, and she saw Kagome fall to the ground; barely conscious, eyes closed.  
  
"Kagome!" The little kit ran over to his surrogate mother, Miroku and Sango right behind him; their promise broken. Sangos eyes were full of rage, and her hand gripped her hiriakotsu tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha....," Kikyos voice was full of something unidentifiable, but oddly familiar, and her eyes were soft; surprising him, "Come with me...leave these weak, frail humans behind and join me." She held out her hand, offering it to him.  
  
Inuyasha searched her face looking for anything hidden, anything that would betray the emotion on her face, in her eyes, and in her voice. He felt his hand start to go for hers in an instict reaction, but his will was stronger, and he kept it at his side.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
He looked at the ground, and turned around, facing Kagome and the others, turning his back on Kikyo.  
  
"No...," His bangs shadowed his eyes (^_~ how convenient) as he knelt down and gathered Kagome up in his arms; Kilala and Shippo running ahead. Without turning around he said quietly, "I already promised you eternity in hell, what more do you want?" Without waiting for an answer he walked away slowly, swallowed up by trees and dark shadows, leaving a stunned Miroku and Sango, with a shocked and strangely sad Kikyo.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Hey! I know this chapter isn't long at all, but I've been so busy with homework (ACK!) That its taking a lot of my time! Sorry it took a while to bring up the chapter! R&R. Oh yes, and please let me know how bad my OCCness was. Thanks! 


	5. Confrontation of Lovers Part One

Hey all!! Hope you guys are reading this! Well im about to take off the authors notes that I just put up! Anyways, sorry this chapter was short, but I hope it was worth the wait! As of now, I am resigning myself to only this story, Im not sure when I will update the others...or even if I will..Im not ver happy with them and I have gotten more reviews with this story than I have with those other two combined and they have been up, much longer. So I guess it all depends. Anyways, I am working on the sixth chapter now, but Im not sure if it will be long or short. I think this one will be longer, but, I make no promises, because as you can see, if I make a long one, it might be a while till I can post it.....homework...and graduating exams....eh...anyways! Hope you like the story! And any ideas are welcome, so if you have some, don't hesitate to send them to me by review or by e-mail! Thanks again to Short Poet who has given me a lot of inspiration! And thanks for the reviews, you all have helped me keep this story going!  
  
Chapter 5: Events of Before  
  
She had flirted with death for far too long.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the sturdiest branch of the Goshinkbu Tree, one leg dangling, his arms folded across his chest. His silver hair moved slightly in the breeze, and his amber eyes flashed with different emotions. But the one in the depths; decision. He looked down towards the hut where Kaede was tending to Kagomes wounds.  
  
'Kagome.....', Unknowingly, his amber eyes softened at the whisper of her name across his mind, and how narrowly she escaped death.  
  
For the third time.  
  
By the same person.....  
  
He knew what his feelings for Kagome were. But four things he did not know; how she felt about him, what he was supposed to do if and when he found out, what he was supposed to do with HIS feelings, and most important, what about Kikyo?  
  
He turned his gaze from the hut, feeling that just by releasing that last thought was a betrayal to Kagome. Though he knew deep down it wasn't. He knew, somehow that he had changed since last nights events. The events that had occurred made him second guess his promise to Kikyo...though he had never broke a promise before, why start now? ....but wasn't this different?....Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't catch the scent, nor hear the calls of his name, until the monk was practically screaming at him.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Startled out of his thoughts he looked down, seeing the monk at the base of the tree, worry evident in his eyes. Inuyasha mistook the worry for himself and looked away.  
  
"Feh....what is it priest?"  
  
"Its lady Kagome," Inuyasha looked sharply over to Miroku, and lept down from the branch, grabbing the front of his robe. "What do you mean? What did you do?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, I did nothing. It was Kikyo." Inuyasha let go of his robe and stared at him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The wound Kagome suffered was from one of Kikyos arrows." He ignored the defensive look on Inuyashas face. "Dont even try to defend her. She doesn't deserve it." He shot Inuyasha a withering look as his mouth opened in her defense once again. "No, Inuyasha, Kikyos arrow....was poisoned."

'It was poisoned...' Mirokus words ran through his head over and over again.

The setting sun was sparking red, orange, and yellow rays across the forest floor. The only sound was his bare feet crushing dead leaves and twigs as he walked. His eyes clouded as he remembered the state Kagome was in when he went to check on her.  
  
_Inuyasha walked in the room Kagome was resting in, only to find her unconscious form lying on the cot. Kaede had just dressed her wounds and put some herbs on them. She must have learned something new, Inuyasha thought, because he saw white candles everywhere in the room, and that was the only light. All the drapes were drawn, and the light from the candles flicked across Kagome, making her look almost otherworldly. She still looked beautiful....  
  
He noticed from what wasnt covered with a blanket, was that all she was wearing was a white shirt with small straps... ' what is that called?' , Inuyasha thought, confused. He shrugged off the question and sat next to Kagome. A bandage was wrapped around her waist and one around her left forearm. He noticed that the bandage around her waist was where Kaede had obviously put the herbs. A faint purple liquid was staining the fabric.  
  
'That must be the poison....'  
  
He caught the unwavering scent of blood and pain, and looked down at her. Her face was lined faintly with pain.  
  
Hesitantly at first, he slipped his hand into hers and gave her a quick assuring squeeze. He said her name, to see if she would wake up or respond, but she didn't even flinch.  
  
He didn't expect her to.  
  
"Kagome,...I...Im sorry...I didn't get there sooner. If I wouldn't have made that comment about your dreams, you never....would have run off..."  
  
'But,' The tiny voice in his head was back, 'If Kikyo hadn't planted those dreams in the first place...none of this would have happened...'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Truth hurts.'  
  
He growled menacingly. But ignored the babbling. In a rare show of affection, he brushed his other hand across her cheek.  
  
"Im really sorry, Kagome."  
  
The only response he got was her gently squeezing his hand.  
  
_That little gesture from her back at the hut, shed a little light on his hope. Now as he walked, he wasn't sure what he was planning was a good idea. After all, he only had half of it worked out.  
  
Myoga had arrived shortly after he left Kagomes side to inform him of her condition. Then he left a couple minutes after promising not to take "advantage" of Kagome, while she couldn't smack him.  
  
As he walked another conversation flooded through his mind. Between him and Lady Kaede.  
  
_"Baba, how could the poison be from Kikyo? Her arrows are to purify, not poison." Inuyashas voice was defensive on her behalf, and Kaede could tell.  
  
"Nae, child. Her arrows used to purify, but since she died, and Kagome has that greater part of her soul, all that's left is hatred. My sisters hatred for Kagome is what caused her to be poisoned. If you can call it such. Kikyo didn't dip the arrows in poison, or something to that affect, but rather, it seems as if her hatred for Lady Kagome seeped into the arrow."  
  
"What do you mean? She cast a spell?" He asked incredulously. I didn't known she could do that...  
  
"Nae," the old priestess shook her head solemnly, "does yey remember when yey got hit with one of her arrows?" She saw anger flash in his eyes, and took that as a yes, and continued. "That arrow as meant to kill you. Not put you to sleep. My sister unconsciously placed a spell on the arrow, so it would not kill you because behind her feelings of betrayal she still loved you and could not. But she didn't know that until she passed." She looked at Inuyasha, who was shifting, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
"So? What does this have to do with Kagome?"  
  
"She did it again. Except when the spell was cast on the arrow, it was for a different person, and her hatred for Kagome led the spell to poison her, instead of kill her immediately My sisters arrows can no longer purify since Kagome has that pure part of her soul. So her hatred is strong. Very strong. But, do remember, Kagome is her own person; she has her own soul, its just connected with Kikyos."  
_  
The raw pain of heart break all over again was still fresh. It was mounted on top of the old pain. As he remembered walking away from Kikyo like he had just a while ago. His eyes were guarded as was his mind; as if he believed someone could read his feelings through his mind.  
  
And ironically, the only person that could, was Kagome...  
  
Now, the only problem was.....  
  
'What am I going to say to Kikyo?....' 

Kikyo wandered the forest, her shinidamachu following beside and behind her. Her eyes, normally dark, cold, and emotionless, were now soft and filled with happiness, love, and life.  
  
The air was steady, the only sound was her feet crushing twigs and dead leaves that had fallen to the ground. Immediately after Inuyasha had taken the girl away, she knew something was different. Not only with him, but with her as well.  
  
She caught the desire or someone nearby, and startled, she realized who it was. Inuyasha...something was wrong....she had been void of any of these emotions since Kagome had that purer part of her soul. But....she wondered....how could she have called back her souls?...Maybe it wasn't her...but the souls I have were reaching out to her...  
  
Before she could dwell over the matters, she came face to face with Inuyasha. His eyes were soft, but guarded.  
  
'Why?' She thought, 'Is he here to say good-bye?...'  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....


	6. Confrontation of Lovers Part two

Hey all my wonderful readers! I just wanted to let you know Im sorry for taking so long to update, my graduation exams were killing me, but now its over, I passed, and summer is here so PARTY HARD!  
  
Just kidding, anyways, I thought you all would like some good news. Although I am going out of town, I will have access to a computer, so it wont take me THAT much longer to upload, and I plan to update quicker than I have in the past since I have no more homework or studying to deal with. And hopefully, they will be longer, if not MUCH longer. But Im making no promises on that part.  
  
Another is, that I will start replying to reviews given to me, either by e-mail or at the end of a story, effective my next chapter. If you prefer one or the other, let me know and I'll reply accordingly.  
  
And one more piece of good news. I am inserting previews to the next chapter, at the end of each new chapter. So, (for all of you out there having a blonde moment, or just a moment , and are wanting to know WHAT THE HECK IM TALKING ABOUT) I mean, that at the end of this chapter, their will be a preview to the next one.  
  
Once again, a special thanks to ShortPoet for helping me with my temporary writers block, the chapter wouldn't have been made for a LONG time if it wasn't for her.  
  
Well, hope you enjoy the chapter, and hope it was well worth the wait. Please don't forget to review and give me ANY constructive criticism you think would be helpful. Flames are welcomed.  
  
Chapter 6: Confrontation of Lovers Part II  
  
He was stunned. The air around them felt charged with an emotion they both thought was nothing but a window for betrayals entrance. Inuyasha regarded the young woman before him with a mixture of emotions running through him. Torn... divided between love and logic, desire and duty he could not look at her. If he lost himself in the depths of those soft onyx eyes that now shone with emotions he had only dreamed of seeing in their depths once more, he would forget everything and give in to the wishes of his battered heart. His instinct for survival kicked in then and distrust surfaced giving him the strength to turn away from her. He closed his eyes to shut out the image of soft onyx eyes looking at him the way she had so many times in his dreams. Instantly the dreams were replaced a vision of Kagome was called to his mind, her unconscious form lying on a small cot in Kaede's room. She was fighting for her life. Once again she had been injured by the woman who now stood before him, and just as always Kagome had not uttered a word against her. What was he to do? Could he forgive the woman he once loved for what she had done to the woman he now desired and protected? Did he imagine what he saw in her eyes, or was it real? He knew to find the answer he would have to face both her and his heart.  
  
"Inuyasha...." The name rolled off her tongue and hung in the air between them. So much emotion was held within the syllables of his name. Although his heart cried out for him to look up, look into those soft eyes that he had seen so many years before; his instincts were stronger. For the moment. Before he made any decision, he had to ask her the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since last night. He felt his barriers go up, in a weak sense of defense against dropping the matter and taking her into his arms. For the first time he looked up, and amber met onyx.  
  
The emotions he saw in her dark depths made him dizzy with a sense of pleasure that the woman he once loved was still in this world but also fear for the way Kagome would fit into all this.....Kagome...he had to stay on track.  
  
"K...kikyo, why-," He stopped, catching the scent of a kitsune coming near, and fast.....  
  
Shippo ran like Naraku himself was chasing him. However the fear that drove the kitsune was far more overwhelming than any fear the evil hanyou could instill, Kagome would not wake up. The young woman he loved as a mother was lying there thrashing about on the cot battling some unseen force and neither Miroku nor Kaede had been able to wake her up. Shippo hadn't waited for anyone to tell him to fetch Inuyasha. Instinctively the small kitsune had known what to do. Kagome was in danger and he knew that there was only one person who could save her, the same person that had come through and protected her time after time...Inuyasha. Shippo ran towards the scent that lay just ahead, and he stopped short when he saw who Inuyasha was standing with.  
  
He made a point of holding his nose, deliberately, as he leapt over onto Inuyashas shoulder. Sending the coldest glare he new how to the dead miko, he turned and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagomes in trouble!"  
  
In that instant, all the thoughts of Kikyo had been momentarily replaced with his fear of losing Kagome. His full attention was on Shippo and finding out about Kagome.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail, holding him upside down, his face inches from the little kitsunes, "what happened runt?" For once, Shippo didn't seem intimidated. A flash of fierce determination burned in his eyes as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. All of a sudden she started thrashing around, like she was trying to get away from something! All of us tried to get her up," by now tears had started to mist over his eyes as he recalled the scene, "Miroku, Sango and Lady Kaede. They don't even know I left, I just came to get you, you're the only one that can save her Inuyasha! Please! You have to help my mom!" Emerald eyes pleaded with amber, as Inuyasha dropped the kitsune and he fell unceremoniously to the ground with an audible "oof!".  
  
Inuyasha looked up to find that Kikyo had disappeared, and was now standing infront of him, her eyes soft and full of emotions that Kagome had possessed. He watched, speechless as Kikyo walked up to him and, stunned, he made no move to stop her as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. His eyes grew wide, and reluctantly, he took a step back, his heart pounding furiously.  
  
"K...Kikyo...I...I cant..." He fought against every instinct of his demon nature to forget about everything and gather the priestess in his arms. She was, after all, the one he fell in love with fifty-years ago. He saw the kindness and gentleness in her eyes that she used to hold and he held back his surprise at her next words.  
  
"Go on." She gestured with her hand towards the village Kagome was at. "I know you want to find out what is wrong with the girl." With the last vestiges of his strength he turned without another word to the young priestess and fled for Kaedes village.  
  
Hold on Kagome...Im coming...Don't leave me know...not when I know... His feet flew across the forest floor, not even registering that Shippo was clutching onto his shoulder as he ran. The scent of Kagome blasted him as he got closer to the village, and his mind reeled. Her scent was different. Not like it used to be...something was very different. His worry caused him to move even faster than he thought possible, and he reached the hut in seconds, bursting in only to come face to face with Kaede, Sango and Miroku. Noticing immediately that Kagome was missing, his eyes narrowed and a low growl emitted from his throat.  
  
"Where is she?!" His amber eyes pierced Sangos first, knowing that since the girl was almost like a sister to Kagome she might be the easiest to break. But before Sango could respond, Inuyasha caught a scent behind him, and a familiar voice emerged.  
  
"Im right here." Inuyasha turned, seeing Kagome in the doorway, and his heart fell. Her eyes were hard, cold, and emotionless. Just like Kikyos once were. Her stance was rigid, and she was clutching something in her hand. His eyes were drawn to the object and seeing what he was looking at she held out her hand and they all gasped in shock.  
  
She held the jewels. The few they had gathered. It wasn't the fact that she had it, it was the color that surprised them, and the thick aura that surrounded her and the jewel. Evil....that was the only word that could describe it. The jewel was tainted. Stained a dark purple that flowed with negative energy. And it all hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. They switched emotions.  
  
"K...kagome..." She took a step forward, her eyes switching back to their normal flurry of emotions, his name falling from her lips in a barely audible whisper, then her eyes changed back to their cold, hard, emotionless depths. She reached behind her, taking an arrow from her quiver, and grabbed her bow, that was currently on the floor, and notched the arrow, pointing it at Inuyasha.  
  
He watched as she took a step forward, and his ears twitched at the sound of his name. Her voice was pleading, laced with pain. He was about to walk over to her, but saw her eyes change and watched in astonishment as she grabbed a bow and arrow, aiming it at him.  
  
"K..Kagome...no...put the bow down...." He heard Sango and Miroku say the same thing simultaneously, and instantly they were by his side. He knew neither of them would hurt her, and he knew he definitely wouldn't hurt her, but they stood by him nonetheless, probably to trying to intimidate her.  
  
She released the arrow, and instantly it was engulfed in its normal light, but this time it was dark purple not the normally pure purple. Miroku dodged to the left to avoid it, and Inuyasha dove to the right, grabbing Sango around the waist and taking her with him. He felt the arrow graze his cheek, and saw her reach for another one. He let go of Sango, and, after making sure Inuyasha was alright, ran over to attend to Miroku who had fallen to the ground harder than planned.  
  
He moved to the right alittle, and the bow and arrow followed. He moved to the left and it followed. He narrowed his eyes. Obviously, she wasn't intimidated by the three of them together, but maybe, just maybe, she would be with just him. Or he might be able to snap her out of it. "Kagome, snap out of it! I know your stronger than that!"  
  
He saw her eyes change again, and her grip on the bow and arrow faltered and fell to the ground. His ears swivelled around in her direction as his name fell from her lips again and she collapsed to her knees, her breathing hard and ragged, as if she was fighting something. But whatever it was, it was an internal struggle. Inuyasha made a move to go towards her but was stopped by the old priestesses voice.  
  
"Aye, Inuyasha, do not go towards Lady Kagome."  
  
"Whadda mean you old hag?!" His voice was sharp and harsh, but the priestess took no mind to it, but rather stared at Kagome. Her eyes were quick, and calculating, as if she was working something in her mind. She seemed to understand what was going on with Kagome at the moment, and that was all the kept him from going to her.  
  
"Watch." Was all she said. Plain and simple.  
  
Before he could dwell over it, the jewel pulsed and shone brightly with a bright purple, the normal color of purity that it held when Kagome was normal, and he watched as she was lifted off the ground, her eyes returning to their normal haze of flurried emotions, and she dropped the fragments, an ear piercing scream emitted from her throat and Inuyashas ears flattened to his head as the others covered theirs with their hands.  
  
It all happened so fast. She watched in a haze of memories as she absently called the souls back to her body and Kikyo pulled them back forcefully, not knowing the damage it strained on her own soul. She felt a strange tug of her heart and soul as something interconnected and seeped its way into the inner parts of her soul. Then she fell to the ground, to weak to move or even open her eyes. She felt as if every breath she took was slicing knives into her chest and her mind screamed out against the pain, slipping in and out of consciousness to keep herself from sharp daggers. She heard Inuyashas words and felt as his arms wrapped around her and picked her up off the ground.  
  
She felt different. Right before she lost consciousness she realized with a start that the feeling she had caught earlier was hatred and vengeance.  
  
Now she stood in the door way, her head spinning and Inuyasha by her side, helping her stand; all of her friends looking at her, with confusion plastered across their features. She looked from one to another, her eyes locking with Inuyashas, in a silent form of pleading, to tell her what was going on. Before she could ask any of them though, Shippo jumped up at her, clinging to her shirt, crying. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she put her arms around the upset kit, making soothing noises that always seemed to calm him down. When he stopped crying she kissed him on the head and asked him to go get her some flowers.  
  
After Shippo ran off happily to the flower field, she looked back at her friends, who had now sat down. Miroku and Sango side by side, and Inuyasha led her infront of them, Kaede at the point, making tea.  
  
"What happened to make you guys look at me so strange?" Kagomes voice was small, and tight with fear and question, but her gaze was strong as she looked at her friends. Kaede was the first to break the eerie silence that had fallen.  
  
"Yey, mean that yey don't remember, child?" The old priestesses eyes were curious, as she looked at the young girl. Judging by the look on her face, and the question in her voice, she could tell the young miko was as confused as everyone else; but she told her what she knew. "Does yey remember when yey called the souls back from my sister?" Kagome nodded. "After that, Inuyasha had brought yey to me, and seeing as yey were unconscious, was not a good sign. So I went to fetch some water from the stream near the village clearing, and when I got back, yey was up and acting very strangely. Yey held an arrow to Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango stood by his side. Of course, any of us thought you would not release the arrow, and were shocked when you did."  
  
Kagome blanched. She had done what?  
  
"Is yey okay, child?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome. Inuyasha saw that she had gone pale. Very pale.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked up, hearing her name for the first time. Stormy midnight met amber as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Im sorry...."  
  
"Nae child, it was not yeys fault." Kaede's voice was strong and confident but gentle, as she poured tea in a cup for everyone, except Inuyasha who, as always, declined.  
  
Kagome looked up, confusion evident on her face. "What do you mean its not my fault." She waited as the old priestess handed out a cup of tea to everyone, save Inuyasha, and she took a sip.  
  
"Nae, child, that is what I was getting at. When yey called the souls from my sister back to your own body, Kikyo had tried to take them back, but in the process, she transferred her hate to you and your kindness and nobility to her. Another element that played an important role in the emotional conflict, is her arrow. When she struck yey with her arrow, almost all of her hate and anger was directed to that one shot. But some of her anger is directed toward Naraku for what he did fifty years ago. Hai, you still have most of your pure emotions, but when my sister did that, her hate, anger, and vengeance attached itself to the pure part of your soul."  
  
Seeing the confused look on the others faces, she explained.  
  
"When a part of a soul is transferred to another part, it attaches to its opposite. Like anger and betrayal attach to happiness and trust. The anger my sister held attached to your happiness and the sudden change in emotion conflict caused your 'possession', if you will. Your mind and body was not ready for the sudden impact and tried to force it from your soul by using it. The way it went about doing as such, was using it the way Kikyo had. By going after Inuyasha."  
  
The room was quiet, even Shippo had stopped moving around and sat, surprisingly, in Inuyashas lap, who didn't seem to mind at the moment.  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango. She noticed the bandage around his head, and guilt pierced at her. He got hurt because of me...She looked back at Kaede, as did everyone else as her voice broke the heavy silence that filled the room. "I am still not sure what caused yey to react that way. Normally you would have just gotten angry or not so trusting with everyone very easily, but your reaction to the soul connection has astonished me." Her eyes were gentle, but stern as she looked Kagome in the eye. "Yey must be very careful, child. Until, either the emotions are gone from your soul, or your soul gets used to them, you can very easily be possessed again. And this time, you may carry out what you started." She looked from one friend to another, held Inuyashas gaze meaningfully longer, and then back at Kagome. "Which is to kill Inuyasha."  
  
She walked up the steps of the old castle, and stopped at the top. Her gaze swept over the old building. The cold, gray stone was starting to cover in moss. The tower at the west wing, had fallen and crumbled, and lightning flashed in the sky, making the castle seem like a haunted mansion in a little kids nightmare story. The aura around the vicinity was thick with an evil that hung over the entire surrounding area like a blanket.  
  
She pushed open the heavy doors, and stepped inside, the doors closing behind her. She glanced to the left, to see Kagura and Kanna standing next to a door, their eyes glowing red. Kagura took a step forward, her voice menacing, but the young woman took no threat to it.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I am here to see Naraku. And if you think you can stop me, you are sadly mistaken." She walked past Kagura and Kanna, and opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind her.  
  
A familiar pair of red eyes shone in her direction and his evil laughter filled the room.  
  
"My, my. I didn't expect to see you here.....Kikyo."

TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Chapter 7: The Secrets Within  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, falling to her knees, her breathing ragged and uneven. She fought to maintain control, and finally realized how much effort it must take Inuyasha to regain control of himself when he turned youkai. She felt her body turn hot, as if she was blushing, the emotions battling to take over and do the one thing that she would never allow to happen. Even if they had to kill their carrier and take another, they wanted out. And they weren't going to take no for an answer.


	7. The Secrets Within

Att: This chapter has very brief gruesome images. For anyone with a very weak stomach, I was just warning you. Most people, it wont bother. Its not bad, but it would make my mother sick, so I decided to warn any of you that have a weak stomach. Thanks!  
  
A Dead Lovers Last Wish  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Secrets Within  
  
She ran from the lake. The gruesome image burned in her mind. Intent on finding the village and seeing him for her own eyes, just to make sure he was alive, she was oblivious to the outstretched branches that scraped her face, arms and legs. Her short skirt whirled around her legs as she ran, and her long sleeve shirt did nothing to cool down her racing body temperature. It wasn't true. She didn't kill him. She never would. It just couldn't be true.  
  
She had gone the wrong way. This was the opposite direction back to the village. She didn't recognize any of this landscape. She pushed aside a thick lush of green that curtained her view of what lie ahead, and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
A castle?....She took a step forward and almost fell, if it wasn't for her grabbing the lush that she just pushed aside. She looked down, the rocks that had caved under her weight, falling down the chasm. She didn't hear the thud that would let her know when the rocks hit the bottom.  
  
"Oh great, a hole that never ends, that's just what I need." She said, sarcastically. Pulling herself up, she swung alittle to the right, and let go of the lush, falling unceremoniously on her butt.  
  
"Note to self. Never fall down a cliff again." After walking around the big opening, she saw stairs that led to the doors of the castle.  
  
She felt the thick negative energy as she stepped closer, and screamed in pain, as the energy seemed to be directed at her. It grew an unearthly red and black as it struck her, as it seemed to be creating burn marks across her exposed skin. But when she looked down, their were no marks. She stopped screaming as the energy abruptly stopped, but the pain from the seemingly invisible wounds stung badly.  
  
Before she could say or do anything, she found herself teleported to another place, and she guessed by the way it looked, it was the inside of the castle. Suddenly, she found herself staring into the eyes of the man she hated more than anything in her life. His eyes were surprised, not by seeing her there...but he wasn't expecting her...he was expecting someone else...His hands were holding her arms down, and she screamed in pain, as it seemed his hands burned into her delicate skin. Yanking away from him, she examined her arms, and saw that his hand prints did burn into her arms.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷··  
  
Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo when he saw the exotic young girl from the future thrash in her sleep, and his ears flattened to his head when she screamed. Grabbing her gently by the shoulders he shook her awake, and watched as she sat up quickly, her breathing ragged and uneven.  
  
"What...what happened?" Her voice and her eyes gave it away. She was thoroughly scared. And confused.  
  
"What do you mean what happened? You tell me, you were the one trashing and screaming. I woke you up." Inuyasha looked at her, amber clashing with stormy midnight. Under normal circumstances he would have looked away from their heated gaze, but today he didn't. Something was off. In her eyes. She must have had the dream again...  
  
She saw in his eyes that he knew what happened. She shook her head silently, then taking a deep breath she looked at him, amber regarding stormy midnight with curiosity.  
  
"This one was different. I had already...." She threw up her hands. How the hell was she supposed to tell him her dream if she couldn't say it?..., "well, you know, but instead of watching me do it again...it kind of picked up where it left off."  
  
The only hint she got that he was even listening, was the way his eyes were watching her. She felt unsteady under his gaze. Normally it was the other way around. She took a deep breath and then let it out shakily, and plunged into her dream,  
  
"I...I was in the forest...the same exact spot where I..." She swallowed. She still didn't like saying it. "...killed you. And when I tried to run back to the village, to make sure...you were..you know, okay..I went the wrong way..and ended up at a castle. On my first attempt to get in the castle, I was blocked by a negative barrier of some sort. When I started to pass through it, it seemed to feed off of my energy...and then I was transported into the castle and Naraku was there..." She trailed off, knowing he would catch on, and the hard glint in his eyes told her he did.  
  
Before they could discuss it anymore, Shippo, who had been laying next to her, awoke to the sound of their voices. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he sat up and looked at his surrogate mother and then at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's going on?" His voice was groggy from sleep, and his eyes were still glazed over but he could feel the tension in the air as soon as he woke up.  
  
"...um.. nothing Shippo, everything is fine, go back to sleep." The night was still young, the only hint of the sun rising was the peek of sunlight. She watched as Shippo shrugged his shoulders, and curled up against her, promptly falling asleep. She looked back at Inuyasha, something was in his eyes that she couldn't identify, he was looking at Shippo. Before she could analyze it further, he looked back at her.  
  
"I wont be able to go back to sleep now." She said softly, looking around. Miroku and Sango were still sleeping, and how they didn't wake up when she screamed was a mystery to them. Miroku had moved noticeably closer to Sango, and she smiled when she thought of the smack he was going to receive when she woke up. Kilala mewed, then came over and curled up with Shippo, falling asleep too. "But, I see im going to have to stay here, because they obviously don't want me to move." Smiling, she lay back down and Inuyasha sat down next to her, incase she did fall asleep and had the dream again. "Feh."  
  
·÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷··  
  
Unfortunately, it picked up where it left off. She stood their stunned as she examined her arms...they burned like fire was licking at her....his hand prints were very visible. They were burned into her arms, every mark pronounced. She thought the pain would fade but it didn't.  
  
Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind, and another wrap around her neck. He leaned his face forward, his whispering voice in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"You've never felt true pain miko...not like I have...now its your turn. Burn...burn until your skin falls off, and the pain is so excruciating you can't stand it anymore..."  
  
The smell of burnt flesh was so overwhelming she gagged. His voice rang in her head, and his evil aura swam around her, thirsty, thriving on her fear and pain.  
  
"Go on...scream miko...scream!" Her eyes opened wide in surprise...she knew who he was waiting for...she felt rage burn in her veins, and she felt her power grow. Not paying much attention to the surprise in his voice, she released her power, it surged through her and went into him, knocking him back and slamming him against the wall. She turned slowly, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
·÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷··  
  
She woke up with a start. The sun shining bright in her eyes. She felt the familiar bundle of two warm bodies on her and looked down to see Shippo and Kilala still curled up against her, still sleeping. She smiled and looked around. Sango and Miroku were up. Sango was sharpening her katana and Miroku had a recent red mark across his face, and she guessed that they had just woke up a couple minutes before. But she was looking for Inuyasha. She found him sitting in the Goshinkbu tree, asleep, his head on his chest, his hair blowing lightly in the breeze. She smiled softly, he must have stayed up to make sure I would be ok, she thought.  
  
Standing up, she yawned and then stretched, the two little fur balls rolling into the middle of her sleeping back, Kilalas tail wrapping around herself and Shippo against the chill that made its way when Kagomes body wasn't a barrier for the wind. She walked over to her two friends, Sango and Miroku looking up when she spoke.  
  
"Hey you guys. Im going home for a while. Kaede said something about me keeping my distance from Inuyasha since he flares my attitude. I'll be back once I can get control of my emotions." Her voice was low, she didn't want Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Wait, Kagome, let me come to the well with you." Sango spoke first, her best friend, always to be counted on, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hai, Ill come to Lady Kagome. But shouldn't you tell Inuyasha your leaving? You know how his temper is." Miroku looked at her, confusion evident on his face.  
  
"His temper is the reason Im leaving. We shouldn't tell him." Gathering her stuff quickly and quietly, since his hearing was acute, she threw it into her yellow bag;. In a hurry to get through the well before he awoke. As they were standing by the well, she dropped her bag in first, the jewel fragments in it, and watched as her bag disappeared into the magic. She turned and looked at her two friends, and noticed a secret glance between the two. She smiled knowingly, but looked away as if she didn't see a thing. She turned back when she heard Sango speak, her voice low.  
  
"Kagome, if your going to go, you better hurry before Inuyasha wakes up. More than likely he will come to your era to get you, but we will try to make him understand." Her voice was giving her away, she didn't think they could change his mind one way or the other as to if he should try to come get her.  
  
"Thanks you guys." She smiled at her two friends, Miroku nodded in appreciation, and Sango, on impulse, leaned forward and hugged her. Kagome returned the embrace and without a word, turned towards the well and was about to jump in when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Where the heck do you think your going?" Inuyasha was standing beside Miroku, arms across his chest, his eyes narrowed, and his stance set. He was glaring at her, and she felt her temper flare. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a tug between her soul and her mind. She knew what was happening; she needed to get out of here. Taking a step forward, to reassure him that she would be back as soon as she could, she faltered.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, falling to her knees, her breathing ragged and uneven. She fought to maintain control, and finally realized how much effort it must take Inuyasha to regain control of himself when he turned youkai. She felt her body burn hot, as if she was blushing, the emotions battling to take over and do the one thing that she would never allow to happen. Even if they had to kill their carrier and take another, they wanted out. And they weren't going to take no for an answer.  
  
She shook her head at the thought, and with all her strength she pushed aside the impulse to carry out her emotions wishes, and stood shakily, with the help of Sango who had dropped to her side. Her head was spinning wildly, and her vision was out of focus. When Sango let her go warily, Kagome felt her knees buckle, and Inuyasha shot his hands out, grabbing her forearms to help her stand, although his touch was gentle, she cried out in pain, and startled he let go and she fell to her knees once again.  
  
...What?...Why does that hurt?....Her arms burned, excruciating pain shooting through her arms made her head spin even more. A thought struck her and she quickly but gingerly, pulled up the sleeves of her shirt. She heard her three friends gasp in shock, and her own heart beat wildly as she looked at her arms. They were there.  
  
His hand prints were scalded into her flesh.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(Heh, no preview...sorry...Oh yes! Everyone, please check out my brothers story. And please review. He needs some advice, and he wanted me to tell you all to check it out. His name is Inuyashafire. (Ironic isn't it? xD) Anyways, that's all for now. Hope my chapter was worth the wait! Please let me know what you think! 


	8. Dream Scape

A Dead Lovers Last Wish  
  
Chapter 8- Dream Scape  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

"I have to!"  
  
"Your not going!"  
  
"What else am I suppose to do? Let him kill me?!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, her voice annoyed, and exhausted. Inuyasha, however, was not backing down.  
  
"I said no! Your not leaving!"  
  
"Yes I am! Kaede said Im safer in my era, where his dream minions wont reach me!"  
  
"I don't care what the old hag said, your not leaving!"  
  
She sighed. She didn't want to resort to this, but its all she had left.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Ah!" The beads around his neck glowed for a second as the magic began to take effect, and he promptly plummeted to the ground. "Stupid wench." Luckily, his mouth was full of dirt, so she couldn't understand what he said, and she turned to look at Miroku and Sango. They smiled at her and she smiled back, they could tell she was exhausted.  
  
"Please try to keep him calm. I don't want him coming through the well like some terrorist"  
  
"Terrorist?" They asked in unison, not familiar with the word. Kagome shook her head, dismissing the question.  
  
"Never mind. Sango, will you watch over Shippo till I get back? Kami knows Inuyasha will probably take out his frustration on him." Kagome sighed and with a final wave to her friends, jumped in the well.  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
Kagome walked into her bedroom, glad her family was gone for the day. Her mother left a note on the counter in case she came home. Souta had a field trip for school and her mother and grandfather had volunteered to chaperon.  
  
She felt sorry for her brother. Grandpa was probably droning on about demons and magic, and his silly sutra that never work, but telling the kids they do. Then turning around and selling them to the children after he scares the crap out of them  
  
She fell back against her bed, her arms over her head. She groaned and rolled over on her side, looking out the window. The sun slanted across the sky and going through her window, it passed through her window charms and sent rainbows across her room, over her bed, and onto her.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" She recalled asking Kaede the same thing previously, and the memory flooded her mind.  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
Kagome in between Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha in the corner as always, and Kaede at the tip. She poured tea for everyone, save Inuyasha, who declined as usual. Kagome took a long drink, the hot substance burning her throat, but it took her mind off the pain in her arms. Kaede was surprised when Kagome came in and showed her, then told her about the dream. Kagome knew she knew something because she could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Lady Kagome, let me see yey arms again." Kagome gingerly pulled up her sleeves to her shoulders, and watched as Kaede examined them. She touched them lightly with the tips of her fingers and Kagome winced in pain. Kaede leaned back and settled her gaze on Kagomes face.  
  
"Yey are being attacked by dream demons." Kaede said simply, and the group stared at her, dumbfound.  
  
"By..what?" Kagome asked, barely able to contain the fear from her voice.  
  
"Dream demons. They are invisible creatures. Normally it takes a very strong demon, or half demon, to summon these creatures-," Kagome interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean 'summon'?"  
  
"The Dream Demons live in hell. They have to be summoned to ever be released. My guess is Naraku summoned them to come after yey so that it would make the group uneasy. What they do is, they slip into a persons dream and materialize outside into this plane. When we dream our minds go to a different plane, and that's the window they need to get through. When they found your dreams they slipped in then out into our plane, and since they are invisible, Inuyasha and the others didn't see them.  
  
They have no scent;. No sense of power, so there is no way to trace them. Once they are out of your dream and into the world, they can get their orders, and that was to make sure whatever pain you received in the dream, happened in real life. You wouldn't realize it when you were sleeping, because you would think that the pain you were experiencing is inside the dream.  
  
Once they finish their mission, they slip back into your dreams, and back through the window that takes them to their plane."  
  
The group was silent for a long while until Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Lady Kaede, does that mean Kagome is not safe here?" His voice was worried, but his eyes were determined, as if he was sketching a plan in his mind.  
  
"Hai, I am afraid so." Kaede nodded solemnly. "The best thing for Lady Kagome is to go to her own world. The Dream Demons shouldn't be able to get to her there because Naraku isn't in her world to send out commands."  
  
"Alright. When should I leave?" Before Kaede could respond Inuyasha jumped in the conversation.  
  
"Whoa! Your not leaving!"  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
And that's how it happened. Their argument escalated from that point on.  
  
She gazed out the window, the memory fading and felt her eyes grow heavy. She was surprised to see that the sun had set and night had fallen. She snuggled up to her pillow, her bed comfortable and promptly fell asleep.  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into her house, Souta in her arms, asleep, and grandpa asleep in the car. She decided to leave him there, since he wouldn't be quiet about the sutra the hole ride home. Souta shifted and Mrs. Higurashi walked upstairs to his room, and placed him in his bed, after dressing him in his Pjs.  
  
As she closed the door to his room, she walked down the hallway towards the stairs and saw light spilling from the bottom of her daughters room.  
  
"Kagome?" She asked quietly, as she opened the door. Kagome was asleep on her bed, the light was on and Mrs. Higurashi turned it off and walked over to her daughter. She leaned down to kiss her forehead when she heard Kagomes soft pleading.  
  
"Please let me go...Inuyasha....where are you?....Naraku wont..." She saw tears on Kagomes pillow and she gently woke her daughter. Kagomes eyes opened with a start, and she sat up quickly.  
  
"Mama?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Dear, are you alright? You were crying. I just came in to check on you. I hadn't realized you returned home."  
  
Her mothers voice calmed her racing heart, and frayed nerves. She had the dream again. Except it started where it left off. Surprised, she wiped away the few tears that had fallen when she was dreaming. She smiled at her Mom.  
  
"Yeah mom, im ok. Thanks." Impulsively she leaned up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Alright honey. Get some sleep." Mrs. Higurashi smoothed her daughters hair before she walked out of the room, and Kagome took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. As if she had opened a door, the dream came back to her, flashing across her eyes.  
  
Kagome stood up quickly, ignoring the blackness that had blocked her vision from standing too fast, and ran across the room to her bathroom. She turned on the light and squinted as the bright light hurt her eyes. She couldn't control the tremor that was in her hands and she pulled her hair away from her neck. She gasped.  
  
A single hand print was on the left side of her neck.  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
Inuyasha and the gang looked up, surprised when Kagome walked into the hut.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here?" Sango looked at her, worry in her eyes, she stood walking over to her friend. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaede were all looking at her too, their question the same as Sangos.  
  
She didn't feel like explaining it again. She told her mother this morning when she had asked about her dream last night. Instead Kagome dropped her bag onto the floor at Sangos feet and pushed her hair away from her neck. She heard Sangos sharp intake of breath, and saw the others alarmed faces. She sighed.  
  
"Guess Im not safe anywhere."  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
Naraku sat in his castle, his evil laugh drifting in the room. Kagura and Kanna appeared, bowing in front of him, awaiting their orders.  
  
"The plan is working. Kanna your part is next. The miko is weak. Her soul will not be hard to harness. Kagura, you need to keep Inuyasha and Sango at bay. The monk will not provide us with any problems. Before they realize what happened to their friend, it will be too late."  
  
He laughed again and Kagura and Kannas 'Yes Master' was barely heard, as he dismissed them, they disappeared and Kikyo walked in.  
  
Her eyes were dark and emotionless. Her face unreadable. All that was proof of her evil excitement was the strange smile playing on her lips. She sat in front of Naraku. The idea of working with him still repulsed her, but she needed his power for it to work. Narakus malicious laughter stopped and his voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"My, my, Kikyo. Your plan was brilliant. It is working pleasantly. The young girl you seem so threatened of is weak. Easy prey." He grinned at her sudden change of attitude.  
  
Her eyes flashed with anger. "That girl does not threaten me Naraku, nor do you. Remember that. The only reason I want her out of the way is to get Inuyasha at his most vulnerable point. And that, is when she is not by his side. She is a constant bother, and seems to have a hold on his soul." _But his heart is mine. He is not free to give his love to another...especially my so called reincarnate._ Her voice was cold, and a cruel smile formed on her lips. At first glance, you would never know this had once been the same young woman that had once protected her village, guarded the sacred jewel, and was full of all emotion except anger. She had been pure.  
  
"What is the next step?" Kikyo asked, her impatience evident in her voice. Naraku looked at her, his gaze steady and unwavering.  
  
"Kanna grabs the mikos soul, and Kagura keeps your lover and the Monk at bay. They wont know till its too late."  
  
They laughed together, the sound metallic, and devoid of any emotion but evil. Their laughter was short lived when Kanna reappeared, her mirror in her hands, her eyes devoid of any sign of life. Her voice soft and sickeningly sweet.  
  
"The time is come."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Soul Capture

This chapter will be short, because I am leaving for my dads today. Im sorry that I leave this cliffhanger here, but it seemed like a good place to stop. My next chapter should be much longer. I intend from now on to lengthen my chapters drastically. I will be able to fit more ideas and more plots into the story and I think you will enjoy it much better that way.  
  
My sincerest apologies, I have not gotten the time to respond to reviews. I will make it one of my top priorities to respond to them in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, they keep me motivate. Im deeply touched by the nice comments.  
  
I am considering having a sequel to this story, but it depends on how I plan to end it, and what kind of things everyone says, whether or not I make a sequel. Thanks again, please R&R, ENJOY.  
  
A Dead Lovers Last Wish  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Soul Capture.  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome hit the ground hard, dirt flying up around her. Inuyashas yell of her name was drowned out by the sound of Narakus metallic laughter. She sat up, holding her left shoulder, which had got the brunt of Narakus attack. She looked around, peering through the haze of dirt, and saw her friends. Kagura was battling Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku....  
  
Sango and Miroku back to back, Kilala at their side. Sango was throwing her Hiraikotsu and demon parts fell from the sky, as soon as she retrieved her weapon, Miroku and Sango turned simultaneously, Miroku opening up the wind tunnel and taking in the demon parts. Sangos weapon whipped through the air again, the whistle of its speed reaching Kagomes ears.  
  
She looked around, her gaze sweeping over the battling fire-cat, and saw a blur of red. She focused on it as the dirt died down from her fall. Inuyasha was standing with the help of his sword which was now transformed. She realized, with a heart lurching recognition, that Inuyasha was hurt. Not his normal, 'Oh this? Its just a scratch.' No, this was worse, she could tell. He could barely stand. Blood was making his red kimono even darker as it stained the front and side of his clothing. She watched as Kagura brought her weapon up, then down in one clean swipe, her power rushing towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Her voice didn't reach his ears, but was instead carried away by the howling winds. She coughed against the putrid smell that seemed to linger in the area. She stood up against the blackness that threatened to overtake her mind and glanced around the battlefield, her gaze falling upon what she was searching for. Her heart fell. In the middle of the field were her bow and quiver. Crushed to pieces. What was she supposed to do now?  
  
She looked towards Inuyasha when she heard a familiar laugh. Inuyasha was on the ground, not moving, the tetsaiga no where in sight. 'Oh no...'. She realized that Narakus laugh was one of victory and, ignoring the pain ran over to where Inuyasha was.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She knelt down next to him.  
  
"Stupid girl, get away from him!" The female voice resonated through her chest and she shuddered. Without looking up, she knew who it was. Kagome reached down to touch Inuyashas face, do something that could awaken him, and he grabbed her wrist hard. She cried out in pain and looked at his face.  
  
Stormy midnight clashed blood red. Before she could react, she was shoved violently to the ground and looked up to see Inuyasha standing above her, his claws poised. The sound of Sango and Mirokus cries of warning were ignored as she tried to find her voice.  
  
"Inuyasha..don't..its me..." Her voice was weak, but his smirk faltered as if she triggered something in him.  
  
"Kill her, Inuyasha! Kill her! Do it, so we can be together!" Kikyo was a couple hundred feet from Inuyasha, her voice hypnotic.  
  
Kagome staggered to her feet and took quick steps backwards. She watched as he came towards her. She took a step backwards every time he took one towards her.  
  
"S-sit boy!" Her voice held a fine tremor, but the spell worked.  
  
He plummeted to the ground, the magic working, but was up in a matter of seconds. His eyes still red, and his attitude deadlier than ever.  
  
"I..it didn't work.." She whispered. She felt fear run through her and her blood run cold. She watched as if in slow motion, as he jumped towards her, his claws slicing through the air. She heard her friends scream of her name, and she turned to run, only to feel a searing pain as his claws connected, slicing three deep gashes along her back. She fell to the ground from the impact, and heard a thump as he landed on the ground. She sat up on shaky arms and looked over at him.  
  
Inuyasha staggered back, looking at his hands. Kagomes blood confused him. Kikyos voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha, why wont you kill her? I thought you loved me." Before he could respond, his eyes flickered then returned to their normal amber hue. His thoughts were jumbled and he struggled to maintain some sense of being as he looked beside him. The tetsaiga pulsed at his feet and he reached down, picking it up he sheathed it as two familiar scents reached his nose. He looked up and amber clashed with soft onyx. Her face was mere inches from his and before he could react, her hands were on either side of his face and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.  
  
His eyes widened and he pulled back from her embrace, taking a couple steps backwards. She looked at him and her eyes flashed with anger and hot jealousy. It suddenly made sense. His thoughts seemed to snap back to place.  
  
He put two and two together and he looked around, seeing Sango and Miroku kneeling close to ...a person?...Looking down at his claws he knew who they were looking at. His hands were covered in her blood, and her scent was all around him. He looked back over to them, his eyes flashing with worry.  
  
"Kagome!" He started to run towards her when a ball of deep purple surrounded her and burst, lifting her unconscious form into the air, and he watched as Miroku ran towards Sango and pushed her down, covering her body with his. The wind changed and an icy chill settled in, ruffling Inuyashas kimonos as he tried to make out the figure in the magic.  
  
Kanna and Kikyo were inside it. But Kikyos laughter floated around them as she appeared in the middle of the magic, Kagomes limp form in her arms. She looked at Inuyasha, the front of her robes already soiled with Kagomes blood. Kanna lifted the mirror and everyone watched in utter horror as Kagomes soul was easily slipped from her body. Kikyos eyes met Inuyashas and she smiled maliciously.  
  
"Inuyasha, this girl is a threat to us. Im taking back my souls once and for all. Then she will be a problem to us no more; just a lifeless corpse." She disappeared taking Kagome with her and the light vanished, the only trace of her appearance there was her lingering laughter. Inuyasha seemed to find his voice when he saw Kikyo take off with Kagome.  
  
"K-kagome!" His amber eyes sharply looked from left to right, trying to find any trace of where the dead priestess took her. He looked over at Miroku, who was helping a barely conscious Sango stand, his arm around her waist, hers over his shoulders. She looked up at him weakly and he saw the rage that burned in her brown depths. _She blamed him._ He could see it in her eyes. He looked at Miroku to see if he felt the same way, but his eyes were apologetic. He knew what happened. Miroku and Sango made their way over to him, and Miroku had to hold Sangos arms to keep her from jumping on Inuyasha.  
  
"You almost killed her! You almost killed my best friend!" Her voice was strained but he heard the anger in it. His ears flattened to his head, but he responded to her screams.  
  
"I don't remember! How am I supposed to say im sorry if I don't remember!"  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
"My, my Kikyo. Who knew that you could actually get the miko, and turn Inuyasha to his youkai state all in a matter of minutes! Brilliant! But," His excitement suddenly sobered and returned to its sheer evil, his eyes flashed. "That is just the beginning of the plan. At the end everyone shall suffer." _Even you, Kikyo._  
  
··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··  
  
Kanna watched as Kikyo and Naraku sat in the castle once again; the sheer joy of their victory could be heard from the outside. She looked away, and at her object. Kanna held her mirror in her hands and looked at it. The light from the sun spilling in the window caught the reflection of the glass and Kagomes face flickered in the mirror before it disappeared.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey all my nice readers!!!   
  
Sorry if you thought this was an update...its not. Im just letting you know, Im going to Florida for  
  
a week, and I wont be ANYWHERE near a computer...unfortunately...but when I get back I will  
  
have updates.   
  
My Aunt is dying and I have to see her one last time...so forgive me If I don't update as soon as I  
  
should, or as expected. Many sincere thanks to all of you that review my story(ies). Anonymous  
  
or signed, they all inspire me to keep updating till I finish.   
  
Now, I have an idea, I would like to run by you all. I was contemplating a sequel to A Dead  
  
Lovers Last Wish. Now, even thought you haven't read the finishing chapter, the reason I said  
  
that is because I don't plan to have this story 30 chapters long. It would be nice to have a  
  
sequel...but I don't know.   
  
You might just want to wait until I finish the story...and read how the end works out to let me  
  
know if you guys want a sequel. But, by all means, go ahead and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks again, for all the reviews, I couldn't do it without them! 


	11. Anger Flared, Plans Formed

Disclaimer: We have already established this.

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews...I really appreciate them. I am not really satisfied with

this story...but let me know what you all think. Again thanks for the reviews....and for all of

you that is reading my other story...thanks for your concern..and I will update it later today.

Thanks again. Please enjoy!

P.s. Sorry it isn't very long. But the rest will be longer. Thanks again!

A Dead Lovers Last Wish

Chapter 11

Anger Flared, and Plans Formed

She looked around. She was completely surrounded by a faint purple mist. It seemed as though

she was floating in a world similar to heaven. Her feet touched no ground, her hair billowed

about her face like a halo. She looked around frantically. Her mind was foggy, her thoughts

disoriented.

"Calm down dear....relax....that good....," A soft female voice, totally unrecognizable voice

spoke from somewhere in the room.

She tried to jog her memory, wondering where she was, but she couldn't remember anything

up to the point of Inuyasha turning youkai.

Inuyasha....

Her heart beat accelerated.

Was he all right?

Is he all right?

The fire cat growled in response as her mistress held onto her ruff, telling her to hurry. Sango's

eyes narrowed in concentration as she looked in the forest. She felt the air change and Kilala

bristled underneath her.

Miroku held onto the slim waist of the taijiya, his eyes watching Inuyasha as he ran after

Kagome's scent. Inuyasha stopped and Kilala growled, landing close to him. Sango and Miroku

got off her back, and she transformed to her smaller form, jumping into her mistresses arms

along with Shippo. They looked at Inuyasha when they heard him growl.

"Damn....I lost her scent. It stops here....Naraku you ba-"

"Inuyasha, that's not going to help find Kagome," Sango said, warily looking at Inuyasha. His

tetsaiga pulsed at his side. Miroku took a step forward.

"Hai, Sango is right, Inuyasha. The only way to find Lady Kagome is if you don't transform."

The Monk and taijiya breathed when they saw the tetsaiga stop, and Inuyasha looked at them.

"How do you suppose we are to go about finding her," He said sarcastically. "I swear if

Naraku lays one hand on her I'll-," He stopped himself and Miroku and Sango saw the battle

raging in his eyes as he struggled to control his demonic blood.

"Well," Miroku said, scratching his head, and looking at Sango. "It seems as though being on

the brink of death, is not the only thing that makes him change."

Sango nodded in agreement, her gaze never leaving the struggling hanyou. She felt Shippo

start to say something, but she put her hand gently over his mouth to warn him. He got the

idea and his mouth closed. Miroku sighed.

"Maybe....," He said hesitantly.

"Maybe what, Monk," Inuyasha snarled. They could tell he was on the brink of yelling.

"Well....Kikyo is the one that kidnaped Kagome in the first place...she has probably established

an alliance with Kikyo," Inuyashas mouth opened in an obvious attempt to say something, but

Miroku beat him to it. "Don't even try to defend her, or her actions, Inuyasha. The only thing

Kagome is guilty of is caring for you and you repay her trust by turning your back on her and

running to Kikyo."

Sango watched, Shippo and Kilala in her arms, her mouth open in surprise, that Miroku was

actually telling Inuyasha what they all not-so-secretly thought. She stepped forward on his

right, and gently placed her hand on his arm. She immediately felt him relax, but his gaze never

left the hanyou. She felt something stir inside her. It was as if she saw Miroku in a while new

light. She had never seen him look more serious with anything, with the exception of his wind

tunnel. He really cared for Kagome, but in a best friend sense. She watched as he took a breath

and continued.

"Every time we have encountered Kikyo, she has either tried to kill Kagome or take you to

hell." Miroku felt Sangos hand on his arm, and was grateful for her presence. Right now all he

wanted to do was shake some sense into him. "You may choose to believe that this is the same

woman you fell in love with fifty years ago, but I know differently. And if one thing leads to

another, I wont hesitate to kill Kikyo if Lady Kagomes life hangs in the balance."

Before they knew what was happening, her hand left Miroku arm as she was knocked down,

Shippo and Kilala leaped out of her arms, Kilalas angry growl and Shippos cry of surprise

breaking the silence. She braced herself for the impact of the ground, as she hit. She looked up,

anger flared, and saw Inuyasha holding Miroku off the ground by the front of his robes.

Inuyasha eyes were narrowed and flashed with unabashed anger, a growl emitting low from

his throat, but Miroku simply looked at him.

"Pushing Sango and threatening me, isn't going to help Kagome. The only reason your mad is

because im right. The only reason Kikyo did this was to get Kagome out of the way so she

couldn't interfere with Kikyo taking you to hell."

He looked as if he was about to say something more, but was cut off when Inuyasha threw him

violently backwards, and he landed on his back, his head falling in Sangos lap, who looked

half-surprised, and half-angry.

Kilala, who had formed a special bond with Inuyasha, looked torn. Looking first at her

mistress, then at Inuyasha, she bristled, transformed, and her mind made up, got in between

Inuyasha and her mistress, teeth bared and growling.

Surprised at first, then angry with Kilala he looked away.

"Feh." He crossed his arms and walked off, disappearing in the distance.

Sango watched his retreating form, then looked down at Miroku. His eyes were closed and he

wasn't saying anything. On instinct she leaned down, bringing her cheek to his lips, trying to

feel if he was breathing. Her long dark hair spilled over his chest, and she felt his breath on her

face.

'Good, so he's not dead,' She thought sarcastically, anger boiling in her over Inuyashas

behavior. Her mental image of what she would do to Inuyasha was cut short by a movement

on her lap and she remembered she was still leaning over him.

Her eyes locked with his and they both seemed to be considering the proximity of their

closeness and they both blushed.

Sango was the first to regain her sense and she straightened up, her hands on either side of his

arms.

"You all right, Miroku," Sango asked. Although a little pink still stained her cheeks, worry was

evident in her eyes and voice. Along with blunt anger. He smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sango." He sat up, and felt Sangos hands slide from his arms. He

contemplated faking he was dizzy so he could lay back down on her lap, but decided against it.

He stood, brushed himself off, then held a hand down to Sango. She looked up at him and

smiled back, accepting his hand and he pulled her up.

He went to retrieve his staff a couple feet away, that had fallen when Inuyasha threw him, but

Sango gently tugged his hand to look back at her.

Gathering her courage, she quickly rose on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek, releasing his

hand.

"That was for sticking up to Inuyasha. I was thinking exactly the same thing, I just never knew

how to say it." She was blushing slightly, but didn't look away from him.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I should do that more often, then." He grinned at her, and she shook her head smiling, then

playfully threw his staff at him, the jangle filling the quiet forest.

Kikyo watched silently, as Naraku placed Kaguras unconscious form on a table in the center of

the room. He took a couple steps back and joined Kikyo's side, an evil smile playing on his lips.

His eyes flashed red, and she watched as blue flames flared all around the table. The flames

licked at Kaguras body, but her clothes didn't melt, and her body didn't burn. Instead, her eyes

opened; dark and pupil less.

Narakus cold, evil voice filled the small room.

"What is your name?"

"Kagura," She answered, her eyes staring at nothing, but breathing in the blue flames.

"Who is you master?"

"Naraku."

"What is your purpose?"

"To serve my master, Naraku."

"Who are your enemies?"

"My masters enemies, are my enemies."

"And who are your allies?"

"My masters allies, are my allies," She said simply.

Kikyo looked at Naraku, covering her shock at what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed.

"What exactly are you doing?" Her silky smooth voice broke the silence that hung in the air after Kagura was done answering.

"Brainwashing...she has no soul...she is just a body at my disposal....kind of like you, my dear,"He said sarcastically.

She choose to ignore the comment.

"Why did you insist on showing me this?"

"Because...since you have the mikos soul...her body belongs to me...and this," He motioned

towards Kagura, "Is what im going to use it for."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. Plan on the Move

Hey everyone! Alright, well I hope this chapter is better than the last! Im getting evil....you guys might hate me in a couple chapters....mwahaha!...hey! Stop with the tomatoes already!....Anyways, Im pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out, and I hope you guys like it.

Kaginu=love: Thanks for the review, and im glad you like my story.

swimchik1614: Im glad you like it. The plot is going to get deeper, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review.

ShortPoet: As always, I love hearing what you think. I have to say I hold my breath for your reviews. Sango and Mirokus romantic story-line will play out, but it will be much different than Silent Screams. I believe you know what im talking about. When you said about Kagome having some state of consciousness, you hit it right on. You will see that in this chapter. As always, thanks for the review. Can't wait to hear what you think. Can't wait for your update!

Alexia/Inuyasha: Thank you. Im glad you think so. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.

Kaoru mitsumi-sama: I hope I spelled your name right. Forgive me if I didn't. Don't worry about it, I love getting scattered reviews with sentences that don't make sense. Its funny. As I said in the review, I can't wait for another update. Which you gave me about a day or two ago! THANKS! . Please update again soon!

A Dead Lovers Last Wish

PG-13

Romance/ Suspense/ Action Adventure

Chapter 12

Plan on the Move

Kagome was shaking. Whether it was from cold, fear, anger, or just all together, she didn't know. But she didn't like it. Her mind was scattered, and the only thing she could feel were her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to warm up. 

She looked around, her voice calling out weakly for any sign of anyone. Yet again, she was floating, purple mist shrouding her, and she could see for miles, it seemed. The thick mist almost seemed to choke her as she tried to make her way through it; desperate for any sign of outside forces, wondering where the heck she was. 

Suddenly, she felt as if she was being lurched and flew backwards, floating on her back, her arms jerked from around her and pinned to the side, like she had been knocked to the ground.

"What's happening?" Her voice was small and soft, and she wondered why all her strength seemed to evaporate, leaving her weak and drained. If she was standing, she had the distinct impression that her knees would have given way and she would have collapsed to the ground.

Breathing heavily, as if someone had a bag over her head, she looked around. Eyes scanning for the source of what made her fall back, she failed to hear the laugh until it was loud; ringing in her mind like a voice in a canyon, echoing through the chambers of her mind.

"You pathetic little miko....your weak....to bad your half breed isn't here to save you...." He laughed again, the metallic sound of it making her cringe.

Naraku was no where to be seen, but she could hear his voice as clear as if he was standing right next to her, talking right in her ear. Everytime he spoke, sending shivers down her spine. The normal evil aura that used to make her shudder whenever he spoke, wasn't there.

Speaking of not there, she glanced down at herself. She gasped and noticed that she couldn't see her body. It was like she had no form. Looking at where her legs and feet should be, all she saw was a swirl of pink and silver. 

'This doesn't make sense....where am I?' Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sharp pain slicing through her heart and her mind. Like something invisible was attacking her where her body should be. But she saw nothing. 

Closing her eyes against the pain, she took deep breaths, willing the pain to stop. When it finally did, she opened her eyes, saw the mist around her slant in her vision, and darkness over took her soul. 

"Would you like to do the honors?"

Naraku's voice broke through Kikyo's train of thought. She looked at him, her eyes wandering to the young girl in his arms, unconscious._ Dead suits it better_, she thought wryly. 

"No." She glared at him. She may be collecting souls of the dead for her own survival, but she did not, by any means, help brainwash people. After all, that was what she tried to prevent so many years ago. When she was alive....

He just laughed and placed the girl on the table that Kagura had been on recently. He stepped back, joining Kikyo, who had just been their to watch, not help. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the small form of Kagome. Lying on the table, her lips were tinted blue with death, her face pale, eyes closed, her dark eye lashes grazing her cheek, a stark contrast with her complexion. 

She noticed with a cringe, that he had changed her clothes. She now wore the colors Kagura wore, but in a much revealing way.

She wore a red and white kimono. It looked identical to Kaguras....but Kagome's hugged her form, accentuating every curve. Kikyo stifled the urge to look at Naraku, disgusted. Even though she hated the wench of a reincarnation, Naraku's attitude toward her was disgustingly sick. 

Before she could say anything, she felt the familiar evil aura that surrounded Naraku grow and saw the blue flames appear, licking at Kagome's skin. Even thought she was dead, it looked as if her chest was rising and falling, as if breathing.

And she was.

But not air.

She breathed in the blue flames and they hungrily licked at her, washing her mind of every memory, and planting false ones. Naraku watched, his eyes shimmering with lust, a smile of satisfaction on his face at having a way he could destroy Inuyasha. But Kikyo didn't know that.

"Naraku....you do not intend to destroy Inuyasha using Kagome's body, do you?" Her voice was even, unwavering, her gaze watching as Naraku played with Kagome's mind. She didn't care what happened to the girl, but Inuyasha was another story.

She waited for his answer, but then as he was about to speak, she diverted her attention to Kagome. She had now opened her eyes, the flames still licking at her, but not as eagerly as they had before.

"Your name?" Naraku's sickly evil voice once again filled the room.

"Kagome." She said simply, with a hint of impatience and Naraku smiled.

"Guess you can't rid the body of its ignorance." He said mostly to himself, a hint of aggravation in his voice, but it slide and he replaced it with a cool out look. Evil.

He asked Kagome the same questions he asked Kagura and she answered them all, with an air of impatience. He smirked.

"This will be entertaining."

Kikyo said nothing, watching as Naraku ordered Kagome to climb off the table. As she did the blue embers licked angrily at her, as if they didn't want her to leave.

She walked silently over to them, turning a haughty gaze on Kikyo then returning her eyes to her master, bowed before him, and awaited her commands.

Naraku smirked at the look Kagome threw at Kikyo. Obviously that hate for the dead priestess was something he could not get rid of. He looked at Kagome, but spoke to Kikyo.

"Leave."

"Excuse me?" Kikyo looked at Naraku, her lips in a hard, straight line, her expression cold.

"I said leave. I would like to give her orders, and you standing here, and trying to contridict my plans will only confuse her. Now go."

"Naraku....," Kikyo's smooth voice interrupted, warning Naraku to stay on track. He was in to deep with his grudge against the entire group.

"Ah, yes, the sensible one. Although you get to toy with dead maidens souls, I cannot have a little excitement out of this. Don't forget your place Kikyo."

"Nor you, Naraku." Her voice was filled with venom, but he merely smiled maliciously. Kikyo glanced one last time at Naraku, then disappeared in a swirl of air, her soul gatherers around her. Once they were gone he looked at Kagome.

"You were to kill Inuyasha. But now I have a better plan. And I am sure you will enjoy it." He said softly.

"I thought I was to kill Inuyasha?" She asked softly, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger.

"You are. That has not changed. But I have something specific I would like for you to do." A small smile touched Naraku's half-hidden face. "Inuyasha will die. What is more, he will die with the agonizing knowledge that the woman he loves seduced, betrayed and murdered him." His keen eyes watched Kagome's pretty face. "Do you understand?"  
  
She thought it over for a moment, then smiled slightly. "Yes, Master Naraku."

"Good. Now, if one of them shall find out that you are not the Kagome they know, you have powers. Like your sister Kagura, you are a sorceress. But not of the wind, of fire. Your powers come from fire, and you can use them when you are in danger of one of them."

"Do you understand your orders?" He asked, after a slight pause to allow all of it to soak in.

"Yes, Master Naraku."

"Good, now go."

He watched as Kagome disappeared in a whirl of orange flames, then he looked down at his hand. Another crystal rested in the palm of his hand, next to Kaguras. 

Kagura's heart.

And Kagome's.

Sango and Miroku sat by a fire, the sparks flying up and being carried away by the gentle wind. She looked up at the sky,. The dark night made the stars shine bright, but that was the only thing that lit up the sky. Tonight was the dark moon. Inuyasha had taken a walk earlier, knowing that he was going to turn human soon, and had not yet returned. But neither of them were worried yet, Human or not, Inuyasha could take care of himself to some extent. 

"Are you sure your OK, Miroku?" Sangos voice broke the silence and Miroku looked at her, her face still turned toward the stars. He stared at her a moment, taking in her form bathed in the starlight, her beauty mesmerizing, then answered calmly as if nothing was on his mind. 

"Yes, I don't think Inuyasha intended to hurt me, so he didn't throw me that hard." Even after what Inuyasha, Miroku still found himself standing up for his hanyou friend. He was just angry that they couldn't find Kagome. And even angrier when Miroku brought up the subject of Kikyo aligning with Naraku. It was, after all, the only reason Kagome got kidnaped. 

Inuyasha sat on a rock next to the river. Looking into it, the only reflection of light he caught was the stars, and he saw his own; dark hair, violet eyes, and he swipped his normal hands into the water, rippling and distorting his relflection. 

_At least Kagome doesn't have to see me like this...._

As if thinking about her had summoned her, she stummbled through the brush, her face pale, school uniform torn and bloody. It all came rushing back at him when he saw the red staining her outfit. She was hurt because of him. He leapt off the rock and ran towards her, catching her in his arms as she fell forward.

"Kagome!" He scooped her up in his arms, and looked down at her face. Her features were tight with pain but soon smoothed out. She opened her eyes, stormy midnight clashing with molten amber.

"Inuyasha....," She said softly, her voice a mere whisper, but he could hear her perfectly.

He felt the blood on his hands, and knew he had to get her to Kaede. He slipped her onto his back, felt her hands hold tightly to his shirt, and locked his elbows under her legs. He took off at a run, as fast as his human body would let him. He felt his legs, chest, and back burn from her weight, but he didn't stop. _Damn human bodies...they are so weak and useless!_

He missed the evil smirk she wore, now that she was on his back, she stopped faking. She went over her orders from Naraku. 

Seduce, betray, then murder. 

_Sounds like fun, _She thought.

Miroku and Sango looked up, hearing the foot falls of someone approaching fast. Inuyasha burst through the brush, his face flushed and winded, his breathing heavy. They noticed something was wrong, and looked at his wierd posture. Thats when they noticed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku shouted in unison. They both stood up, but Inuyasha walked right past them.

"She needs Kaede's help." He said simply.

They followed him into the hut, and watched as Kaede soundlessly, looked at Kagomes back. Miroku and Inuyasha turned their heads willingly when Kaede started to take off Kagome's shirt so she could wrap her wounds.

Sango watched Miroku and Inuyasha, making sure they didn't turn, and was relieved when they didn't. Kaede finished cleaning and wrapping Kagomes wound, the white bandage going all the way around her waist and chest. His cuts were long, but not that deep.

Now that he was human, he felt an immense guilt take over him. It was his fault that Kagome had those wounds. It was by his claws. And it was his fault that Kikyo and Naraku had taken her so easily. Then it hit him fast and hard. _How was Kagome able to escape? How had she been, when they took her soul?_ He whirled around facing Kaede.

"Is that really Kagome?!" He barked, and Kaede jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Hai, child....What is bothering yey?" She looked at him questioningly.

He pushed the question away and glanced at Kagome before looking back at Kaede, glad that the young miko was sleeping.

"Did she have a mark on her back? Like a spider?" He asked urgently, still ignoring the look Miroku and Sango had just sent him.

"Nay....what is wrong?"

"Nothing...." He muttered and walked out of the hut, arms crossed, and heard Miroku and Sango come out behind him.

"Inuyasha? What was that all about? You practicly accused Kagome of being one of Narakus minions!" Sango shrieked at him, and calmed down slightly when she felt Mirokus hand on her arm, the way she did to him just hours ago.

"Stop yelling, Sango!" His tone of voice made her question him and she looked at Miroku, who shrugged, and they both looked back at Inuyasha, who was looking at them now.

"Doesn't it seem a little odd that Kagome is back?"

Sango blinked. "No, why?"

"Think about it....after I-"

"Attacked her." Miroku finished.

"Her soul-"

"Was captured."

"And Kikyo-"

"Kidnaped her."

"And took her-"

"To Naraku."

"MONK!" Inuyashas temper flared and his eyes flashed.

"You weren't about to blame anything on Kikyo, so I did." He said simply.

Knowing this wasn't the time or place for them to start another argument, Sango stepped between them, placing one hand on both of their chests, then looked at Inuyasha.

"What are you getting at?"

"Her soul was taken. How could she have gotten it back? And how would Naraku or Kikyo have let her go?"

A stunned silence enveloped them. He had a point.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Finding Clues

Hello everyone! All right, well I hope you like this chapter, because im about to get very evil  
  
against Inuyasha. Its time for me to play with his feelings. And although I hate reading fanfics  
  
where they toy with Inuyashas feelings, I have to do this, and you will understand why later on. I  
  
promise!  
  
But, then again, for those of you that like to see poor little Inuyasha get his feelings toyed with,  
  
don't you think its about time he does? I mean, after he screws around with Kagome's then goes  
  
and makes-out with Kikyo, its just a little harsh, don't ya think?  
  
Anyways, please flame me if you want. I would love to get some reviews from people that yell at  
  
me. It means they got into it ().   
  
All right. The main reason for this was to let you know ahead of time, what to expect. Yes im  
  
being particularly evil to Inuyasha, but then again it will play into my upcoming chapters.  
  
Kaginu=love: Thanks, im glad you like the story!!! And no, Inuyasha isn't as dumb as he looks.  
  
LOL, but he does look HOTT. Thanks for the review.  
  
ShortPoet: Ok, wow, long review, whew! Thanks! Im poetic? Honestly, I never thought of myself  
  
that way, but if you say so, thanks! Naraku and Kikyo...hmm lets see, well needless to say, Im  
  
going to have a twist in their parts together that will probably leave everyone screaming in their  
  
seats.....hopefully. Naraku?....Well im going to let him squirm. I'll have some fun with him.  
  
As for Inuyashas' perceptiveness, I didn't want anyone to expect it. I wanted it to be a surprise,  
  
and I guess it was. (Lol) I realize that most everyone would think that the hanyou would be over-  
  
joyed with the fact that Kagome made it back, but I tried to delve deeper into his character. He  
  
feels strongly about Kagome, and while the feelings of joy about her returning, may block his  
  
other feelings, I decided to have him use his brain for once. By things connecting in his mind of  
  
how Kagome got back, how she got her soul, and things like that, It will be much more easy to  
  
accept one of the things I have in store for him to realize about Kagome.  
  
Thanks again for the review, can't wait for your next update (when do you think that will be?)  
  
And can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter.  
  
Kaoru mitsumi Sama: Hey! No believe me! You are not reviewing to much! I love getting reviews  
  
from every chapter, please keep 'em coming! I e-mailed you and took you up on your offer about  
  
a sneak peek, because I would die if I couldn't get one and I have to wait a LONG time for you  
  
to update....stupid people need to review you story so I can get an update! (xD)...Im glad you like  
  
my story, thanks for the review!  
  
SilverStarWing: Kikyo is up to no good, as usual. Im glad you like the story, I really love getting  
  
your reviews. Just the simple "I love this story!" makes me feel great to know that my writing is  
  
enjoyed. Thanks again for your review.  
  
Alexa/Inuyasha: Hey! I was wondering what you would think about this chapter. I love getting  
  
reviews from you. Their simple but out there, telling me how much you like my story, and I love  
  
them! Deep? My stories? Cool. I would love to check out your stories, I was hoping you had a  
  
name so I could do so. I try to look at everyones that reviews me so I can review them back. I  
  
will review you ASAP. Thanks for the review!  
  
PS Please check out my new story Night Vision. The original summary was this:  
  
The Demon-Lord Sesshomaru is heading home one night, when he meets Kagome. A beautiful,  
  
smart girl, but with a loneliness in her eyes and a secret that could tear them apart. Will they be  
  
able to over come there obstacles? And will the Demon-Lord find a way to seal her secret so they  
  
can be together forever? Or is Fate already written, and just waiting to be played out?  
  
But it wouldn't all fit....so I had to slim it down and then It didn't sound as good. Anyways,  
  
please review!  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
  
  
A Dead Lovers Last Wish  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Suspense/ Action Adventure  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Finding Clues  
  
  
  
The fire flickered, its flames licking at the air above it.   
  
Kaede sat at the tip, Miroku and Sango side by side, her weapon in between, Inuyasha in front of  
  
them. Shippo sat, curled in a ball with Kilala near the fire, sleeping. Inuyashas eyes flashed with  
  
the fire, but were guarded. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, her ebony hair falling loose down her  
  
shoulders, eyes distant as if she was thinking, white bandages peeking from the bottom of her  
  
shirt.  
  
Kaedes small, gentle voice broke the silence that had weight so heavily on them.  
  
"Is yey wounds all right, child?"  
  
Kagome looked up, and something flickered in her eyes, then disappeared. Was it surprise? She  
  
nodded slightly and turned her gaze back to the fire. She was waiting to get Inuyasha alone, then  
  
she could carry out her orders. But until his damn friends decided to go somewhere, she didn't  
  
think it was likely. The sun had already risen, so Inuyasha turned back to his demon form. It  
  
would have been easier if he would have been human, she thought.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, she felt Inuyasha get up. She watched him as he stalked out of the  
  
hut.  
  
"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" She asked, looking at her companion. "He has been acting  
  
strange ever since I got back." Which was an understatement. He could barely look at her, and  
  
when he did, she saw confusion and question, but he never asked. Never said anything.  
  
Miroku and Sango just shrugged, but both looked at Kagome a little strange. Kaede said nothing,  
  
and Kagome stood, figuring now was the only time she could get Inuyasha alone.  
  
"Im going to find Inuyasha."  
  
They nodded, and Kagome felt the old miko's, known as Kaede, eyes on her back. She ignored it  
  
and walked slowly out of the hut, so they wouldn't be suspicious. Even though the fake injuries  
  
were gone, she wore the bandages as to not bring attention to her secret.  
  
He sat down near the village lake. Damn, he thought, what's wrong with me? Kagome's back, but  
  
all I can do is betray her by wondering if its really her.   
  
It is her!  
  
He shook his head, relieving any doubt, and heard footsteps behind him. Catching the scent of  
  
Kagome coming near, he stayed where he was. He didn't look up as she sat down quietly beside  
  
him. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, he felt a tug on his arm, and he looked at her.  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding me?" She asked, her tone injured. He could tell he hurt her.  
  
"Im just thinking," He said gruffly, moving his gaze away from her and back to the lake that was  
  
on fire from the rising sun.  
  
"Im sorry."   
  
He looked back at her.  
  
"What?" What was she saying sorry for? Now what happened?  
  
"Isn't that what you want me to say, Inuyasha? Im sorry. Im sorry for being weak. Sorry that I  
  
need your protection all the time." She stood up quickly, too quickly for someone as injured as  
  
she, but he took no notice, and she continued. "Im sorry that I was such easy prey for Naraku to  
  
get. Im sorry for getting in your way all the time. Maybe I should just go home? It would leave  
  
things wide open for you! I wouldn't be in your way any more!"  
  
He stood up quickly, grabbing her shoulders tightly.  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" He looked sharply at her, tears falling down her face. He felt  
  
her shaking underneath his hands.  
  
"Then why wont you look at me?"  
  
"I...." What could he say? That he thought she was one of Narakus minions? Yeah, that would go  
  
over well. Ending with him eating dirt, that's how well.  
  
He felt Kagome move out from under his hands.  
  
"You know what? Forget it. It doesn't matter." She glanced down, and her hair fell across her  
  
face, curtaining her expression from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice was harsh, but he had a feeling she didn't recognize it.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He sighed, and one clawed finger hooked under her chin, pushing her face up to look at him.  
  
"Look at me when im talking to you." He said quietly, gently.  
  
And she did. What he saw their startled him.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
Before he knew what she was doing, she slipped her arms around his waist in an embrace. He  
  
stood their for a moment, stunned.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
"Just hold me, okay, Inuyasha?"  
  
Her voice was slightly muffled from his clothes, but he obliged, wrapping his arms slowly around  
  
her waist, until her odd mood passed.   
  
"I am not sure what is troubling Inuyasha, but it seems to be far greater than what he feels."  
  
Kaedes old voice was soft, but Miroku and Sango glanced at her.  
  
"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" Miroku was the first to speak, and Sango nodded in  
  
agreement to the question.  
  
"Inuyasha is bothered by the fact that Kagome has returned so suddenly to us. And he is right in  
  
wondering. I, myself, was wondering how Lady Kagome got back so quickly. How Naraku and  
  
my sister would have let her." She took a shaky breath, her gaze fixed on to two friends. "It is  
  
strange, hai. But, be that as it may, Inuyasha still has doubts."  
  
"So what your saying is, although Inuyasha is glad Kagome is back with us, he still thinks this  
  
could all be some trap set out by Kikyo and Naraku?" Sango spat out his name, as if it burned her  
  
tongue.  
  
"Hai, child. All she said when yey asked how she got back, was that Kikyo and Naraku let their  
  
guard down and she got out. But, if I know my sister, she never lets her guard down. Not even  
  
when she was alive and walked with Inuyasha, she always had her guard up." She sighed wearily.  
  
"Naraku doesn't seem like one to let his guard down either, child. Does he?"  
  
"No," Sango and Miroku said in unison.   
  
"Hai, I thought not." Kagome stood slowly and smiled at them. "An old woman must get some  
  
sleep." She nodded at them. "Yey should get some rest too."  
  
They watched as Kaede hobbled into her room taking a lightened candle with her.  
  
"Do you think Kaede and Inuyasha are on to something, Miroku?" Sango looked at Miroku, her  
  
dark eyes worried.  
  
Miroku tapped his chin with his covered hand in thought.  
  
"It could be possible but highly unlikely," He said, still deep in thought.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Kaede would have noticed a mark, other than her wounds, on Kagome's back, right?" He  
  
asked, looking at her now.  
  
Sango nodded, silently. But she still looked worried.  
  
"And," he said, as if to calm her thoughts, "I believe Inuyasha would have caught Narakus scent  
  
also."  
  
"I guess your right, Miroku. They should be back soon," she said, glancing at the door. "We will  
  
be able to tell by Inuyasha's expression what's going on."  
  
Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as 'Mika' as he had given her name, or 'Kagome' as she  
  
was playing out, hugged the hanyou. An evil grin played across his lips.  
  
"Very good, Mika. Before long, his guard will be down." His silent victory was cut short as a  
  
slightly furious Kikyo walked into the room. Naraku made the image vanish from the mirror  
  
before she could see it.  
  
"Naraku," She seethed, her voice full of venom. "You do not summon me, you foolish half-  
  
breed."  
  
The only reaction she got out of him was, mild amusement.  
  
"Calm yourself, Kikyo. I summoned you here for the next step in my plan." He said with  
  
maddening calm.  
  
"And why is this of any significance to me?" She said sarcastically.   
  
"Because it requires me to use to girls soul. And we all know how bad you wanted it." He said his  
  
voice dripping with sarcasm. He enjoyed taunting her.   
  
"And what is your plan, Naraku?"   
  
A light flashed on and he motioned towards the wall. A young womans body was chained to it;  
  
arms clasped over her head, chains on her wrists, legs together, ankles also bound with chains.  
  
She wore a form-fitting black silk kimono with red silk trim and a red silk emblem of a spider on  
  
the left sleeve shoulder that extended down the arm. Her hair was a deep ocean blue that fell past  
  
her feet, and was centimeters from the floor. Kikyo looked the pretty girl over again, and noticed  
  
that her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing; her skin was milky-white her lips tinged blue  
  
with death.   
  
"What do you plan to do with this young womans body, Naraku?"   
  
"Your looking at your reincarnates new body, Kikyo."   
  
Kikyo spun around, looking at Naraku, her eyes blazing. "And what is do you plan to do once the  
  
girl has a new body?"   
  
"The spider mark is on her back, as well as her sleeve. I will place Kagome's soul into that body."  
  
He motioned towards the chains. "That is why those chains suspend her. She is a feisty one. Once  
  
I am done with that, I have found Subaki." He smiled at the way Kikyo's eyes flashed at the  
  
mention of the dark priestesses name.   
  
"She will gladly place another curse on Kagome, so that this time, I will control her, and Inuyasha  
  
will kill her."   
  
"You know Inuyasha will not kill the girl. Why dont you make another incarnation? Why do you  
  
need the girls soul?"   
  
"So that when Inuyasha goes after, he wont recognize the body. He will think its another one of  
  
my incarnations. Her mind, however, will be under my control so she wont be able to call out to  
  
him. When he strikes her down, and she is on the verge of death, the spell will be broken, and  
  
Inuyasha will see for himself, that he just killed another woman he loved. Its perfect."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. Seductive Mistress, Stolen Life

Hello everyone! All right, well I got one review for Night Vision, which was constructive criticism, so I took it off to make it longer, and more descriptive...I will post it either today or tomorrow.  
  
For those of you that are also reading my story Silent Screams, an update should arrive either tomorrow or the day after. There is a slight possibility for an update today, but I don't think it will happen.  
  
I just got back from visiting with my Dad for a month, so if anyone, besides me, noticed a weird format for chapter thirteen, that wont happen again, thank God. My updates will be slower now that im back at home, because my mother doesn't really acknowledge the fact that I love writing, and that I need to type it on the computer and update. She thinks I spend too much time on it, so my updates wont come as soon as they did this last month. She doesn't even like the fact that I watch the show, let alone right about it, but I'll try my best because writing is my escape, and from all of your reviews, you like what I write. Which I love to hear.  
  
Ok, and I just have to let ya'll hear about this, it was totally weird, and hilarious. I was on the internet one day, talking to my Linkin' Park girl (jess) and we were swapping stories to read, and I send her an e-mail of the summary for Silent Screams and A Dead Lovers Last Wish. Well, when she got the e-mail, like a minute later, she IMed me back and goes "OMG! YOU'RE THE WRITER FOR SILENT SCREAMS?! THAT'S MY FAV STORY!" Needless to say, I about died, its awesome hearing someone say that about your story. So (Jess) If your reading this, LYLAS!  
  
Now, after the review acknowledgments, the chapter will begin, thanks again!  
  
Kaoru Mitsumi-Sama: xD. I reviewed you but I didn't tell you when I was going to update...well here it is!! (LOL). I will check your third chapter soon, if I haven't already, gomen gomen, I haven't been keeping up with my author alerts. Im glad you like it, hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your reviews! Can't wait to here what you think!  
  
Koga'sgurl: I have to say, I like your screen name. All thought Im not a love fan of Kouga. I hope you haven't died from anxiety....yet. (LOL) Again, im glad you like my story, hope you like the chapter, and thanks for your reviews!! Can't wait to here what you think!  
  
SilverStarWing: One word. Nice review! No really....I do think I was being evil...and your going to think im being REALLY evil in this chapter, and the upcoming ones....honestly, I love being evil to you guys sometimes....I love getting reactions. Well, Im glad you like my story, hope you like this chapter, and thanks for your review! Can't wait to here what you think!  
  
Taeniae: I'm glad you love my story! You have no idea, how much I love to hear it when someone does! Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter! Can't wait to here what you think!  
  
Orange-Inuyasha: Im glad you think my story is deep, I try to take my time on it and make it so you understand it, but I also leave hidden motives. So, im glad you like it, please review again (xD) and thanks for your reviews! P.S. I reviewed your story, I like it! Can't wait to here what you think!  
  
Moonglow gal: Aww poo. I don't like it when my readers don't like me.....well if you don't now, you defiantly wont when your finished reading this chapter and the next two I believe. Confusing? I think I know what you mean. Its when I change from what Inuyasha is doing to Kagome & Naraku and what they are doing. I put a star () there, to let you know when I stopped that part, but for some reason it didn't show. Sorry about that. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review! Can't wait to here what you think!  
  
Kaginu=love: Yes, Inuyasha looks REALLY good in his human form...but I have a thing for his silver hair and doggy ears....but I also have a thing for his DROP DEAD GORGEOUS violet eyes when he is human. Was this update fast enough for ya? Honestly, let me know. Hope you like it....you might not like me when your done...but I hope you like the chapter! Thanks so much for the review, can't wait to here what you think!  
  
Silverkitsunekagome: First thing is first. I am absolutely LOVING your user name. It is sooo adorable, and yes I have told other people I love their names...but your is sooooo cute! I am continuing, hope the update was fast enough for you, and thanks for the reviews! Can't wait to here what you think!  
  
P.S.S. I love to know what you guys think. Your reviews are keeping me from not giving up. I have not had a single flame, and only one writers block moment, which I had help from with a friend. And I gave her credit at the end of the one chapter. Your reviews help a lot and I really appreciate what you think. If you don't like my style in one of the chapters. FLAME ME! I honestly don't mind. Constructive criticism. Whatever you want to tell me, is perfectly fine. I take everyone's ideas and "don't do's" into serious consideration. Now, without further ado, onto the story!  
  


A Dead Lovers Last Wish  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/ Suspense/ Action Adventure  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Seductive Mistress and Stolen Life

"Kagome, you okay now?" He asked, his voice quiet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
He started to say something more, but gasped. Kagome trailed her fingers down his chest, separating his red haori, from his white under shirt.  
  
"K-k-kagome? What are you...," He trailed off as Kagome pulled away so she could look at his face. Her hands held onto the baggy sleeves of his kimono, and with a final tug, it slipped down his broad shoulders, down his arms, to the forest floor, along with his white shirt. Now, he was standing bare chest, looking shocked down at Kagome.  
  
"What? Why are you acting so surprised?" He saw hurt flash in her eyes before he could answer. She pulled away from him and took a step back, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"No, that's ok. I get it. You don't want to be with me, that's fine." She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her fore arms.  
  
"No, Kagome, that's...that's not it....It's just..." He didn't know what to say, his thoughts were all scrambled by the way she was acting.  
  
"Then what is it?" Her voice was angry, but he could tell he hurt her. What was he supposed to do? Just...go along with it?!  
  
"I don't think we should...."  
  
She pulled her arms from his grasp and he caught the scent of salt. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.  
  
"Never mind, Inuyasha. It was stupid. Just forget it."  
  
She turned to walk away and he reached out for her arms again. Caught off guard, he pulled her to his chest and she looked up at him surprised. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. First gently, then when she began to kiss him back, she deepened it, by snaking her arms around his neck. It wasn't like he expected. He used to think about what it would be like to kiss her, once and for all, and this wasn't it. Something was off. Way off. He caught the scent of Naraku for a split second, but took no notice of it, because his demon side kicked in telling him to take her now. But he couldn't just do that to her, she meant to much to him.  
  
He broke away for a moment and looked down into her stormy midnight eyes clouded with passion.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She made a small noise of protest, and kissed him again, making them fall onto the soft grass. He was atop her, his top half on her, his bottom half to the side. It was unexpectedly aggressive...forward, too forward. Something inside of him yelled at him to stop. And somewhere inside him, a subliminal alarm went off, suggesting, insinuation, demanding that Kagome....would never be so bold. With a muttered curse, and a forced reluctance, he lifted himself off her, holding himself up on his hands, and stared down at her passionate face.  
  
"Kagome," He whispered, out of breath. "Tell me to sit." He rolled off her and stood up, his breathing ragged, heart pounding, face flushed.  
  
She looked lost. Her face was confused and he said it again, this time more forcefully.  
  
"Tell me to sit, dammit!" He yelled it, rage running through him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She stood up and tried to walk over to him, but when her hands touched his arms, he threw her to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha?! What is wrong with you?" She stood, visibly angry, but he didn't care. His whole body was shaking with rage.  
  
"Say it, Kagome. Tell me to SIT!" He screamed, his hands grabbing the enchanted necklace on his neck.  
  
She couldn't. He knew it. In a flash, he screamed in rage, and lunged forward, but she was too fast for him. She jumped up and landed in a tree branch.  
  
"Damn you, Naraku!" Now her scent was clearly Narakus. But Kagome's still lingered. He lunged forward again, catching her off guard, and his claws caught the fabric of her shirt in the back, and he saw no mark of the spider, but he didn't see her wound marks either.  
  
He watched as she grinned maliciously, and her clothes changed. Gone was the short skirt and sailor shirt, to be replaced by a long white and red kimono. Just like Kagura's.  
  
"Inuyasha, you pathetic half-breed. Naraku was right. You are controlled by your emotions." She laughed again. Her voice was still Kagome's but it didn't register. He was about to attack her again, but a flicker of emotions played her face. Excitement, disappointment, then anger.  
  
'Mika, come back now.'  
  
'But, I didn't get to kill hi-,'  
  
'Now, Mika!'  
  
'Yes, Master Naraku.'  
  
"Your lucky half-breed." She threw a ball of fire at him, and he jumped out of the way. Before he could attack her, she laughed, and he watched as flames engulfed her, and she vanished.  
  
Inuyasha screamed. 'Naraku! You son of a -,' He caught the scent of Kagome still lingering in the area and quickly grabbed his shirts, throwing them on, and took off, wanting to get as far away from the place as possible.  
  
He stopped at the Goshinkbu Tree, and jumped in the highest branch of the tree, and sat down. He felt the childish desire to cry, but pushed it away. His heart was beating wildy, and he could still feel her lips against his. Her hands against his chest. His feelings were stung. His pride, his sense of himself. He couldn't stand it! Naraku had tricked him again! This time with the woman that he loved more than life itself!  
  
He shuddered. It wasn't her. It never would be. She would never want him. A pathetic half-breed. Just like that wench had said earlier. No one would. He took a deep breath and almost gagged. Narakus stench was all over his shirt.  
  
Tearing it off, he leapt off the branch, and past a surprised Miroku and Sango, and ran towards the lake, to wash himself of Naraku's scent.  
  
And Kagome's.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Sango asked. Miroku and Sango were at the lake behind the village. They saw Inuyasha run past them a while back, towards the other lake, but couldn't tell if Kagome was with him.  
  
"I don't know, Sango. I wish we could have seen if Kagome was with him, though." Miroku filled his bucket with ice water from the stream and watched a fish fly up and back in the water. He put the bucket down next to a tree, and took Sango's for her. He sat down next to her, and they sat in companionable silence, watching a couple fish jump out of the water and splash back in.  
  
"They have been gone for a couple hours, do you think that means they made up? I mean, Inuyasha isn't one to apologize, and Kagome is pretty stubborn..." She trailed off, and turned her face towards the setting sun, which had just set the lake on fire with its stray wisps of light.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha and Kagome are both very stubborn, but I suppose that's what they like about each other. Kagome's fierce loyalty and trust brought this whole group together. When I first found them, it was she that suggested I travel with them. And then when we met you and you and Inuyasha went into battle, it was Kagome who tended to your wounds, and helped you get over what Naraku had done." He sighed and lay back against the soft grass, hands behind his head.  
  
"Come to think of it, if it wasn't for Kagome, Inuyasha probably would have killed us both." Miroku said, mild amusement in his voice.  
  
"Kami knows, he wanted to kill me after...." He was remembering asking Kagome to bare his child...but decided not to say it. "And then when you attacked him, I suppose Kagome is the reason for all of us being where we are."  
  
Sango nodded silently, her gaze wistful.  
  
"I hope their okay...."

Naraku grinned. Mika was kneeling in front of him, twisting a strand of dark ebony hair on her finger. She licked her lips, her fangs protruding onto her lower lip.  
  
"You did your job well, Mika. But he found out to quickly. It doesn't matter. I have a better plan, now."  
  
"Do I still get to kill him?" She asked eagerly, licking her lips hungrily.  
  
Naraku laughed. "Yes, Mika. Do not interrupt me again."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku, my apologies."  
  
"Now, first, Inuyasha shall kill the girl, Kagome. And then when he is through with that, he will be most vulnerable. That is when you will go after him. Are your orders clear?"  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
"Good, now leave me."  
  
Kneeling once more, she stood, still twirling a strand of ebony hair around her finger, and was whisked away in a swirl of flames.  
  
"Kanna, come forth."  
  
Within seconds, the little demon girl walked in, her dark eyes haunted, her white hair billowing about her shoulders. In her hands she suspended her mirror. Her fingers didn't touch it, for it just seemed to float in her hands. She kneeled in front of Naraku, and he grinned when he saw the image of Kagome's soul.  
  
She was barely alive now. He had consumed almost all of her souls energy so he could put it into Mika. Now that Mika finished her task, he waned on his decision to give Kagome's soul back her energy. Deciding against it, he stood, his black hair cascading down his back in waves, like snakes. Holding his baboon mask he walked towards the wall.  
  
Kanna followed him, not asking any question, her mouth not opening to say one word. If he had to choose, Kanna was his most productive incarnation yet. She never spoke a word. Never defied him the way the wretch Kagura did, and she had kept herself from being killed, which most of them rarely accomplished.  
  
He stopped and ushered Kanna forward.  
  
"Now Kanna. I want you to release Kagome's soul, and put it in this young woman's body. When it is done, go get the dark priestess Subaki. She should be in the next room. If Kikyo come's allow her in. Are your orders clear?"  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku." Her cool voice floated in the room and she rose off her feet, coming face to face with the girl on the wall. She stretched her mirror at arms length and watched as the silvery pink swirl of the girls soul drifted out of the mirror and went into the young woman's body.  
  
Kagome gasped violently. Where am I? What's going on? Did Inuyasha find me? She was so weak she couldn't even move her fingers. She forced herself to stay awake. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, as if she had just been held under water. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did, she wished she hadn't.  
  
"Naraku...." Her voice was weak, skimming over a whisper. Her eyes were half closed but she could make out another form that hovered near her, face to face.  
  
Kanna.  
  
"Little miko, how do you feel?" He asked with mock sincerity.  
  
Kagome would have loved to yell at him, spit at him, something! But she could barely stay awake. She saw Kanna's shadow slide over her and drift out the room. Probably doing something else to make me more fun for Naraku, she thought, cringing.  
  
"Naraku...what....do you want.."  
  
"With you, little miko? Ah, I can do a lot with you. First, you remember Subaki don't you? Ah, I thought you would," He added, seeing her expression.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Kanna's shadow reappeared with two other people. One was wearing a dark blue kimono and a familiar demon was perched around her.  
  
Subaki.  
  
The other was wearing a red and white hakamata. The face, the hair, so much like hers, even she could have been fooled.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
"Naraku, is it ready?" Subaki's voice was cold and clear. Excitement and the need for revenge shone on her face. She looked absolutely thrilled with the prospect of getting back at Kagome and Inuyasha. Her eyes flashed with sick pleasure.  
  
"Yes, priestess. You may do it now." Naraku said, his eyes never leaving Kagome.  
  
Kagome tried to move, but even if she wasn't too weak, she couldn't go anywhere. She felt thick metal chains clasped on her wrists, holding her arms over her head, and on her ankles, holding her legs together so she wouldn't even be able to kick anyone. She gathered as much strength as she had and worked her fingers over the metal chains on her wrists, searching for a lock, or something she could pry open.  
  
Before she could continue her search, she felt something prick her shoulder, going through the clothes she was wearing. It was probably Subaki's pet demon. Before she knew what else was happening, she felt four tiny pierces in her neck, and judging from the tingling sensations she was getting in the back of her mind, they were four jewel fragments. Then she felt that familiar free falling sense that she was losing a part of herself. Then the pain. It seemed as if it was wrapping around her neck, suffocating her.  
  
"You will obey..."  
  
"No...no...I wont." She whispered, struggling for breath. She fought against the voice in her mind. She knew it wasn't Subaki's this time. No, this time it was someone much more evil than she. It was Naraku. She felt cold fear play down her spine. Naraku was much more powerful than Subaki, and it took a lot out of her to defy even a dark priestess. Would she be able to do it again? This time with Naraku?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. Fateful Meeting

Hey everyone! Oh wow, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I have been busy with wrapping up my other story, and to make matters worse, I have been living out of a suitcase for 6 or 7 weeks. First I went to see my dad (whole month of June), then my aunt(one week of June), then my mom (all of July), then my grandparents (two weeks of July), then my Other aunt (Four days of July). Whew, that's a lot. Ok, well I have a lot of reviews to answer, and Im sure you guys are waiting to read the chapter, so here goes!  
  
**P.S.S. : I have a sequel for this story, but im not sure if I should do it. What do you guys think? Should I make it a sequel or should it be its own story? When I hear what you guys think, Ill give you the summary.**  
  
ShortPoet: (Did I ever tell you I liked your name?)Hey gurl. Yeah, im trying to let the story unfold by itself. You read so many stories that the action just comes and goes, and the feelings of the people caught in the middle are flown by so fast you can't grasp them. I didn't want my story to be like that. Although Silent Screams was faster in action and feelings than this one, I tried to keep both of them slower paced. And just wait, Night Vision, well that's going to play itself out. Can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter. I tried to make it long and more detail so everyone could get the gist of it, since I haven't updated in a while! Can't wait for your update! (Sorry if Im raggin' on ya!)  
  
Orange-Inuyasha: Hey! No way, go ahead say wowowowowowow as long as you want! I love hearing it! It lets me know you like my story! LOL. Sorry I have taken so long to update, that wont happen again. Can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter!  
  
Kaginu=love: Again, I love your name! Ok, out of my system (for the time being). LOL. Well, in answer to your question: I can't tell you if Inuyasha will find out about Kagome's soul, but I can tell you that about maybe ten more chapters or a little more of this story is left. Im not sure yet. But I hope you stay with it and let me know how you like the ending!  
  
Koga's gurl: I don't know what it is, but I LOVE hearing from you! It may be your spunk when you tell me what you like about my chapters, but I just can't wait to hear what you think about my updates! Sure, anytime; Ill always review ya! Much luv!  
  
SilverShadowsTamer: Wow. Wow. Wow. I can't say anything but thank you so much for your review! You have no idea how much that means to me, to hear what you thought about my story! Thank you so much! Im sorry its taken so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I honestly can't wait to hear what you think about it! Thanks again! (P.s; I like your name!)  
  
Inuyashagirlie: I know it! But don't worry, Naraku will get what he deserves, and Kikyo....well I have a shocker in store for all of you with her! Hope you let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks again! Kaoru Mitsumi: Hey gurl! Always nice to hear from you, and YES IM IMPATIENT! LOL. Just kidding, but Im sitting on the edge of my seat waiting for you to update. But I do know what you mean. Thanks for the review, can't wait to hear what you think, and please update soon!  
  
Oh yes, and for those of you that are also reading my other story Silent Screams, its going to be finished shortly. But, I do have a new story I have been working on, called Night Vision, which should be coming out soon. But only after I finish Silent Screams. It doesn't follow the regular Inuyasha story line, so don't be surprised if you read it. But, the characters are still in character.  
  
**Summary for Night Vision: The Demon-Lord Sesshomaru is heading to his castle in the Western Lands one night, when he meets Kagome. A beautiful, smart girl, but with a loneliness in her eyes and a secret that could tear them apart. Will the he find a way to seal her secret so they can be together forever? Or is Fate already written, and just waiting to be played out?  
**  
Previously on A Dead Lovers Last Wish:  
  
"You will obey..."  
  
"No...no...I wont." She whispered, struggling for breath. She fought against the voice in her mind. She knew it wasn't Subaki's this time. No, this time it was someone much more evil than she. It was Naraku. She felt cold fear play down her spine. Naraku was much more powerful than Subaki, and it took a lot out of her to defy even a dark priestess. Would she be able to do it again? This time with Naraku?  
  


A Dead Lovers Last Wish  
  
PG-13  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Fateful Meeting  
  
  
  
Kagome felt as if she was slipping further and further into herself. She felt a strange emotion mask her pure heart, felt as if she was detaching from her body. The experience was one of which she had never felt before, and personally, never wanted to again. It felt like a million tiny little needles were being pressed and prodded into her skin repeatedly. Then all of a sudden it was gone, and she felt more at ease in this new body. It felt as if she was free. She could do anything she wanted with out a conscious thought. Instinctively, she tried to fight back, knowing she shouldn't feel this way. But immediately, she heard a womans voice in her head.  
  
'Calm down, hon. You know this is what you need. You need a breather. Whew, being stuck in that virgin body of yours; death sentence. That's what it was for me.' She stopped struggling as a thought hit her. 'Virgin?' The womans voice chuckled. 'Don't worry, hun, I don't plan on doing anything like that.' Kagome sighed inwardly, and gave up the struggle, she was just too weak.  
  
Her mouth was as dry as cotton and she ran her tongue across her lips, feeling her sharp fangs graze the flesh of her bottom lip. Fangs? Since when did I have fangs?  
  
She felt deliciously wicked and flicked her eyes towards her master. She impatiently tugged her arms causing the silver chain to cut into her wrists. She felt a trickle of blood run slowly down her arm.  
  
"Get me down," She said fiercely. Her voice was sexy and smooth as velvet. And Kikyo couldn't suppress the hair on the back of her neck that seemed to rise with the aura the girl gave off.  
  
Naraku, his face half hidden by his baboon attire, grinned at her fiery attitude. With a flick of his wrist the chains on her ankles, and on her wrists, broke and disappeared. A look of relief flickered across her face.  
  
She hovered in the air, rubbing her tortured wrists gently. She looked around for any kind of object that she could assess her new body with, but her gaze landed on Kikyo.  
  
"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she looked at the dead young woman in front of her. She saw the silvery illusions of souls inside her body, and flickering behind her eyes.  
  
"My business here is none of your concern," Kikyo answered icily. Her eyes gave away no betrayal.  
  
"Wench." Kagome, now dubbed Night by her master, smirked at the sudden flash of anger her word sparked in the miko's eyes.  
  
As Night landed softly on the ground, and started to walk past Kikyo to find a mirror, Kikyo reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly. Her slender fingers held onto Night's wrist as if it were a life line. Cutting of the circulation.  
  
"Do not insult me, Night. I find it hard to believe you are strong enough for the task ahead of you. Do not get arrogant." Kikyo's eyes were narrowed, her voice dripping with venom. Night glanced at Kikyo's hand, holding her wrist, then back at Kikyo. Meeting her eyes, Night let the faint shadow of a smirk pass over her face, before it turned stone emotionless. A crackle of blue lighting energy circled Kikyo's hand, cutting into her flesh with many small slices; like knives. Kikyo pulled back quickly, a cry of surprise on her lips.  
  
Night took a dangerous step forward, her face close to Kikyo's. Her eyes were taunting as she looked at the dead miko.  
  
"Oh, poor thing. What's that matter, priestess? Did you feel the heat of anger? The flames of vengeance, in my touch? Although the pure Kagome still dwells within this body, she is not the woman you are looking at before you. But I feel her anger towards you." Night smirked, enjoying the look in Kikyo's eyes. "And as for you believing whether or not I am up to this task, well its not your decision to make."  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Kikyo, I suggest you second guess what you are thinking before you voice it. It does look like Night would enjoy a battle at the moment." Naraku turned, looking over his shoulder at everyone. "Night, come with me for further instruction. Subaki, you are coming as well." It wasn't a question, it was an order. "Kanna, show Kikyo to her place of residence, then get your sister and return to me immediately."  
  
"Yes, master Naraku." Kanna and Night said together softly. Kanna motioned for kikyo to follow her.  
  
Once Naraku had taken the other two to a different room, Night looked around. This room was much bigger, the walls were padded, scorch marks on them. She guessed this must be the training room. She saw the lingering of a disconnected soul in the corner of the room; a mirror was on the wall and Night went to stand in front of it.  
  
She stared in the mirror, starting with her hair, and working her way down. Her hair was a deep ocean blue, her eyes a brilliant shade of ice blue. Her face was the exact same as Kagome's except for the color of her eyes. Her body was much more mature; a twenty-one year old's body perhaps.  
  
She wore a silk black kimono that hugged her form in all the right places, but subtly bringing out her femininity. A red silk emblem of a spider was on her left shoulder and down the sleeve a half ways. A silk red trim was all the way around the kimono, and on the tips of the sleeves. The sleeves fell down to her fingertips. Her nails were painted a swirl of black and red, along with her toe-nails. She wore no shoes. What she really enjoyed, was the cut that was started straight up the middle of the front of her kimono, but then gradually turned when it reached the middle of her knees, until it caused a slit that went up to the top of her left thigh.  
  
Night studied her reflection once more, then turned to look at her master. "I can see why you named me as you did, master Naraku." Night grinned. With her attire, and her whole appearance, she blended in with the darkness.  
  
Seeing that Night was done looking over herself, Naraku glanced at her. "Night, do you believe you will be able to keep Kagome's pure soul locked up in you mind, only allowing her to watch from your eyes?" Naraku's voice was soft and low as he looked at his new reincarnation.  
  
"Yes, master Naraku," Night replied automatically.  
  
"Good. Subaki," Naraku's eyes flickered to the dark priestess. "You are to keep possession of the girls soul, so that she can't fight to regain control of Night's body and warn Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you both understand your orders?"  
  
"Yes," they both chorused, with the exception of Night, who ended it with 'master Naraku.'  
  
"Good. Night, you need to be aware of your powers. You have the flames of Hell, and the waters of the Oceans. You are able to use your powers for whatever reason you choose." He held his hand forward, revealing a deep red energy ball the size of a big marble. "I hold you heart in the palm of my hand, do not even think of defying me."  
  
A flicker passed over Night's glowing body, as if she were alarmed. "Master Naraku, I would never think to betray you-"  
  
Naraku smirked. "I am no fool," he said quietly, "to place my trust in anyone unless I hold their very heart in my hand... and perhaps not even then. But allying yourself with the strong has rewards. Remain loyal to me, and I will grant you three of Kagome's jewel shards."  
  
"Yes, master Naraku."  
  
"Subaki, you may go. The room you shall be using, will be shown to you by Kanna when she returns. Stand out side the door of this room and wait for her arrival. She will know what to do."  
  
Without a word, seeing as she didn't need to take his orders, she turned and left the room, her snake demon slivering out behind her. As she walked out, Kagura walked in, and Night saw as two shadows passed the door behind Kagura. It was Kanna and Subaki.  
  
"Master." Kagura knelt in front of him, then straightened. "Kagura, meet your other sister, Night. She will be going with you when you attack Inuyasha later today. Kanna shall be staying behind, it will just be you and Night."  
  
Kagura nodded, "Yes, Master."  
  
Kanna walked in slowly, her vacant eyes sweeping over Night and she nodded slightly in approval. Night smiled, and watched as Naraku looked at Kanna.  
  
"Kanna, you are to watch Subaki, and make sure she does not try to steal the jewel, and that she does not try to leave before her order is finished. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, master Naraku." Her voice was haunted soft.  
  
"Now, Kagura, Night. Your both prepared, correct?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Good, you may go. Kagura, tell her what she is to do, as you go to find the group."  
  
"Yes, master." He watched as Kagura disappeared from the room in a swirl of wind, and Night, in a mix of flames and water.

  
  
Kagome moaned softly as she struggled to regain consciousness. She heard soft humming, as if a child was nearby and was singing. She shivered, feeling as if she was transparent. She listened as the humming changed into a malicious childrens song.  
  
Ms. Mary mack, mack, mack  
All dressed in black, black, black  
She has a knife, knife, knife,  
stuck in her back, back, back  
She cannot breath, breath, breath  
She cannot cry, cry, cry  
that's why she begs, begs, begs  
She begs to die, die, die  
  
She felt cold shivers slide down her spine. The voice was vaguely familiar and she whimpered in fear. The voice belonged to the same woman that had talked to her when she was on the wall.  
  
Kagome felt as if she was strapped in a chair. Chains held her arms to the arm rests, and her held her ankles together. She looked around. Everything was dark, she couldn't even see her own legs if she looked down. She knew she wasn't in a room. Something....was off. She screamed as she felt a sharp jolt and when she opened her eyes, she saw the woods.  
  
She knew where she was now. Piecing together what happened with Naraku just a while ago, and when Subaki had first imprisoned her inside herself, she knew it happened once again. Now she was looking through someone elses eyes.  
  
It must be the woman I heard talking to me earlier, she thought. She squinted, trying to remember what the woman looked like. Earlier, when she had been released from the wall, the woman blocked her, but then when they were in a room with a mirror, Kagome caught brief images of a reflection.  
  
Same face....she struggled to remember something else, and screamed slightly in frustration.  
  
'Hey!,' the woman barked at her. 'Calm down, hun, your going to give me a damn headache. Stop the yelling, no body can hear you.'  
  
'Let me out!'  
  
The woman chuckled. 'I think not, doll. Naraku seems to have a special interest in having you, and for the moment, he want's you unharmed.' The woman sighed slightly, still walking through the woods, and Kagome caught the sight of Kagura as well. 'Believe me, doll. If I could let you out I would. I have no use for ya.'  
  
'I wont let you keep me here! I fought it last time and I'll fight it again!' Kagome jumped out of the chair miffed. How could she fight something she wasn't even sure what it was. This was totally different from when Subaki had first possessed her.  
  
She felt the woman smirk. 'You do that.'  
  
Kagome screamed in frustration again, and the woman yelped. 'Oi! I said stop!' Kagome was forcibly slammed down back into the chair, as the womans mind pressed against her control. She opened her eyes and saw that the woman was trying to block her out, so that Kagome couldn't see anything. She panicked.  
  
'Wait! Please don't! Let me see!' Her voice was pleading, and the woman smirked again.  
  
'Fine. Just stop that screaming.'  
  
"Night. What are you doing?"  
  
"Hmm?" Night looked at Kagura. "Nothing. The girl wont stop yelling."  
  
"Well keep going, the half breed and his friends are close."

Miroku and Kaede, once again, held Sango back as she started to pounce on Inuyasha. Unabashed fury flashed in her eyes and Inuyasha took an involuntary step backwards. The normally shy, but strong willed taijiya, had to be held back for the third time that day, from trying to claw Inuyasha's eyes out.  
  
When he had returned without Kagome, he was bombarded with questions from the monk and taijiya, harped upon by Shippo and regarded curiously by Kaede. He would have bet his life he could never hear out of his ears after all their screaming.  
  
He told them that the Kagome they saw, and the Kagome he talked to, was one of Naraku's possessions, or minions. Of course, out of pride, he left out about the part in the woods.  
  
Now as he stood in a corner of the familiar hut, trying not to snap back furiously at Sango, a low growl emitted from his throat.  
  
"How could you! You of all people should have know, Inuyasha!" Sango's voice was shrill, and loud enough to shatter glass and his ears flattened to his head.  
  
"Sango! Sango!" Miroku held her wrists in one hand, and his free arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She was much stronger than she looked, and Miroku could feel a sheen of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Miroku, let me go!"  
  
"Sango, this isn't going to settle anything! If you calm down we can start to find Kagome!" Miroku felt Sango stop struggling against him, but her eyes still flashed dangerously towards Inuyasha.  
  
Sango regarded the hanyou in front of her. He wouldn't even look any of them in the eye. Something must have happened, she thought. He looked dejected, like he gave up on something that he really thought could happen. She felt something stir in her heart, knowing he was hurting, and her yelling didn't help. She sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha." She looked away from the hanyou. "So, when do we start looking for her?"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Miroku turned toward the sound of Sango's voice to see her hiriakotsu flying in front of his face, killing a snake demon that had managed to sneak up behind him.  
  
They had left around sun down, wanting to find Kagome as soon as they could, but a swarm of demons came from no where, but Inuyasha kept saying they were from Naraku. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo now kept the demons that snuck up behind each other from attacking.  
  
"Thanks Sango!" He tugged off the beads from his covered hand and began to suck in the demon parts.  
  
"Miroku stop!" This time it was Inuyasha who called out. When the monk turned to as him why, he saw the poisonous insects.  
  
"Damn!" He quickly re-wrapped his hand, and grabbed his staff and warding scrolls.  
  
But all at once, the demons turned from them and returned to where they came from. Or, at least the ones Inuyasha didn't strike down with his backlash wave.  
  
Sango, Kilala, Shippo and Miroku all ran up to Inuyasha's side, to see the half demon staring ahead of them towards the bushes.  
  
"What's going on? Why're they leaving," Shippo asked incredulously, standing on Kilala.  
  
"Shut up runt."  
  
Shippo had been taking it fairly well since Kagome had been gone, and Inuyasha chalked it up to the fact that he thought he needed to be strong for her. He could tell the little runt missed her, and could see the loneliness in his eyes at night. Sometimes, when Shippo thought Inuyasha was asleep, he crawled up and into his lap and fell asleep. Then he would wake up before Inuyasha did and sneak off. Inuyasha let him, because he knew how hard it was for the kit. After all, when he was little, he didn't have anyone.  
  
Back in the present, Shippo's question was answered when blades of energy shot towards them. Inuyasha stood his ground, using Tetsaiga to block the attack, and grabbing Shippo and pulling him to his chest, behind the big sword. The other three leapt out of the way. Inuyasha caught the familiar scent and growled.  
  
"Damn you, Kagura."  
  
Kagura's laugh could be heard all around them, and they all grimaced. It was bad enough hearing Naraku laugh.  
  
"Well, well, well Inuyasha. Still as arrogant as ever, are we? I thought you would be a little nicer, considering Naraku has the girl." Kagura's voice was soft and taunting. She was clearly enjoying this.  
  
She landed fifty-feet away from Inuyasha, her arm raised to the side half- way, her fan pointed down towards the ground. Her red eyes trained on Inuyasha.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, his grip tightening around the hilt of his sword. His eyes flashed red dangerously. He was losing his temper quickly and was caught off guard when Kagura answered.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Night stepped out of the shadows, and her eyes flashed with something unrecognizable when she saw Inuyasha; but quickly turned cold and menacing.  
  
Inuyasha started to attack her, but stopped. For the quickest instant, a subliminal alarm went off in his mind telling him not to attack the new demon. For the briefest moment he saw the visage of Kagome's face on the new demon's body and caught her scent; but only for a second. Then it was gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	16. A Miko's True Power

Hello everyone! Ok, well school is starting for me on Friday, so I wont have my updates as quick and soon as you and I would like. What I am going to try to do is, finish my other story Silent Screams, for those of you who are enjoying it. Then im going to wrap up this one. Don't worry though, I still have plenty of chapters for this one, and not to mention a sequel idea, but do you guys want one?  
  
kaginu=love: BABYSITTING?! I know how it feels, I do that too! LOL Can't wait for your next update! Bye gurl!

orange-inuyasha:: I thought I told you I liked your name! IM SORRY! I honestly thought I did....well I do love ur name is cute! and orange is my favorite color! So 2 thumbs up!

kogasgirl: Yeah I thought the song would have some effect. LOL. Glad it worked out for ya! LOL. Im glad you like my story, can't wait to hear what you think.

shortpoet: Correct me if im wrong, but I have a nagging feeling you like this story better than my other one? Which is perfectly fine, here....a little closer....whispers so do I....hehehe. Ok anyways! I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter!

  
Oh yes, and when this story is finished, I have another one coming out called Night Vision. Im still in the process of working on the outline, and I have a friend helping with my hard decision making on which version to post, so it will be out sometime after Silent Screams is done, and maybe later than that.  
  
-If it's meant to be-  
-don't think about it-  
-let love run free-  
-'cause your on your way-  
  


A Dead Lover's Last Wish  
  
PG13  
  
Romance/Tragedy/Drama  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
A Miko's True Power  
  
  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha through the woman's eyes, and felt hope wash over her. She tried to move, tried to scream out his name, but Night wouldn't allow her to do anything but watch, and she felt her hope ebb away. There was nothing she could do.  
  
All at once, everything clicked in place like a puzzle. She knew Naraku's plan now, and she understood why he placed her soul in this body. He planned for Night and Inuyasha to fight, and he knew Inuyasha would come out the victor in the end, ultimately killing Kagome in the process.  
  
She started to panic. She had no way of getting Inuyasha to realize this was all just a set up. That if he fought Night, and won, it wouldn't be a victory for him, but for Naraku. She could almost hear his cruel laughter now, as he sat in the confines of his castle, protected by demons, and Kanna, watching the whole scene unfold from her mirror.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't deliberately kill her, she knew that. So it was just a matter of letting him know she was inhabiting this body, as well as another soul. It seemed easy enough, but Kagome knew better, and didn't allow herself false hope.  
  
Their was one problem. She could read Night's thoughts, and that meant she knew what Naraku's orders were. She was supposed to get Inuyasha to release the Tetsaiga. The sword that held his demon blood from over taking him, and she felt her own blood run cold. If that happened, then Inuyasha wouldn't give two flips if he killed Night. Meaning, she had to get a hold of Inuyasha before Night carried out her orders.  
  
'I see you have figured out our plans.' Night said, mockingly.  
  
Kagome said nothing, just looked at all her friends.  
  
'Don't expect to warn him, hon. There is no way im going to let you out. But don't worry, when Inuyasha's attack comes at us, I'll replace my soul with yours.' She smirked. 'Kind of like trading places, and his attack will hit you, and I'll release myself from this body before I can be killed. So, its just you that will die today, hun.'  
  
With every word that Kagome absorbed, she seemed to grow colder. She curled up in the chair that kept her imprisoned and let the tears that she had tried so hard not to let out, fall freely down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, burying her head in her knees and rocking herself back and forth slowly.  
  
Even with her eyes closed, she could still see through Night's eyes. She couldn't get away. She couldn't keep herself from seeing her friends faces as they killed her, thinking she was someone else. There was nothing she could do, but watch.

  
  
The sweet tang of his blade as he slipped it out of its sheath rang through the silent clearing. The sword pulsed once, then transformed into a fang.  
  
Inuyasha pivoted his left foot, getting in his battle stance. His sword was clutched in his hands, the hilt drawn slightly close to him, but pointing slightly to the left, the sharp edge pointing towards their new enemy and more to the right, the metal glistening in the sun. He felt a strange pulse in the Tetsaiga and looked at it. It was vibrating and he saw a faint purple energy emanating from the woman in front of him.  
  
Like Kagome.  
  
He sensed purity coming from her, and confusion clouded his mind and his better judgement. How could one of Naraku's minions be pure? Kohaku was pure before Naraku got a hold of him, and still Inuyasha couldn't sense any purity coming from him. So how was this woman different?  
  
His eyes slid over the woman in front of him, a smirk on her face. As if she knew what he was thinking and why. Her body was slight, but dangerous, her lips a light shade of pink, her eyes piercing and venomous. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips, looking slightly amused.  
  
Inuyasha growled, shaking off all his question about the woman, but Tetsaiga pulsed again, this time more forcefully than the last. Inuyasha glanced at it, summing it up to the fact that it sensed the battle ahead, and was eager to get it started.  
  
"What has Naraku done with Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled viciously, glaring at Night. She smirked and his mood faltered.  
  
"You will find out soon enough. Mean while, attack me, Inuyasha." Night's smirk grew wider as she saw the confusion in his molten amber depths. He was quite attractive, she thought. With hair as silver as moonlight upon water, beautiful, molten amber eyes, ablaze with anger and passion. Too bad Naraku wants his head, she thought maliciously, he would be rather good as a pet. Or a treat.  
  
She heard Kagome's thoughts in her head. 'Don't even think about it."  
  
Night smirked, 'And what do you plan on doing about it?' Kagome was silent, and Night smiled.  
  
Inuyasha growled again, and he heard his friends behind him. He sparred a glance in their direction. Sango's eyes were defiant, full of the warriors spirit. And she hefted her weapon above her head.  
  
Miroku held his staff in one hand and sutra's in the other. What Miroku thought the sutra would accomplish, Inuyasha had no clue. Kilala was transformed and standing in between Miroku and Sango, and Shippo was on Kilala, a ball of fox fire already in his hand.  
  
He looked back, and in one quick motion, lunged toward Night, the energies of himself, and of Night colliding. "Bitch! What did you do with her?" Inuyasha pierced through their energies with his sword and watched as she floated into the air then landed back on the ground without a scrape.  
  
"My, my, a bit temperamental are we?" This time, it was Kagura who spoke, and the group looked at her. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Do you love this girl? I thought you were with the dead maiden." Kagura smirked at the look in Inuyasha's eyes. "I have made my point." She said simply.  
  
A whirl of wind rushed passed Inuyasha, followed by Sango's cry of Hiraikotsu!, as her boomerang flew past him and connected with a surprised Kagura in the ribs. Kagura was flown back against the tree, and she watched as the young taijiya regained her weapon and readied to use it again.  
  
"Stupid human," She cried as she stood up, wincing from the pain in her ribs, but bringing her arm up and slashed her fan towards Sango, watching with a sickly delicious satisfaction as Sango was thrown a couple yards, landing on her back.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku cried.  
  
The battle had begun with a vengeance.  
  
Naraku smirked maliciously. He sat in a room of his castle, the windows open a crack, candles lit in the corners of the room; its light reaching only so far. The wind was cold and refreshing against his bare back and chest, the flames of the candles flickering slightly.  
  
He watched the battle from Kanna's mirror. The young demon child sat silently in front of him, her legs tucked under her, her dark eyes haunted and soulless, her tiny hands suspending the mirror.  
  
"Lord Naraku," Her voice broke through his thoughts, and he glanced at her. She never spoke, and normally it was just to Kagura. So she must have something important to say, he thought.  
  
"Yes, Kanna?"  
  
"My apologizes my lord, but," her voice was soft and slow, like normal and she focused her soulless eyes on Naraku. "The dark priestess, Subaki is talking to me through telekinesis. She said she had tried to talk to you, but your barriers are too strong and she could not intercept your thoughts to get through."  
  
Naraku grinned. "What does she want, Kanna?"  
  
"She says, Kagome's spirit is flaring. Her purifying energy is reflecting out on my sister, Night. Inuyasha senses it, my lord. And he is hesitating to attack. She wants to know what you plan to do."  
  
Naraku thought about it for a moment, bringing his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Show me Kanna."  
  
Kanna nodded slightly and the image in the mirror changed, and showed Night and Inuyasha staring at each other. Night was smirking, waiting for his attack, but Naraku saw the slight pink aura radiating off of her. "Tell the dark priestess to grab a stronger hold on Night's soul. That should block off the power coming from Kagome's soul, and she should only radiate dark purple."  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
The mirror image changed once more, showing an ariel view. Naraku smirked. The monk Miroku, and the taijiya Sango, fought side by side against Kagura. The fox child, Shippo, and the fire-cat, Kilala, were fighting off hordes of demons that threatened the life of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
"It will not be long now my dear child."  
  
Inuyasha stopped hesitating as he watched the pink aura turn a dark purple, identical to Kagura's. "Damn it all. It was just an illusion." Without a second thought, he leapt off the ground, raising his sword above his head.  
  
"Wind scar!" His voice rang through the forest clearing and birds flew out of their nests and into the sky. He brought his sword down, the colliding energies crackling and watched as Night deflected the attack with a wall of, it looked like, fire and ice.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Night laughed. "Is that your best shot, Inuyasha? I thought a half-breed like you, with the reputation that you have, would be much stronger."  
  
"Wench." Inuyasha growled and struck again, this time a triumphant smile replacing his frown as his attack connected with Night and flew her up against a tree. Within a flash he was in front of her, his body pressing hers to the tree, the blade of his sword pressed against her throat. His molten amber eyes bored into her dark eyes threateningly.  
  
Once again, Tetsaiga pulsed and Inuyasha couldn't move his sword. He tried again, unsuccessfully.  
  
Tetsaiga protects humans.....not kill them.  
  
He wasn't sure where that thought came from, but he had an idea that it was his instinct. After all Night wasn't human. Something was telling him that Night was linked to Kagome somehow, in some way. But he wasn't sure. He growled deep in his chest. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha's grip on Night slackened as Kagome's voice reached his ears. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see Night's shocked face. His ears twitched and he felt a hand on his cheek. Then, without warning, her hand became hot as fire and Inuyasha yelped jumping back. Night grinned as she looked at her hand, ablaze with fire.  
  
"Inuyasha, your foolishness will be your downfall." Night glanced at the shocked hanyou, who had one hand on his cheek where she had barely scalded his flesh. She held up both hands. "Look, Inuyasha. Look at your enemy, and re-contemplate your chance to win." Night's right hand was still ablaze with fire, her left shiny, holding a swirl of water and ice in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha regained his baring and smirked, seemingly unperturbed by her words. His eyes flashed with anger and the passion for fight. Just as he was about to attack her again, Kagura landed beside her, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala ran up to his side and they all stood there glancing at the two young woman. What was going on?  
  
"Problem, Kagura?" Inuyasha mocked sweetly.  
  
Still in a fetal position, she smiled slightly. She had managed to take control of Night's body for a couple seconds, using her own voice and trying to touch Inuyasha, but then Night regained control, seemingly surprised. Her smiled faded. Their was nothing to do. If Kagome couldn't hold onto Night's body for more than a couple seconds she couldn't do anything.  
  
Kagome sat up. No, she had to figure out something to do. She couldn't die. At least not by Inuyasha's hand. If he killed her, she knew he would never live with the guilt. She couldn't let him feel that way the rest of his life. She saw the whole thing through Night's eyes the whole time, and now, she saw all her friends lined up in front of Night and Kagura.  
  
All that mattered were her friends, the ones who had helped her when she needed it. The ones who were always there for her, and believed in what she could do.  
  
She looked from friend to friend, hoping and praying beyond all belief that she would be able to free herself before something happened.  
  
She recalled a monk with a boyish grin that melted her heart and who, despite his lecherous tendencies, was always there for her. And she remembered the way he had fearlessly run into battle, prepared to die to save them from Naraku, willing to sacrifice it all without fear.  
  
She remembered Sango, a young woman who had lost everything, and how much pain had been in her eyes that first time they met. She recalled how much three years had managed to heal her wounds. And she also remembered the woman who bravely fought off Naraku's horde whenever necessary to protect her friends.  
  
And Kouga, with his clear blue eyes and innocent heart, who always just wanted her approval, his desire for revenge, and his desire to be loved more prominent then anything else when he fought.  
  
Kagome looked from friend to friend, feeling as though time had stopped and was graciously replaying all these images for her. Of Shippo bounding ferociously into battle, only to run away two seconds later when he realized the opponent was ten times his size, but turning right around to try again another day. Of when he would rush off to try and defeat a demon twenty times his size, only to jump in her sleeping back and cuddle up with her during a heavy lightning storm. Of Miroku laughing despite his curse, being happy at all times, and then turning around and fiercely defending those he loved. Of Sango, who tried so many times to save her brother, but losing him in the end, and yet still smiling and moving on with her life.  
  
Yes, Kagome realized, there was happiness in this world, despite the pain and suffering that accompanied it. And the only way to live was to have both extremes in your life.  
  
Even Kikyou, who's stoic face and troubled soul had always brought Kagome grief, flashed before her eyes, that moment in the village as clear as day. "You are Kagome," she said simply, "Now prove it."  
  
Kagome continued to look at her friends, stopping suddenly when she came across those familiar, beautiful amber eyes.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
That day in the woods when she had freed the handsome youth from the tree would be forever in her heart and mind. The way, after that, he had tried to avoid her, but in the end how they joined together to try and destroy Naraku. The way he always protected her, and how, in his presence, she never felt alone or afraid. How he would crumple to the ground whenever she commanded him to sit, and yet still came back to her later with something akin to love in his eyes.  
  
She had given him hope again when before all he had known in life was pain and betrayal. And in turn, he had given some of that love and devotion back.  
  
I will always protect you.  
  
The words flowed through her mind as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water over her head, and suddenly Kagome felt alive again, the fog lifting and the air around her clearing.  
  
She felt something inside her snap. Whether it was the memory of the voice of the man she had fallen in love with, or the memories of all her friends, she wasn't sure. But it felt as if a flood gate had broken down inside her, and she felt anger seer through her veins, and felt her power pulsing.  
  
She knew what was happening, and instead of trying to force it away, she embraced it. She had tapped into her full miko powers.  
  
They all watched in surprise as a pure pink aura flashed around Night, and her eyes changed. An ear piercing scream emitted from her throat and she was engulfed in a pinkish purple light, hovering in the air.  
  
Her kimono flapped all around her body, her eyes were wide and full of emotions. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her lips were set in a straight line. It was like she was battling something.  
  
Her appearance flickered from Night to Kagome ,and they all watched in shock, not knowing what was happening. Then all of a sudden, Kagura frowned.  
  
"Damn miko." She didn't watch her wording and they all looked at her surprised.  
  
Miko?  
  
She didn't say anything more, and in an instant she disappeared, along with the hordes of demons, leaving Night all alone.  
  
"Kagome...." They all whispered her name simultaneously, and Inuyasha took a slight step forward,and the group gasped when they heard a familiar voice; a familiar name.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Sequel? Yes or No? Its up to you guys, I don't know what you all want. This story has about ten more chapters left. Thanks!


	17. Knowledge of her Powers

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter....

Hey guys! Im sorry that it is taking me so long for the updates on this story, but I had to finish Silent Screams, so I could work on my baby (this one). I have some twists on the Naraku plot of my story, so I wanted to make it perfect. I hope this chapter was well worth the wait, but I might re-do it. Im not totally happy with it. Sorry with the long delay but im getting deeper and deeper into this story, and im trying to draw it out to where the characters are truly expressed in their right hearts. Is it working? Thanks for all your reviews!

****

OrangeInuyasha: Oh! How I love hearing from you!! I love it! I love it! I love it! You are so perky, it's hilarious! (But in a totally good way.) Im deep? You keep saying that, and im flattered, but im not sure how I am....LOL. But then, thats just me, and I love that you think so! Honest! I can't wait to find out how you like this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait.

****

AngelofLight: Im sorry I didn't update sooner, and im really glad you have stuck to my story for so long, even between my long interludes. Thanks for the reviews, gurl! I appreciate them so much!

****

Kaginu=love: sigh I STILL cant get enough of your name! Its so cute!!! I know how it is when you are babysitting boys. Tough little guys aren't they? But they are soooo adorable! Glad you liked the last chapter, hope this one was worth the (long) wait.

****

ShortPoet: As always, you're the one I just sit on the edge of my seat for, waiting to find out what you thought. Your ideas are totally awesome, and I have to say, brilliant! No, your not_ that_ transparent, I just thought you might enjoy this story more. And I have to say, I do as well.

The part with Tetsaiga and Kagome; I just had to throw that in their. After all Tetsaiga was forged to protect humans, not slay them, and If it would have been able to touch Night (aka Kagome) then its purpose would have been blown.

As for Kagome; this girl is very fiery. She has one of those sweet demeanors but hard as rock attitudes when it comes to the value of friendship. Trust and love included. So I knew, that the only way for her to be released of Narkau's hold (and Subaki) was if she was brought back to the real reason she was in that era to begin with. Her friends. As always, thrilled you liked it, and hope this one was worth the wait!

****

Raihu:I have a feeling (that if your one of the 'every chapter gets a review'), I am going to look forward to your comments. From your story of Naraku, your insight and your descriptive nature, I have to say to get a review from you even if its one, is totally mind-blowing. You have a wonderful talent, and im glad you think the same about me. It's always nice to hear.

I see your point about chapters 2-13 being a little weaker in the imagery was concerned, and I have to admit, I have been contemplating re-writing those. Or just tweaking them. Thanks for the heads up, though.

I tried to delve into Kikyo's nature because she is such a neglected counter part in the anime. She is hard to figure out, and she is very mysterious. As is (and ShortPoet will probably agree) Sesshomaru. So, I try my best to un ravel the mysteriousness of the two. Glad to hear your thoughts, and I hope I hear them again!

To all you anonymous readers, reviewers or not, I hope you enjoy my story.

A Dead Lovers Last Wish

PG-13

Romance/ Drama/ Suspense

Chapter 17

Knowledge of her powers

Last night I was looking up

at the stars, and I wondered....

where the hell is my ceiling?!

-----------

The air around them was thick with energy. It pulsed out of her body and towards her friends in waves, rushing at them like a heat wave. The air was staticy around her, her power flaring brightly. It seemed as if she was lost in the midst of the current.

"Kagome!"

She vaguely heard the familiar voice pierce through her power wave. She knew that voice. Gruff and demanding, but sometimes gentle and kind. His face swam through her mind and her breath hitched.

Inuyasha....

She tried to stop what she was doing. She heard Night's screams ripping from her throat, echoing in her head. But she couldn't stop. It was controlling her. Her powers were taking over. She felt the disembodiment as Night left her body, and Kagome's soul attached.

She had purified Night's soul. Or so she thought.

Slowly but clearly, she began to feel the attachment, and instead of sitting in the dark recesses of Night's mind, she had been jolted forward, and she suddenly had her own body back. Night was gone, Kagome was back.

Kagome felt her powers reaching out towards the next target. She heard a sharp intake of breath, then realized it was she who had done it. Her powers were reaching towards Inuyasha!

Back off!

Her mind screamed excitedly at her.

BACK OFF!

She couldn't help it. Her powers were too strong. She wasn't used to this kind of power, and it was unleashed to its full potential; she hadn't got accustomed to it.

Back off before you do something stupid! Like end up purifying Inuyashas demon side and killing him!

That last thought seemed to deflate her, and she pulled her power back sharply. Pain ripped through her forehead, pulsating in her mind with the force of her pull.

She felt her silk black kimono flap around her body, whipping around her ankles. She felt her long hair whip against her neck, stinging every place it touched.

Inuyasha and the others watched in stunned amazement as their newest rival Night, changed into the girl they all knew and loved.

Kagome's image flashed across Night's body, then turned back. Night's early twenty's form subtly changed back to Kagome's; her hair changed from ocean blue to Kagome's normal raven black, and lost its length, returning to her normal mid back length.

Kagome....

He felt his body sigh in relief that she was back. _She was back. She was back. _It echoed through his mind, ricocheting back and forth across the chambers of his mind.

Her eyes opened slowly; frosted pink and pupil less. Now they faded into a dull grey, then to her normal stormy midnight.

Kagome felt herself regain control of her power, albeit, with great difficulty, but she had done it nonetheless; and now she was exhausted.

Now, as she felt her bare feet touch the soft earth beneath her, the silk material of her cloth brush against her ankles, the realization that she was back hit her with the force of a tidal wave. She finally made it. She was back with all her friends. With Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, Miroku and Kaede.

She felt her five friends' aura tickling the edges of her sense, but she was wiped. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the world swayed, and she noted, half delirious, that all her friends had twins.

She was gratefully saved from doing a face plant into the ground as a strong pair of arms settled around her waist. She fell into his chest, and looked up, stormy midnight meeting molten amber for the first time in a little more than a week.

"I made it..." She whispered softly; weakly.

She felt her body weaken, her strength drained. She heard her name called by Sango, Miroku and Shippo, heard a soft mew from the fire cat, and the whispered concern from the owner of the arms that held her securely, before she collapsed -almost hungrily- into the eager darkness of unconsciousness.

(-x-)

Naraku watched, a look of disgust on his face, as the young miko's body slowly faded in and out of his castle walls. It flickered once, then disappeared. His beady red eyes narrowed slightly as he looked into Kanna's mirror. The vision he saw was Kagura, heading back towards his castle. Alone.

"Damn that wretched Wind Sorceress." He removed his eyes from the mirror, training them to meet the dark, haunted eyes of Kagura's sister. The younger child looked back him with her soulless eyes, and read his silent message within his own. He looked back at the mirror and watched as the glass seemed to ripple like water, and the image of Kagura was replaced by his new incarnation, Night, who held Kagome's soul. But now, Night's body was gone, replaced by Kagome's.

"So, that's where her body went," He said with cold certainty.

"Master...someone is approaching." Kanna's cool, smooth voice, devoid of any emotion, broke through his thoughts. His eyes flicked towards the door and he saw a tall, slim figure.

The corners of his lips tugged up into an evil grin. "Ah, Night. You made it back," Naraku said disdainfully. He could feel the anger radiating off the woman in the door way. Her vibrant, but soft pink eyes were flashing with unabashed fury as she stepped out of the shadow of the door frame, and into the dimly lightened room.

"The wretched human, and that filthy half breed. Damn them all," She muttered furiously.

"Sister, are you well?" Kanna spoke towards Night, although her gaze was stared fixedly on the back of her mirror.

Naraku chuckled ominously; Kannas' question ignored. "I see you are angered by what transpired."

"Angered?" She spat out. Her fury was over whelming, and her aura was leaping. As angry as she was, she was still respectful of her Master, now on one knee, kneeling before him. "Angered doesn't being to describe it. Kagura disappeared the instant the girl that I had imprisoned in my mind broke free. You think she is loyal, Master?" She asked venomously.

Naraku was still grinning. "It matters not if she is contemplating to defy me. In the end, she will never be free."

A chill swept across the room and Night stood quickly, turning to the door way she had just come in moments ago, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Kagura. You wench. What the hell were you thinking?"

Kagura smirked. "So you are alive," She said, mild humor in her voice. "Interesting." As always, Kagura's fan covered a slight part of her face. "I figured you would be dead by now."

"That's what you planned on you witch!" Night's aura leapt out at Kagura's and the sudden impact of evil on evil created a rip in the air.

Night's fury, and her image of slaying her sister right then, was cut short when the dead priestess walked in, along with Subaki right behind her. Both women had a look of fury and disgust in their eyes; probably at having to be in the same presence, and neither of them able to go at each other.

"Ah, Kikyo. Subaki." Naraku's cool voice left the dark priestess with shivers down her spine, and she could have sworn that the candles in the corners of the room were almost extinguished by his iciness.

Naraku stood, his black hair cascading down his back in waves, the mirror held in his youngest incarnates hands forgotten for the moment.

"Naraku, I am done. I will not stay here any longer." Kikyo's cool and emotionless voice floated towards him and his eyes met hers.

"You are impatient, Kikyo."

"No. I merely wish to carry out my desires on my own. I do not need assistance from a-..._you._" Kikyo saw the flash in Naraku's eyes. She had about said 'half demon', but then remembered the others had no idea of his demon status. She smirked, and knew she had him in a position to where he could do nothing without her blowing his cover.

He said nothing; his eyes just met and matched hers. She took that as a meaning that he would not try to dissuade her from her decision, and she turned around, about to start towards the door, but was rudely stopped by Subaki.

"Move," She said icily. Kikyo was in no mood to battle Subaki, and until Naraku had his fill of the dark priestess, Kikyo would not touch the vile woman.

Subaki looked as if she was about to protest, but one glance towards Naraku's simmering aura and she obliged, albeit, reluctantly, and Kikyo walked out.

"Soon," he whispered vehemently, his voice low, so nobody but himself could hear him. "Soon, you will be mine, and we will turn this era upside down."

(-x-)

Kagome woke up to warm sunlight on her face, and immediately thought she was back with Naraku. But now, as she looked around the room she was in, she noticed the familiar cot. The small but comfortable room.

Swinging her legs over the edge she stood up, holding her head in her hands to ease the dizziness. As the floor straightened, everything came back to her at once. It flew across her minds eye like a movie on fast forwards, and she groped mindlessly for a few of them before the flew away again. The swirl of memories made her dizzy again and she rested her forehead against the cool wood of the door frame beside the closed door. A dull pain in her head pulsed slightly, no doubt from pulling her power back.

Once her mind was clear and focused, she straightened up. She heard the low murmur of voices behind the closed door; then heard one angry, gruff voice she knew all too well.

Smiling, she gripped the cold door handle and flung it open, greeted by still yelling voices. They hadn't noticed her yet. All except one.

"Kagome!"

It was Sango's startled voice that cut the loud argument short. Before she knew it, her best friend was up off the ground and embracing her, Sango's tears hot on her neck. Her own eyes filled with tears as she embraced her sister back.

Until then Kagome hadn't realized how deeply she had missed her. Missed all of them. Somehow, without her ever knowing it, but definitely allowing it, they had all become like a second family to her. Sango, her sister in every way but blood; Miroku with his boyish grin and lecherous hands, but a warm heart, and a gentle smile, becoming like her best friend; Shippo, her surrogate son, whom she had loved as her own since she first met him; Lady Kaede, who had taught her the ways of this era, and the special herbs and brews for each kind of cute; even the little fire cat Kilala who had graciously saved her butt during a battle, then curled up close to her in the middle of the night. Then, there was Inuyasha, who, behind that rough, come-near-me-and-im-gonna-kick-your-ass-all-the-way-to-Timbuktu-attitude, was just a guy that honestly wanted to be accepted.

Now, as she stood in Lady Kaede's small homey hut, her arms wrapped around her friend, all eyes in the room on her, she felt her tears glide down her cheeks.

"Enough with the crying thing," Inuyasha huffed. He never did like it when Kagome cried, or Sango for that matter. Even if they were crying tears of joy. "It's gettin' on my nerves," he added defensively when he saw the surprised look on their faces.

And then, as if that one statement had made her the happiest girl in the world -although he had no idea why it would- Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms. Even though she knew fairly well he didn't like to be hugged, even though she knew it would embarrass him, she did it anyways.

"Im so happy im back!" She cried, her voice muffled by his shirt. Her gesture was pure hearted, nothing romantic, so she wasn't blushing, but was blushing furiously, and mentally breathed a sigh of relief as she latched onto Miroku next.

But his glory was short lived when a shout of "HENTAI!" and a smack, drew his attention back.

"But Lady Kagome! I was only checking for wounds!"

"Yeah right!" She exclaimed hotly. "You think if I had any wounds on my back side, I would be able to walk?!"

Their petty argument was ceased abruptly, with the sound of a dead weight hitting the floor, and Shippo's cry of delight as he latched himself onto Kagome's chest, burying his head in her chest.

"Kagome! I was so scared!" He said frighteningly. "I thought you were never coming back!"

She stroked the kitsunes fur lovingly. "There, there, Shippo. I would never just run away from you guys!" She laughed lightheartedly, and the tense mood in the hut was broken with laughter.

"By the way," Kagome said, her brows knitting together in confusion. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, putting his hands in the opposites of his haori sleeves. "The old hag said you needed to go home for a while."

At first she had bristled, ready to sit Inuyasha for his rude name of Lady Kaede, but what he said next stopped her. Kagome's brow arched in question. "Hm? Really? Why?"

"Feh. I don't know! Ask her!" He yelled angrily. Then, as if reconsidering what he said, he snapped back, "But you aint goin' so it doesn't matter!"

"Nae, child." Lady Kaede turned her brown eyes, full of wisdom and kindness, towards Kagome's. "Yey should return to your own era until Inuyasha and the others can understand why Naraku wants to possess you so."

Kagome could tell from the womans eyes, and her hesitation, that that was not the only reason she thought she should leave. "Lady Kaede, what is it that you don't want to tell me?" Kagome asked worriedly. Her palms had started to sweat with nervous anticipation, and she was puzzled as to why her mind was racing so badly. She was getting mixed vibes from the elder priestess that she had never gotten before.

Kagome sat down, and Shippo curled up comfortably in her lap. Kilala leapt over to her and jumped on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek affectionately, but Kagome just petted her absently, waiting for Kaede's answer. Sango and Miroku, also noticing the slight shift in Kaede, had also sat down, Sango next to Kagome, Kilala now in her lap, Miroku in front of the two girls, a reluctant, but curious Inuyasha sitting next to him.

Inuyasha was growing impatient. "Out with it you old hag!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded, her eyes flashing dangerously with her silent warning. She swore she saw his ears lower slightly and she forced back a smile as she looked back at Kaede.

"Lady Kagome, I may be old and close to my day, but I am still a miko. I can still feel demon auras, and pure ones for that matter." Kagome nodded absently, not sure where this was leading. "Yesterday, when you had fallen free of Naraku's evil grasp, I felt your power." Lady Kaede's eyes lowered -almost shamefully- to the sparkling fire in the middle of them. "I have never felt such pure energy before." She hesitated, but continued. "Not even from my sister."

Everyone was quiet, and Sango gripped Kagome's hand gently. Kagome swallowed around the lump in her throat. "So, what your saying is, for my own safety, and for others, I should leave?"

She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay. But she knew she would do whatever the elder miko suggested wisely.

"Hai, unless Miroku can train you to control your powers, I believe you might be in danger." She looked up at Kagome now, soft brown worn with age but sparked with kindness, meeting stormy midnight. Kaedes expression was grave. "If you had not been in a position to where you needed to tap into your full powers, you would have been able to gradually get used to them, and learn to control them. But now, I fear it is not the case. You have gained access to them already, and to quickly to control without proper training."

"But I don't know how to tap into them. When I was trapped in Night's mind, I was coated in darkness. I could only see what she allowed me to see. Something in me just snapped when I thought Inuyasha was going to kill Night, ultimately killing me in the process." She said softly. "But I don't think I could do it again. I have no clue what triggered my power shift."

"Hai, you may be right child. But if it were to happen again...." She let her sentence trail. "Kagome, what did you feel when you touched your powers?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Kagome took a moment to think back to it. Her head was still throbbing dully, but she pushed past it. "It felt like I was suffocating. Like it was trying to take over."

Inuyasha saw Kagomes eyes mist, and knew somehow that she was thinking back to what happened. Still, it unnerved him to see that look in her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably.

"After....after I purified Night....that's when it happened. That's when I knew it wasn't going to stop there. I ...." She paused, but she continued when she felt Sango's hand squeeze hers gently in reassurance. "I..went after Inuyasha. I couldn't control it," She added hastily. "There was nothing I could do. But then I pulled it back in...." She shook her head slightly. "Thats all I can remember."

Inuyasha stared at the girl before him, his molten amber eyes boring into her figure. But he was also thinking. She said she had gone after him; he remembered. He remembered the tingling sensation of his blood searing, the feel of his mind pulsing, his aura battling with hers. Trying to stave it off, but then it pulled back without warning, leaving his blood boiling and his head pounding.

Kaede's cracked voice broke through his train of thought. "Miroku, you remember how it felt when Kagome tapped into her powers, am I correct?"

"Hai, Lady Kaede," Miroku answered, his dark eyes looking in hers.

"Do you believe you could help Kagome to control hers? Teach her spells and incantations that would be able to help her maintain some semblance of control so she would not release it all without intent?"

Miroku seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded slightly. "I believe it could work. Lady Kagome is a miko, and her powers are pure. I believe incantations and spells could definatly help her."

"This training, you are speaking of, Lady Kaede. Will it hurt Kagome?" Sango pipped up worriedly.

Kaede nodded gravelly. "It could. It probably will, and she will no doubt be exhausted, but it is vital that she learn to control her powers."

"I'll do it." Kagome spoke up suddenly and her voice was strong, startling her companions.

"Right. We shall start soon." Kaede said, tossing a small log into the fire from beside her.

"Miroku, are you ready to start now?" Kagome asked, her stormy midnight eyes looking towards him.

"Only if you feel you are well enough to train."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I think I am."

Kagome got up without another word and was headed out the door when Kaede stopped her. "Kagome, you may want to change first."

Kagome looked down at her silk black kimono. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah, Ill put my uniform back on."

"Nye child. That is the only clothing you have brought, and when my sister had her training her clothes were sometimes torn beyond repair. Although hers was not as extensive as yours will be. Come with me, I have something for you."

Kagome shrugged and followed Kaede into the back room. She returned a couple minutes later in miko garb. But instead of red pants, they were black. Her hair was pulled back at the nap of her neck with a black ribbon that matched her hair. Before she exited the room, she noticed with a short glance in the mirror and a happy smile on her face, that she looked nothing like Kikyo.

She walked out of the room and outside with Miroku. She felt refreshed and new, her headache was gone, and she caught the soft presense of Inuyasha in a nearby tree. Obviously so he could watch her training. He had been awfully quiet lately.

Snapped out of her reverie by Miroku, she jumped slightly. "Are you ready, Lady Kagome?" He held his staff in front of him, along with a couple sutra in the other hand.

"Ready."

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Training Ground

Hey everyone! Okay, well, I decided I wanted to update this before I updated Night Vision (ch 3), and I thought you guys might appreciate that. For those of you that haven't checked out my new story, you should if you enjoy AU fics....anyways! This chapter is going to focus mainly on Kagome's training, and her powers, Inuyasha's feelings towards Kagome and her training, and everyone elses feelings; sometimes regarding the training, other times regarding their own dreams. And it kind of hints towards each others feelings for the others, so I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the lack of 'evil battle action'...but there will be some action in this chapter, just not between Inuyasha and Naraku. But never fear! I have a HUGE battle scene that im sure you will all enjoy (hopefully) coming soon....maybe within the next four or five chapters. Let me know what you think!

P.s. I realize that Naraku may seem a bit OC, but we haven't really seen him mad to the point where he loses his cool facade. He has a composure like Sesshomaru's, so we have never seen him loose it. And we probably never will until he is close to being annihilated. So, by all means, if any one feels like I over did it, or under compensated, _please _let me know.

Angel of Light: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was kind of having a writers block moment, and I seriously contemplated not finishing this story, cause I had NO idea what to do. But then I looked back on all the reviews I had, and I read some ideas from peoples' e-mails and I figured I should do it. Im glad you like it, again sorry for the delay!

Koga's Girl: Hey! Always nice to hear from an old reviewer. Well, I hope this chapter clears up your questions about the triangle. (A.K.A) Kikyo/Naraku/Kagome. Like I said to Angel, I considered not finishing this, and im not TOTALLY happy with this chapter, but I decided to post it, and if you guys don't like it, honestly, please tell me, and I will re-do it. Cause I could probably tie up a few loose ends.

Orange Inuyasha: New outfit? OH! The black and white? Thanks, I like it a lot better too! About Kagome not being able to control her powers, I never intended to write a fic about that. Especially not in this story. This story is my baby, and I want it to be good. So the fact that you never read the 'Kagome not having control of her powers' and the 'Miroku training Kagome' thing, but you like mine, really helps! Again, im really touched you think its deep. I try to write it with vivid descriptions and what-not so if you close your eyes you can see what's going on. Im really happy to hear that. Thanks!

ShortPoet: I really look forward to reading and responding to your reviews! Because sometimes, when you probably don't even realize it, you are giving me ideas in your reviews that I never even thought about! Kudos! Yes, I try to keep my 'evil characters'...well, evil and strong. And possibly, as time goes on, getting stronger. Im just starting to delve into the Night/Kagome story line. I think I will probably kick the idea of Night taking over Kagome again, because that would get old. Instead I think I will have them gain a kind of connection with each other. Well, I can't reveal too much about my future ideas, or you wont be surprised will you? Just to say, I think it will be good.

Kagome handling her powers was a doozy to write. And still is. Most of the stories you read now, have it where she gradually gains her powers, or where she gets them all at once and already has control of them, I just figured I would be different. Trying to fit in how she controls them, piece by piece, and what new tricks she learns to use them is difficult. I have an idea coming that will give her another power, and it will include Midoriko. (And for those of you reading this review response and don't know who Midoriko is, she is the maker of the jewel. Or its original dweller. Im not sure.) Thanks for your heartfelt reviews, they help me a lot!

KagInuLove: Thanks again for the review. Boys are little terrors to babysit, but once you get used to them, they are a lot of fun! And they are too cute! Kagome and Inuyasha getting together? Well, you will just have to wait. Sorry babe!

Raihu: Ah, long review, long review response! MWAHAHAHA!...ahem...As I was saying...im glad you like my "spark of imagery". I have gotten quite a few comments about that, and Im pretty happy with it. I will be putting more imagery into the story as I go. It should be coming quite soon, probably showing up in the end of the next chapter or the beginning of the next, next chapter. During their training, I decided not to have Miroku grope Kagome...(not yet tee hee) just for starters, so everyone can get a look at how its going. But its smoothing out and I will have some funny stuff with it soon. Thanks again!

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

(-x-)

A Dead Lovers Last Wish

PG-13

Romance/ Drama/ Suspense

Chapter Eighteen

Training Ground

(-x-)

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at the sound of Kagome's back hitting the tree he was near. He could smell her blood, hear her small cries of pain, but still she didn't give up. He felt a growl rise up in his chest, sitting in his throat just begging to be released. His claws dug into the bark of the branch he was sitting on. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. This was their seventh day of training and he still had to fight the urge to tell them to forget the whole damn thing. He knew Miroku was training her both physically, emotionally, and in her powers; her emotions seemed to trigger her powers and make them all the more stronger. Inuyasha could sense Kagome getting her powers under control; He knew that this was important. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

He remembered all too well his blood searing through his veins, his head pounding and his demon blood screaming to take over. He didn't want to feel that pain again. He couldn't go through it again. He wouldn't.

More importantly than that was he knew what it would do to Kagome if she didn't gain control of her powers. She would ultimately kill herself, or kill him. She could even end up killing Shippo and Kami knew that if she did that she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp gasp, molten amber eyes focused on the sparring pair expecting to see Miroku standing over Kagome once again. This time it wasn't Kagome on the ground. It was Miroku. Kagome was still at the base of the tree, leaning against it as if for support.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he caught her gaze. Her eyes flared and her fiery red aura, swirled with dark green, danced furiously about her, like flames in a high wind.

Miroku looked up at Kagome surprised. He struggled to sit up, his hands palm down behind him on the ground, holding himself up right. He glanced wearily to his left. There was his staff, lying on the ground, about five feet away. As he stood up to retrieve it, a purple energy blade of about five inches in diameter with barbed wire on the edges whipped past his cheek, leaving a shallow cut. The same disc that flew across his cheek, flew back to her outstretched hand, and more appeared, circling her.

"Lady Kagome, I-,"

He stopped at the look on her face. Her face was impassive, but he swore he could have seen a flicker of worry behind her eyes. She never wore that expression before, not even in battle with Kagura or Naraku. Her eyes were blank, as was her expression. It seemed like she didn't know what she was doing. And her mind wasn't processing the repercussions.

He saw the movement as her hand shifted slightly, and knew she was about to attack again. Just as he was about to shield himself, a streak of red shot down from the tree, behind Kagome.

Inuyasha leapt off his perch in the tree, landing behind Kagome. Without giving it a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her from the back, pinning her arms to her sides. He barely dodged one of her new tricks as it flew towards his hands.

"Kagome! Stop it! Your gonna kill him!" Inuyasha's voice was harsh and demanding, but he knew that if it was anything but, it wouldn't reach her. She quickly stopped struggling and seemed to sag against him.

"Miroku?" She cried out anxiously. Her once blank eyes, were now full of worry and she quickly swept her gaze over his body, looking for any wounds she may have inflicted.

"Hai, Lady Kagome, I am fine. Are you all right?" He had just retrieved his staff, and was walking towards her, worry pooling in his dark, ocean colored eyes.

Kagome nodded numbly, and her head bowed in shame. "Im sorry..." She whispered softly.

Miroku walked up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome. Don't worry about it. Do you think you can handle more training for today?"

Kagome nodded mutely and stepped towards her original spot on the training field. Miroku smiled at her and walked back to his position. Seeing that they were about to start again, Inuyasha leapt into the tree, ever protective, and watched as the training began again.

"Okay, Kagome. That was enough combat training for today; now we are going to try your senses, all right?" His voice floated across their wide space between them and Kagome nodded.

"Okay, now turn around and close your eyes. Inuyasha, I need you to come down here all right?"

"Feh. What for priest?" Inuyasha huffed, but he looked slightly curious and jumped down without waiting for an answer, and went over to where Miroku beckoned.

"Now, I want you to attack Kagome."

"WHAT?!" He yelled sharply, casting a glare at the alarmed monk.

Miroku sighed and glanced at Kagome's turned back. "Not with the wind scar or anything, but pick up a rock or a stick and throw it towards her. Not hard, mind you, but enough for me to see exactly where her senses are leading her."

"Eh?" He didn't see the point in any of it, and to be quite honest, he wasn't comfortable at all with the arrangement. Not in the least. But he picked up a rock about the size of Shippo's fist and got ready.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Miroku called out to her.

"Yeah! What are you doing exactly?" Her voice was uncertain and she looked a little wobbly.

"We are going to see where your senses lead you, all right? Don't turn around." He lowered his voice when he turned to Inuyasha. "Okay, now." Inuyasha hesitated for a second and lightly threw the rock towards Kagome. It hit her softly on the arm. She whipped around.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled, holding her arm, glaring first at Miroku, then at Inuyasha who looked a tad frightened at her attitude. "Don't yell at me wench!" He growled out.

Miroku smiled gently. "It was just to see if your senses would tell you something was coming."

"But a rock?!"

"Well, whenever a demon, or something or someone, with an aura is approaching you from behind, you turn because you can feel their auras. Well some demons are strong enough to cover theirs. They also have weapons that are among the physical world, and would not generally have an aura, if not for the evil purpose that they are bided to do. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded a little uncertainly. "I guess so. So what your saying is, I need to gather my powers to seek out more than just auras?"

"Hai."

"Okay, lets try it again."

Miroku nodded and Inuyasha reluctantly picked up another rock. This time, when he threw it, Kagome leaned slightly to the left and the rock flew past her. She turned with a triumphant grin.

"I did it! I d-! ECK!" She screeched, then ducked as another rock came flying towards her and glared at Miroku.

"HEY!"

"You must never loose your concentration Kagome. That could have cost you your life," Miroku said gravely.

Kagome calmed her pulsing rage, realizing that Miroku had a point. She felt her rage calm as a cool breeze brushed across her skin. She blinked and sighed, turning around again, the happy feeling she had a moment ago for completing her task, totally diminished.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango watched as her best friend, her sister, tried to gain control of her powers. Shippo sat in her lap, eyes watching the training, still ever protective of his surrogate mother. Sango noted the look of helplessness on the young youkai's face. He wished to help Kagome with her training, but they both knew he couldn't. After all, he was still a young child, still learning about his powers.

Sango glanced away from the red headed kitsune, towards Inuyasha. He stood rigidly by Miroku, watching Kagome with flared amber eyes. He wasn't happy about the direction the training had taken. It didn't take a friend of his to see how riled up he was. His stance was tense, and his golden amber eyes seemed as if they were trying to meld into Kagome's back.

She heard Shippo sigh and glanced down at him.

"Hey Shippo, why don't you go to the flower field and pick some for Kagome. I know she loves it when you bring her many."

The young kit turned around in Sango's lap and looked up at her, his bright aqua eyes interested. "Really? She does?" The hopeful look on his face, caused a pang in her heart. Kohaku used to have that look on his face when Sango told him how well his training was going, and how proud father would be.

Pushing her pain aside, knowing the young child would pick up on it, she smiled back at him and answered honestly, "Of course!"

"Hai! Thanks Sango!" Shippo leapt out of her lap and ran towards the flower field. Sango watched the little fox demon run off and smiling, stood up and headed towards the hot springs. Kagome had said when her training was over, she would meet her there.

As she walked through the forest towards the hot springs, her mind wandered. The training Kagome was under taking, the look on her face when she accomplished a part of it, the look on her face when she didn't; all reminded her of when she would train Kohaku. Her soft brown eyes closed briefly as a memory tugged at the edges of her mind and she sighed, relinquishing her hold on it and it fluttered across her eyes.

_"Hey Sango, I did it! Look!" _

_Sango glanced up from working on her weapon and into her brothers face. Glancing at what he was pointing at, a smile played on her lips. _

_"You did it Kohaku! Thats amazing!" She got up from her work and went over to inspect his training posts. _

_There were six training posts stuck in the ground. Each of them had a single apple on it. The trainee had to stand three yards from the first post and bring his or her weapon across all the apple at once, slicing all six of them neatly in half in the middle. The only catch was, the posts were spread apart, and not right behind another, which meant you had to regain control of your weapon while it was slicing through the air. _

_All of Kohakus were cut neatly in half, and the thing that made her eyes widen in shock was it went through the apples so fast, that the top half was still sitting on the bottom half. On every single one! _

_"I don't know what to say!" _

_"I do." A deep voice spoke up from behind them and the siblings turned around to see their father. Kohaku's face immediately turned red as he saw the approval on his fathers face. "Very good, my son. You will be an excellent hunter." _

_.....An excellent hunter _

_.....an excellent hunter _

It was all her fault. She knew....some how she knew. And she ignored it. She slammed her right fist into the tree nearest to her and watched as the edges around her blow cracked and wood splinters flew at her. She ignored the soreness of her knuckles and sank to the ground on her knees. Angry tears threatened to obscure her vision and she furiously blinked them away. The thought that came into her head almost made her laugh out loud. Here she was, a supposed demon slayer, one of the strongest that had lived in her village before the destruction, and now she was throwing a tantrum all because she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

Her fathers image flashed across her eyes and suddenly her own narrowed. She stood quickly, any trace of her momentary pain and sadness erased by a fake calmness. She brushed away the memories, brushed away feelings that came with them and felt a fake peace settle in her mind. It would stay for a while, until she lost it again. 'No, I won't lose it. I'll stay strong. For me. For us.'

As she neared the hot springs she could feet the heat closing in on her already and felt her muscles start to relax. Her hand was throbbing and she saw the skinned knuckles and dried blood on her fingers. She stripped out of her kimono and slowly made her way into the water.

As she leaned against a boulder, most of her body was in the water but from her shoulders up was exposed. She held her hand in front of her, the back of her hand towards her, she looked at her bruising limb. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, and dipped her hand in the water, ignoring the stinging.

She must have dozed, because her eyes flew open at the sound of a cracking branch. She kept herself submerged in the water, and felt a pang of stupidity as she realized she didn't have her weapon with her. She visualized it sitting in the chair in Kaede's hut.

"Sango?" A familiar voice lilted through the trees and Sango felt her body as it sagged in relief, then tensed in recognition.

Miroku stumbled out of the trees, his staff jingling lightly and his dark eyes caught her in the hot springs. An impish grin crept over his face, and a red tint colored his cheeks, (not too mention hers), but he turned around nonetheless; completely surprising Sango.

Still watching him, she slowly made her way over to her clothes, the water rippling with her movements, and hastily pulled them on. As she did, she noticed as he slyly tried to peer over his shoulder, as if she couldn't see. Her eyebrow twitched, and then she smiled in satisfaction as a rock met with his head.

"Oof!"He turned around now, completely innocent. "I did nothing!"

She felt her anger flare, then ebb away. That look of total innocence....

._....an excellent hunter _

"Sango?"

Miroku's worried voice snapped her from her unpleasant memories, and was surprised to see Miroku standing directly in front of her, holding her left hand. She looked at his hand holding hers questioningly.

"Its not what you think," He said defensively. As if executing his point, he pried her fingers loose; until now, she hadn't realize her hands were balled into fists. "What happened?"

Sango saw the pale, half crescent marks made on her palm by her own nails, trickling a thin line of blood. She hastily pulled her hand away and wiped it on the side of her clothing.

"Nothing. What do you want, Miroku?"

"You've been gone for hours, and Kagome was starting to worry about you." So was I, he amended silently, but decided not to voice that out loud.

Sango blinked, surprised. Hours? Then, she started to realize the setting in the forest was different. When she first arrived at the hot springs, the sun was still high in the sky and the weather was a bit chilly, but a soft breeze had stirred. Now, the sun dipped low behind the horizon and the wind had gathered together in an almost icy frost.

"Why didn't Kagome come?" Suddenly, Sango's entire body felt tired, overworked. She massaged her temples with her right hand, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the half crescent marks made on her palms. She felt just like she had come from a training session she used to have at home.

_.....an excellent hunter _

"Sango?"

The demon exterminators eyes focused back on the monk in front of her and she felt her gaze soften. He looked worried.

"Im fine. What were you saying?"

He looked like he was about to protest, but thought better, "Kagome fainted shortly after you left." At the alarm on her face, he quickly added, "She is fine, she just pushed herself really hard." She could tell he was troubled about something, and the way he was looking at her she figured it had something to do with Kagome, but knew he wouldn't say anything unless he had something else to back it up, so she didn't bother.

She took a step forward to start towards the village, but as she passed Miroku, he shot out and grabbed her right wrist gently. She winced at the sudden grip on her wrist, his fingers had grazed her battered knuckles.

"What?" Her voice was harsh, but he didn't seem to have caught it. His dark gaze was penetrating and she found herself wanting, but unable, to look away.

"You shouldn't do that," He said quietly.

Now she was confused. "What are you talking about, Miroku?"

A small tug, and her body was a mere inch from his. Her breath hitched, his hand still holding her wrist. His eyes flicked from her soft brown, instead finding her hand rather interesting.

She released a small mental groan when she realize what he was talking about. She tried to pull her hand from his grip, but he held it tight. Tight enough to keep her in place, but not tight enough to hurt.

"What happened?" His gaze moved back from her hand to her eyes and she glanced away from the sincerity she read in their depths.

"Damn it, I don't need your permission for anything, Miroku. So stay out of it!" She yanked her hand away, stepping away from him, ignoring the other part of her that was enjoying the closeness, and headed towards the village.

Temporarily stunned at her sudden outburst, he regained his wits and ran to catch up with the fuming taijya. He stood in front of her, arms out in the usual cross position, blocking her path and was unfortunately greeted with her flaming gaze.

"I'm just worried, that's all." He put his hands up in mock surrender, and Sango felt her anger slowly dissipate.

She had no right to be angry with him. He was just concerned for her. Like Kagome would have been. She sighed and sent him an apologetic glance, which he took without mention.

"Let's head back before Kagome sends out Inuyasha."

Sango nodded and a smile donned her lips as he waited for her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The crash of a heavy weight against solid wall broke the spell of silence that normally resided in the castle. Darkness spilled across the stone floor, enhancing the eerie evil that hovered over its inhabitants. Kanna stood in a corner, watching as her lord taught her sister a lesson.

Naraku's eyes flashed crimson as he glared at the incarnation in front of him. With his hand clasped tightly around Kagura's pale throat, his fingers were already creating purple and blue bruises. Kagura's ragged breathing filled the room, coming in short, white puffs. The temperature in the room had dropped to an icy freeze; a stark contrast to Naraku's flaming anger.

"You have failed me once again, Kagura."

"I _am _you, Naraku.

With a quick, decisive movement, Naraku pulled Kagura towards him, as if to meet his lips with her own, then slammed her back against the wall again.

"You have failed, Kagura. And for that," he sneered, "you shall pay."

A fourth voice filled the room, oblivious to what was going on between the almost sparring pair.

"Damn that girl. Damn her to hell." Night stormed in the room, her midnight blue hair in a thick braid over her right shoulder, loose wisps floating almost like gossamer wings behind her. "She's too damn protective of her thoughts, she never lets her guard down."

"Night," Naraku growled. He immensely disliked being interrupted during a one on one, but he could see in her exotic pink eyes that she knew something.

He released his hand on Kagura's neck and she slid to the floor, unceremoniously.

"What did you find out?"

"Well, when I was trying to get back inside her mind, either trying to gain some semblance of control, or to get a view of what was inside her head, she passed out. Which, under the circumstances, would've left her thoughts open, and her mind free, actually sealed them away. But," She paused dramatically.

"Continue," Naraku hissed.

"I caught a glimpse of something. It was an outward view of our now residing castle, but then it flashed to being 'inside' it. With you. Then everything shut down and her powers forced me out."

Naraku smiled maliciously. "Good."

"Very good."

Naraku glanced back towards where he left Kagura, not surprised to see her gone. A quick glance in the corner notified him that Kanna had followed, and he saw Night vanish in a swirl of fire and ice.

Now he could be alone with his thoughts. That girl that was always with Inuyasha, the reincarnation of the woman he, Onigumo had loved, and Naraku now obsessed over. If he couldn't get Kikyo, then that girl would have to be enough. And within time, as she grew, he was positive that she would look exactly like Kikyo.

"My dear, Kikyo," Naraku whispered silently, the chill in his voice, nearly exhausting the flames of two candles Night had lit with her anger when she had burst into the room. His eyes flashed with what can only be described as hatred and obsession mixed as one. "One day you will be mine. And Inuyasha will be dead. Whether by your hand or mine."

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Night's Vengeance Begun

**Hey all!Sorry it is taking so long for me to put up this one chapter, but I swear it will never be that long again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for staying with me!**

**Sakura234**: Thanks! Im glad you enjoy it!

**orange-Inuyasha:** HEY! Well, again, I love getting your reviews! Your always so upbeat! Thanks for the sweet comments! ROCK ON!

**kaginulove:** HAHA! He is gone? Hmm, you get a babysitting break! Wanna cyber cookie? Do they get stale? Hmmm a bunch of questions! Oh well, im glad you've sticked to the story, sorry it took so long to update!

**AngelofLight**: You know the right things to say! Yes, writers block SUCKS. As you can tell, I have been having a big load of it, but Im out now, and I have the rest of it planned in my mind, so I hope you enjoy!

**Inuyashaloverchik**: Three words, and I love 'em! Thanks!

**ShortPoet:** It took me a little while to figure out how to bring Sango into the picture and have her thinking about Kohaku without seeming like I just wrote Kagome's training off. It was a tad difficult to figure out how to work it, but when I did, I was like YES! I try to do my best in the imagery section, although sometimes it's not my forte. This chapter here (dream sequence) probably isn't one of my better ones, though I couldn't do anything about it. I just couldn't kick my mind into gear for it, but I hope its O.K.

You will hear a little of Naraku's obsession towards the end of this chapter, although I did leave you guys hanging, Im truly sorry but if I hadn't it would have been too long of a chapter. Honestly, I think it would have landed around thirty something pages, and I like to get ideas from all of you when I leave a cliffhanger. Its just great! Thanks Mary! I don't know what I'd do without your help!

**Your-worste-nightmare-13**: Thanks a bunch! I hope this chapter was descriptive enough, and not too short!

**Raihu**: You are right. A litte of our favorite perverseness from our favorite monk will be coming shortly, although I don't think it will become in this chapter. It doesn't center as much on Kagome's training in this one, but does hint around the subject. Thanks a lot for your long reviews, they really let me know you like what im writing, and you also give me some great ideas for the next chapter!

**Kagome92111**: Lucky you! You just read my story, so this update is going to seem fast, but for all my long-term readers, they are probably mad that I haven't updated! LOL! Well, thanks for your sweet comment, though I don't think its good enough to get published, I have a lot of loose ends that needs tied up. I really appriciate your review! And I hope your happy with this chapter!

_**Hey everyone! Im so sorry about the long wait, but I have had a major writers block, and to make matters worse, SCHOOL is loading up. But I have got it all under control now, so I should have my regular schedule with my updates coming up. I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, I know it isn't my best. Im glad you all appriciated Naraku's outburst, in all honesty, I was worried you wouldn't agree.**_

_**Thanks to all of you that have stayed with my story for this long! I don't know what I would do without all your kind words!**_

* * *

**A Dead Lovers Last Wish**

**PG-13**

**Romance/Drama/Suspence**

**Chapter 19**

**Night's Vengeance Begun**

* * *

_Kagome stumbled across the hollow stone floor, her bare feet scraping the edges of the sharp rock. Her eyes watered at the sharp bite in the air, but she just brushed the moisture from her eyes and continued to walk. She had no idea where she was; she just was. She felt a chill run down her spine and watched as her vision slanted._

_The fog that coveted her surroundings turned and stormed around her, pushing her hair in front of her face. The wind was harsh and biting and Kagome squinted through it to see a face. Her face. _

_"Kikyo." Kagome breathed out the dead miko's name barely above a whisper, but Kikyo's cold, fierce eyes flashed and Kagome knew instinctively that she was heard._

_"What are you doing here? Where am I?" Kagome struggled to be heard above the roar of the wind. She cried out in dismay as Kikyo turned her back to her and started to walk away._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome took a step forward, as if to follow her, but the wind played beneath her feet and she fell to the cold earth on all fours. She lifted her head up as Kikyo's voice lilted through the thunderous wind, soft and deadly._

_"Who are you?" Her soft voice floated over to Kagome and the younger woman looked up She felt a wintery chill slide down her back at the dead miko's words. "And why do you look like me?" What did she mean?_

_Kagome saw Kikyo look over her shoulder before the wind blew her vision away and elder maiden was gone. The young miko struggled to stand, choking on the sandy substance in the wind. A mocking voice behind her made the blood in her veins run icy._

_"Preoccupied?"_

_"Oh god," Kagome groaned. She squeezed her eyes closed while a mental chant resonated through her head. Your not real, you don't exist. Your not real, you don't exist._

_"Oh but I do."_

_Surprised, Kagome opened her eyes. She stumbled forward, feeling something or someone shove her from behind.. Her settings had changed, and she found her gaze riveted to the floor. Now her former white hazed milieux was covered in a sharp, blood red haze. But her eyes were fixated on the bodies. _

_Of her friends._

_"Oh gods, no, no,no," Tears flowed down her cheeks in anguished mourning. She took a few uncertain steps, then fell to her knees._

_"Shippo...,"_

_She picked up the motionless kitsune, cradling him to her chest. His clothes were torn in countless places, and his eyes were closed, his mouth open in a silent scream of terror, or a plea for help. Her tears obscured her vision but she cried out when his body started to fade._

_"No! No! This isn't happening! Shippo!"_

_His body disappeared in a shower of small, white flurries and her arms were around her middle. Her body shook and she bent forward, her forehead meeting the damp earth._

_"You did this, miko."_

_Kagome remained in her position, but her head shook. "No I didn't. I didn't kill S-," Her voice caught. She couldn't say it. The words were to horrible to think, let alone say out loud._

_"Oh yes you did." His voice, cold and smiling, circled around her, consuming her body with its icy breath. She shivered, her mind and body revolting at its touch. But his voice was seductive and lethal yet she found it hard to fight..... "And soon, you will be with me." _

* * *

Morning came slowly, and Kagome found herself getting up before everyone else. Deciding to tell no one about her dream, she tried as best she could to coerce it from her mind and proceeded to make breakfast. The aroma of food awoke Inuyasha and Shippo, then half an hour later, Miroku and Sango.

The others were looking at her every now and then, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. Even Inuyasha noted that she looked far away.

He opened his mouth to say something smart, but the look in her eyes made him stop. Something is really working on her, he thought. But that far away stare is pissing me off, his other half reasoned.

The latter thought won, and he jumped in front of her, startling the girl out of her thoughts and causing her to fall backwards.

"Feh, what's the problem with you wench?" He knew as soon as he said it that he was going to get a firm yank into the ground, but for some reason, he found he wanted the old, confident, happy-go-lucky girl back.

Kagome stood up, anger boiling hot in her stormy midnight depths. "Inuyasha, sit!"

Kagome failed to see the small smirk that painted his lips before he was pulled into the dirt below, and she stepped over the crater, and towards her friends.

Even though Kagome missed it, Sango and Miroku didn't and exchanged puzzled glances. The taijiya watch her friend saunter over to them, the anger dissipated from her eyes only to be replaced with cerebration. Her mouth opened to ask Kagome a question when she felt a wandering hand slide down the small of her back.

A slap resonated through the quaint village and the thud of Miroku's unconscious form hitting the ground made Kagome glance up. She laughed at the irritation on Sango's face; Miroku's in a pleasant, but perverse smile.

"Even unconscious, he thinks indecently," Sango said with disgust.

Meanwhile, the spell had worn off and Inuyasha was currently getting up and dusting himself off when he noticed the hentai monk on the ground. A ghost of a smirk graced his features before he turned a withering glare to Kagome.

"What's been with you all morning?" His voice was gruff, riding over the slight concern he had in his mind.

"Nothing," Kagome snapped, her eyes narrowing. She made a mental note to keep her temper in check. It was hard to do, though. That dream scared the wits right out of her, and every time she saw Shippo all she wanted to do was hold him close and apologize. Even though she had done nothing wrong. Not yet, she thought nervously.

"Maybe I should go back to my time," She said quietly. Having not realized she spoke out loud, she glared at Inuyasha when he growled.

Dismissing the idea before Inuyasha got all jumpy about it, she stood up. She was suddenly very anxious to leave. She opened her mouth to make a comment about hunting for the shards when she realized her apprehension to get out of the village. It was almost identical to her dream. A thick, white fog covered most of the small huts, and the wind was frighteningly calm.

Saving her from voicing her thoughts allowed and raising suspicion, Inuyasha started to speak just as Miroku struggled to his feet. A silly, perverse grin played on his features as he maintained his balance.

"As many times as I get knocked out, I might end up getting short-term memory loss." His eyes glinting mischievously, he walked up to Kagome, taking her hands in his. "Why, hello, miss. Would you mind baring my children?"

Trying hard not to smile at his Shippo-like innocence, she pulled her hands from his, thankful to be getting something to distract her mind. She opened her mouth to retort but a sudden stir in her mind made her look behind her.

"What now?" Inuyasha's gruff voice broke the silence of the moment, and she turned her midnight gaze to meet his amber.

"Three shards," She said hesitantly. Immediately, Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Where? Where are they?"

Kagome squinted in the distance as if trying to see something far away. "There," She said pointing. "But they're separated. In different directions."

"Feh, like that'll slow us down any." Inuyasha smirked and ran in front of Kagome, crouching low to allow her on.

"Wait." Miroku's voice made Kagome's advance onto Inuyasha's back stop. She turned her gaze towards him, noticing he seemed apprehensive.

"What is it? I wanna get going before we loose the shards." Inuyasha's biting tone went unnoticed.

"I think it would be best if Kagome went with one of us," Miroku said slowly, trying not to make the eager hanyou angry. But he sighed mentally when he saw the familiar amber gaze narrow.

"What the hell for?" He barked.

"We aren't done with her training yet, and while she still has a good hold on it, we don't want to test it." As always, Miroku's words seemed wise and true and Kagome found herself backing slightly from the hanyou, who now stood rigidly.

He turned to look at her, and as if sensing she agreed with the monk, crossed his arms and looked away.

"Fine, what do I care." Without waiting for them to gather their bearings and figure out who was going with Kagome, he ran toward where Kagome had pointed earlier.

"Kilala!"

At the familiar command of her mistress, the fire cat transformed and leapt to her side. The taijiya smiled warmly, but shook her head.

"Im going with Miroku, I want you to go with Kagome." Kilala gave her mistress an affectionate nuzzle, then went to Kagome, who quickly mounted.

The young, stormy-eyed woman glanced in the skies for any sign of her former back-riding companion, and saw a distant flash of red. After giving the signal to Kilala, Kagome relished in the feel of the wind against her face, in her hair. Her eyes glazed slightly, her memory trying to recall something of importance.

_Inuyasha...._

The look in his eyes when she had voiced her decision not to go with him. His amber eyes had flashed with something....but what was it? Bewilderment, maybe? Anger?

No, it wasn't anger, she assured herself. Then it clicked. Something reached out and tugged at her heart.

_Hurt._ He was hurt that she wasn't going with him. And it wasn't his pride either. It was just _him._ A small frown marred her normally cheerful expression. She could understand to some extent why he would be hurt. It wasn't because she thought he thought her a mere shard detector, and that was the only reason he wanted her with him. No, she had passed that thought a long time ago. She had grown to accept his reasons, not all of them, but most, however strange they may be.

Her eyes focuses on a blur of red, then gasped. The back of her mind tingled dangerously. A barrier shimmered softly in the wind up ahead of them.

"Inuyasha, wait!"

The silver haired hanyou stopped short, sliding on his feet a few inches until he was, unknowingly, almost nose to barrier. He turned to look up at her, anger and question flashing in his amber depths.

"What?" His voice was aggravated, but she brushed it away.

"One more step and your blowing clear back to where we started," She clarified.

Miroku and Sango appeared beneath the brush and stopped behind Inuyasha. Miroku was panting and Sango was searching the sky for Kagome, when she found her and sighed.

"What are we doing now?" Shippo asked, piping up from Sango's shoulder.

"Whats it look like were doing, runt?" Inuyasha's harsh voice was barely noted as Kagome looked from the barrier, back to her hanyou friend.

"The bigger question is," She said slowly, and Inuyasha's amber gaze flew to her as Kilala landed. "Why is Kikyo here, and why is she protecting Naraku?"

* * *

"It's an obsession, Naraku." The young maiden smiled coolly. "It's not like you to fall to such foolish standards. Or is it, that you do not wish to kill me?"

Naraku's red eyes flashed in the darkness that surrounded the two unlikely companions. An eerie smile painted his delicate lips and a low laugh escaped his throat.

"Are you so firm in your belief that I, Naraku, would not be able to kill you?" His thin, snake-like lips curled into a grotesque, evil grin.

The look on Kikyo's face did not falter. "Naraku may be able to kill me, but Onigumo can not." She smirked. "Within you lies the heart of a human. You are but a mere half-demon, Naraku. It would be foolish for you to think other wise."

An elegant black brow cocked in intrigue. "Then why is it, Kikyo, that you have such a confidence in my _half demon_ blood to severe that girl," a smirk painted his lips this time, and Kikyo's fell. "Your _reincarnate _none the less, from this world so that you can take your _half demon _lover into the abyss of Hell?" His voice was cold and edged.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "My motives and my decisions are none of your concern, Naraku. What I choose to do with Inuyasha will not bother you any, will it...._Onigumo_?"

The dead maiden barely uttered a gasp before a hand struck her cheek and the blow made her fall to the floor. She looked up, her cool eyes meeting fiery red, full of raw anger of the demon Naraku, and lust of the human Onigumo. A fleeting smile grimaced Kikyo's lips.

"I struck a nerve, I take it?" Hiding her shock at the fact Naraku could strike her, her voice was hidden behind a cool, collective demeanor.

"You will take your leave," Naraku's only response.

Taking the comment as curse and a warning, Kikyo gracefully got to her feet, but slowly enough to show she wasn't taking orders from him, and after a smoldering look towards the half demon seething before her, swept out from the room.

"Master, may I please go have some fun with that dead wench?" Night's midnight seductive voice floated through the room from her present spot in the corner, and her pink eyes flashed with an angry vehemence in the shadows. Her long, slim legs were crossed in a lazy position, but she stood up in hopes his answer would be the one she wished.

"Do as you wish, Night. But do not kill what is left of her." A small smile graced his now collected features. "That will be my doing."

"Yes, master." With a bow and an evil grin, the young element sorceress disappeared leaving a trail of icy breath behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please check out my new one-shot, Betrayed By Her Heart. I would really appreciate it you guys. It's not very long, but I've only gotten one review, and Im wondering whether or not it was good enough to post. Thanks a bunch everyone!**


	20. Dreaming Wonder

I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have a feeling I've lost quite a few people that stuck with this since the beginning and it saddens me, but, as I said before I'm very sorry. I've been to two funerals in the last five months, and I'm about to go to a 3rd and I'm just very wrapped up in life at the moment. Writing is very important to me, and when I don't write it feels like I've dropped a part of my soul on that dirt path that leads me to my future and until I turn around to go pick it up, I'm stranded. That's how it's been for a while and I figure I owe it to you guys, and most importantly myself, to update this. To give me a good, emotional outlet. Here is the review responses, and following it will be the story. Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay, and I hope you like this chapter.

Cat1234: I'm not sure exactly when I'm going to put them together, but I like to ease my characters into an emotional ordeal, and this chapter is going to be the beginning of that transaction. Please bare with me, I'm working on it. Thank's for the review.

KagInuLove: LOL! It's okay if you want to "woot woot party ova here woot woot". I don't mind. I love the enthusiasm in your reviews and I'm really glad you have stuck with my story. Thank you for the reviews.

AngelofLight: So far the only thing my head wants to cook right now is chocolate. Hey, I'm a girl, I've got cravings. LOL! Yes, writers block does make you want to rip out your hair, and I've got very little left as of now...hehehe j/k. Thanks for reviewing.

Kagome92111: Thanks for your enthusiasm! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long! Thank you for reviewing!

OrangeInuyasha: Don't choke on all the Oreos. Least you could do is give me one first. LOL! I love getting reviews from you, as I've told you constantly before. You're always so optimistic and you've never once criticized my story even when I knew I needed it. Everyone needs someone like you on their side. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

ShortPoet: I love hearing what you have to say because you always delve into my story, like your looking for hidden motives or meaning, and you always express your thoughts and opinions, and I just love hearing it. It helps me more on my writing then you know. Only so many people give the evil guys any follow up in their stories, so I try to draw mine out when I write about Naraku, his characters, and Kikyo because, whether most people like it, they are all vital characters and the story wouldn't be original if they weren't in it. Thank you so much for your encouraging words, and your wonderful reviews.

InuKagLuva: LOL! I e-mail you and let you know I posted another chapter once I saw that you posted on my new chapter the same day I had it up, and I just knew you meant to post on the 18th chapter, not realizing I had already posted. I hope you like this chapter.

Blu moon: Thank you so much! I love hearing that my story is unfolding nicely because sometimes I'm not so sure it is. Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Raihu: If you haven't noticed already, I love mixing dreams in with a story because I think it sort of draws out the suspense of what is to come and what's going to happen next. I think it really helps out a story build a wave of wonder, passion and suspense, until it all crashes down and there is a massive ocean of emotion. Whew, I rhymed. Any-who, I don't like drawing out emotional conclusions when one of the characters is having an...epiphany if you will. It's a private personal matter that happens in an instant, and is supposed to be short and sweet. Maybe bittersweet depending on the moment. I, myself, love writing the Kikyo/Naraku confrontations because they are the bittersweet tragedy romances of my story and it's just so much fun to write. Thank you for reviewing my one-shot. I really appreciate it! Thanks for all your reviews.

Kole: I make them as long as I think suits the information I release in a chapter, so it doesn't get boring. I hope this one is long enough for you. Thanks for the review.

* * *

A Dead Lovers Last Wish

PG-13

Romance/Drama/Suspense

Chapter 20

Choices

* * *

The night was cool. Gone was the unbearable heat from the day that made their clothes cling to their backs with sweat, and in its place was the sweet of the night. The group had made camp a few hundred yards from the barrier. After Inuyasha had quite a few bumps and bruises from trying to break the barrier, he gave up in a flare of grunts and disappeared to the shelter of the woods. To brood, Miroku had guessed aloud.

Shippo lay curled near the fire, tucked comfortably into Kagome's sleeping bag and Kilala was circling her area of rest near her mistress then settled, content for sleep. Miroku and Sango had long since fallen asleep, leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

_Inuyasha smirked and ran in front of Kagome, crouching low to allow her on._

_"Wait." Miroku's voice made Kagome's advance onto Inuyasha's back stop._

_"What is it? I wanna get going before we loose the shards." Inuyasha's biting tone went unnoticed._

_"I think it would be best if Kagome went with one of us," Miroku said slowly._

_"What the hell for?"_

_"We aren't done with her training yet, and while she still has a good hold on it, we don't want to test it." As always, Miroku's words seemed wise and true and Kagome found herself backing slightly from the hanyou, who now stood rigidly._

_He turned to look at her, and as if sensing she agreed with the monk, crossed his arms and looked away._

_"Fine, what do I care." Without waiting for them to gather their bearings and figure out who was going with Kagome, he ran toward where Kagome had pointed earlier._

What did it mean, Kagome mused, her gaze on the dying embers. Absently, she picked up a piece of wood next to her and tossed it in the fire and watched as it sprung to life once again. Inuyasha was so confusing sometimes. One minute he was quiet and slightly revealing, the next he was harsh and uptight. Just when you thought you might be getting somewhere with him, his next words turned and slapped you in the face.

What was it that she saw flicker in his eyes when she didn't get on his back? Was it rejection maybe? She could tell he was hurt, but she'd never reject him. Kagome felt her eyes get heavy and begin to fall. The fire was so warm...reaching out to envelope her..._hands in the darkness, hands on the flesh..._She snapped out of it. No way was she going to sleep. She had enough on her mind than to be tormented by relentless dreams.

Kagome glanced up in the trees and stood up quietly. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since he had tried (and failed) to break down the barrier, and was starting to get fed up with it.

I'm going to find out what's wrong with him, she thought angrily.

* * *

He glared at the moon. Didn't the damn thing ever stop glowing so bright? He sighed, running his talons through his bangs in a gesture of frustration. He blamed that new gesture on Kagome. Her name escaped his lips, half sigh, half silent whisper. He cursed at himself silently, catching her scent coming closer to the rock he was currently sitting on.

His foot hung off the rock and slowly dragged back and forth in the silent river that flowed to no where. The moonlight lit up the water with an ethereal beauty and as his slight movement made ripples, his image was distorted among the liquid. Just as it should be, Inuyasha thought bitterly.

His life was a mess. He had a brother with a vendetta, a dead priestess haunting his shadow, a half-demon trying to kill him, another priestess, but this one who was so much alive, haunting the very thing that he had thought he closed off.

His heart.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was a whisper. She had stood near a tree and watched his expression as varied emotions swept through his face, and felt her heart tremble in her chest. She saw his ears twitch in her direction; the only response she got knowing that he was aware of her presence.

She pushed through a blanket of falling ivy, stepped over broken branches and scattered pebbles and then stopped. Slowly, she walked up next to him, stepping into the moonlight, deserting the shadows that she had walked through to find him.

Inuyasha felt her hand on his forearm and stiffened. "What?" His voice was harsh, but Kagome dismissed it.

"Nothing, I was just checking to make sure you were okay. I haven't seen you since," She hesitated. "Since we found Kikyo's barrier."

Inuyasha looked for a way to change the subject. And blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "What are you having nightmares about?"

Kagome stiffened, felt her blood run cold. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha," She asked him, silently praying he wouldn't go any further.

"Feh, you know what I'm talking about wench. You thrash around in your sleep like your on fire. You've got hand prints on your arms that looked like they were burned into your skin, and you've barely said a word for the last few days." His golden eyes flashed as he looked out across the water. She removed her hand from his arm, he felt the warmth of it leave a print on his skin, and heard her sit down.

Kagome was silent, and Inuyasha's golden gaze bore into her small form. He saw the fear sparked in her eyes, the stiff way she was sitting on the ground and felt bad for bringing it up. But he needed to know. Don't ask why, he would never say, but he wasn't about to tell her never mind, so he just kept his mouth shut.

The dreams flew past her eyes and she struggled against crying out against the pain that flooded her heart once more. Why didn't she just come out and tell him? He asked, didn't he? Her arms tightened around her knees. She knew why. She couldn't lie to herself, she knew exactly why she didn't want to tell him. Why she didn't want to tell any of her friends. It was just a dream; A night mare. She didn't want to relive it herself, let alone let any of her friends see it in their own heads when she told them. She sighed. She wasn't going to tell him.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kagome stood up, brushing off her skirt and mumbling an almost incoherent "forget it", turned to walk away.

Within a second, Inuyasha was on his feet. He reached toward Kagome, his fingers grabbing her warm wrist and pulled her flush against him. His amber eyes bore into her's and she gasped.

"Inuyasha, what a-,"

She felt her spirit slip, like an out of body experience as those horrible nightmares flooded her mind once again, flashing before her eyes like a movie on fast forwards. She felt her powers gathering like a storm in her chest, felt it buck for an outlet.

Inuyasha could only watch as Kagome's form glowed a hazy blue, her eyes glassy until he felt his own body freeze in place, and images were thrown across his eyes like he was reliving a long forgotten memory.

_Kagome stumbled across the hollow stone floor, her bare feet scraping the edges of the sharp rock. Her eyes watered at the sharp bite in the air, but she just brushed the moisture from her eyes and continued to walk. She had no idea where she was; she just was. She felt a chill run down her spine and watched as her vision slanted._

_The fog that coveted her surroundings turned and stormed around her, pushing her hair in front of her face. The wind was harsh and biting and Kagome squinted through it to see a face. Her face. _

_"Kikyo." Kagome breathed out the dead miko's name barely above a whisper, but Kikyo's cold, fierce eyes flashed and Kagome knew instinctively that she was heard._

_"What are you doing here? Where am I?" Kagome struggled to be heard above the roar of the wind. She cried out in dismay as Kikyo turned her back to her and started to walk away._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome took a step forward, as if to follow her, but the wind played beneath her feet and she fell to the cold earth on all fours. She lifted her head up as Kikyo's voice lilted through the thunderous wind, soft and deadly._

_"Who are you?" Her soft voice floated over to Kagome and the younger woman looked up She felt a wintery chill slide down her back at the dead miko's words. "And why do you look like me?" What did she mean?_

_Kagome saw Kikyo look over her shoulder before the wind blew her vision away and elder maiden was gone. The young miko struggled to stand, choking on the sandy substance in the wind. A mocking voice behind her made the blood in her veins run icy._

_"Preoccupied?"_

_"Oh god," Kagome groaned. She squeezed her eyes closed while a mental chant resonated through her head. Your not real, you don't exist. Your not real, you don't exist._

_"Oh but I do."_

_Surprised, Kagome opened her eyes. She stumbled forward, feeling something or someone shove her from behind.. Her settings had changed, and she found her gaze riveted to the floor. Now her former white hazed milieus was covered in a sharp, blood red haze. But her eyes were fixated on the bodies. _

_Of her friends._

_"Oh gods, no, no,no," Tears flowed down her cheeks in anguished mourning. She took a few uncertain steps, then fell to her knees._

_"Shippo...,"_

_She picked up the motionless kitsune, cradling him to her chest. His clothes were torn in countless places, and his eyes were closed, his mouth open in a silent scream of terror, or a plea for help. Her tears obscured her vision but she cried out when his body started to fade._

_"No! No! This isn't happening! Shippo!"_

_His body disappeared in a shower of small, white flurries and her arms were around her middle. Her body shook and she bent forward, her forehead meeting the damp earth._

_"You did this, miko."_

_Kagome remained in her position, but her head shook. "No I didn't. I didn't kill S-," Her voice caught. She couldn't say it. The words were to horrible to think, let alone say out loud._

_"Oh yes you did." His voice, cold and smiling, circled around her, consuming her body with its icy breath. She shivered, her mind and body revolting at its touch. But his voice was seductive and lethal yet she found it hard to fight... "And soon, you will be with me." _

Kagome and Inuyasha both fell to the ground on their knees, Inuyasha's grip falling from Kagome's wrist. The sound of their heavy breathing was the only noise in the small, green area. Kagome felt her body thrum, and Inuyasha watched as her powers erupted from her fingertips, like small flames dancing in the wind, and then they disappeared.

"What...what happened?"

Kagome's voice was the first to break the silence between the two companions, earning a hard glare from the owner of the golden eyes.

"That's what you've been dreaming about?" Inuyasha's voice was soft, strained. His breathing was labored, but it slowed to a regular rhythm within minutes.

Kagome cast her eyes down, finally catching her breath. She didn't want to talk about it. She stood up quickly, Inuyasha following suit, and felt her head go fuzzy and her vision split. Inuyasha caught her before she fell, slowly lowing her to the ground and he watched her lay back, her hands over her face.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"How the hell should I know, wench? You did it, you tell me!"

Kagome sat up quickly, bracing her hands on the ground, her face flushed. "You know my name, use it! And I don't know what happened any more than you did!" She breathed deep, all her anger and frustration pouring from her body, leaving exhaustion, cold and hungry in the depth of her chest. "But you saw," She said quietly, her voice trembling. She refused to meet his eyes. "You saw it all didn't you?"

* * *

Her steps were light. Deadly light. The only sound that rang true through the forest was the sounds of the birds, but even they had stopped their singing the deeper she had gotten into the forest. The closer she had gotten to Naraku's castle. Now as she walked forward, Kikyo felt the stinging aura of someone coming closer. She didn't need to inspect the flaming aura to figure out who it was. Only select people held that wonderful flame of vengeance that stoked their power's like wind to a raging flame.

Slowly and stealthily, she notched an arrow in her bow, pulled it taught, and swiftly turned, the release faster than the dawn arriving whilst one slept. A sultry laugh floated through the forest, and Kikyo turned back to the front, her onyx eyes narrowed.

Night slowly touched the ground in front of the dead maiden, her feminine laugh dying on her lips.

"I wonder how cocky you would be, Priestess, if you finally lost?" Night sneered. "It's a wonder why Master Naraku wishes to keep you alive," The fiery incarnate looked Kikyo up and down with a swift glance. "Or at least as alive as you are at the moment."

Kikyo's face was as expressionless as always, but her fingers itched to release another arrow. She smirked cooly. "You think you can toy with me like Naraku does with humans?" She scoffed. "You're as stupid as he is. But I wouldn't expect anything less from his own flesh."

In a flash, aura's clashed and Kikyo was against a tree, her hand on Night's neck, and Night's on her own.

This dead bitch dared to talk down to her master. "You're worse than Naraku will ever be," She snarled. "At least my master is alive. You walk this era with the souls of dead maidens. You are nothing but the dirt my master walks across."

Kikyo's grip faltered at Night's words, and the fire sorceress took advantage of the situation. Quickly grabbing the wrist from her neck, Night yanked Kikyo around, and brought the priestess to her; Back to front. The impassioned demoness' eyes flashes dangerously as her claws traced the tender skin of Kikyo's neck.

"You little bitch. You dare talk of my master when it's by his grace that you're still alive at this moment."

Kikyo laughed bitterly. "So this is what you call being alive? Waiting for the right moment to allow my soul entrance to hell? The only place where Naraku will find solace when Inuyasha kills him?" The hand on her neck tightened and Kikyo winced slightly. "You can't kill me and you know it. You have your orders."

The next thing the dead priestess knew, claws ran along her back in a swift arc, and her souls escaped her body.

* * *

Glee.

It could only be described as such. His demon side was jumping with glee at the show of Night against Kikyo. That dead maiden had the audacity to criticize him in front of one of his most loyal servants and expect to be unpunished? The thought alone almost caused him to laugh outright. His eyes blazed. He loved to watch her struggle. For some reason, the fact that she had enough life left in her to struggle was what kept him intrigued by her.

Kanna shifted her stance, and Naraku looked up from the mirror in the girls hands. Kanna's head had turned towards the door, and her bottomless black eyes followed Night as she walked in. Naraku smirked.

Night stopped once she saw her master, and bowed. She stood back up to her full height, still in the process of licking her nails clean of blood. Her eyes flashed with satisfaction.

"Thank you, Master Naraku." She bowed once more, but her icy pink eyes flashed towards him when she heard his deep, ominous laugh.

"You have done well, Night. Much better than your rebellious sister."

The candles in the corners of the room flickered eerily as Naraku's icy breath tantalized the flames. The old castle of his imagination suited him nicely. Chillingly haunted and mysterious, only four people knew how to reach it. Could see it. Those four people consisted of his three incarnates and then, of course, the currently wounded miko that his favored incarnate had finished toying with.

Inuyasha and his mortal gang could not find it unless he willed them to. And now was not yet the time. His plan was coming around full swing, and awaited it's arrival with anxious spirit. The only thing he was currently working on was the demon of the West. How was it that he could not absorb that demon? Perhaps it was the lineage? Or maybe it was the armor? Either way, he was going to find away around that. To have Lord Sesshomaru on his side would work magic on his quest to obtain ultimate power with the jewel shards. Inuyasha would suffice, if need be, but Naraku rather enjoyed toying with the half-demon. His pain, caused him pleasure and he didn't want to rid himself of that joy too soon, or he'd have to find a new play mate.

He felt the air stir, and was snapped out of his revere.

"You are done for now, Night. Your game was well enjoyed." Naraku cast his blood tinted eyes toward his smallest incarnate. "You shall stay nearby, shall I need your services once again."

Once he was alone, he stood from the floor. His brown wavy hair cascaded down his bare back, covering the spider scar he had come to detest. His eyes flashed with thought as he looked into the miasma sky around his castle of imagination.

Naraku grinned. A smile that spoke of his joy in pain. "Now, for our favorite Lord of the West."

* * *

How could he deny it? Hell yeah, he saw it all. All her dreams of cradling Shippo's dead body; of Naraku lusting after her, his hands groping her body and burning imprints in her skin; Kikyo turning her back on her, wondering who she was; and the most prominent, was Kagome making her way into Naraku's castle, the scent in the air full of lust and murder.

Along with seeing it. He felt it. Every damn emotion that went through her with every dream. The sadness that plagued her heart every time she was around Shippo; the fear that stalked her shadow anytime she felt like she was going to fall asleep and couldn't fight it. He felt it all.

Now, as his golden gaze pierced her form, he saw her frightened eyes and felt his heart clench in his chest. How did this happen? How did she keep it in and not tell any of them? Not even Sango?

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. So sorry..."

The scent of her tears and the sorrow in her voice caused his heart to break. Never before had he seen her so broken like this. Sure, he had seen her after his moments with Kikyo, or moment when she cried for him when he was wounded. But it was never like this. It looked as if she would willingly fall into herself if it meant she could spare him the pain of having to see what she dreamed about every night. He decided not to tell her he could feel what she did as well.

Without contemplating his actions, his arms wrapped around her fragile form and she grasped onto the front of his haori, her tears bleeding through. He felt her shoulders tremble violently, her cries full of sorrow and misery, and held her even tighter. His claws ran through her hair, trying to get the young woman to calm down.

He'd hold her all night, he promised himself. If that's what she needed. Until the sorrow left her and he couldn't feel his heart shattering into a million pieces.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Silent Strength

Hello everyone! Wow I'm so terribly sorry for the HUGE gap between my last chapter and this one. I don't expect reviews; I don't even expect anyone to read this since it's been so long. But on the off chance…I just want to apologize. I left FFnet for a few years and now I'm back. I'm working on another story and tonight I just felt the urge to pick this one back up. The chapter isn't jam packed of information, but if you know where to look and what to look for you'll see what's going on inside the minds and hearts of our beloved characters.

If I don't get any feedback from this chapter, I'll safely assume all my loyal readers from two [almost three years ago gave up on me [which I wouldn't blame you for!! and I'll pull the story. I know for a fact, I hate to find a story anywhere that isn't finished and just left hanging. And since I don't see a point in finished the story if there is no one to give me constructive criticism or just a good ole "I liked this chapter!" review then this story will just go down in my books.

For all those still reading- thank you. Thank you so much for everything. Again I'm terribly sorry.

_Chapter 20 ending_

"_I'm sorry, Inuyasha. So sorry..."_

_The scent of her tears and the sorrow in her voice caused his heart to break. Never before had he seen her so broken like this. Sure, he had seen her after his moments with Kikyo, or moment when she cried for him when he was wounded. But it was never like this. It looked as if she would willingly fall into herself if it meant she could spare him the pain of having to see what she dreamed about every night. He decided not to tell her he could feel what she did as well._

_Without contemplating his actions, his arms wrapped around her fragile form and she grasped onto the front of his haori, her tears bleeding through. He felt her shoulders tremble violently, her cries full of sorrow and misery, and held her even tighter. His claws ran through her hair, trying to get the young woman to calm down._

_He'd hold her all night, he promised himself. If that's what she needed. Until the sorrow left her and he couldn't feel his heart shattering into a million pieces._

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The rough bark cut into his back, but he barely felt it. All he could feel was the warm body of the woman in his arms. All he could hear was the sound of her heart beating slow and steady against his. And if he had thought about it long enough, he would have realized that the pace of his heart depended on hers. But all he could think about right now was keeping her safe; this wonderful woman who meant so much to him in so many different ways.

Molten amber eyes flickered as the world changed from night to day. Inuyasha watched as dawn reached out and pushed the night away, as the orange glow started dim and grew brighter until the sun stood proud, washing out the milky glow of the stars. Birds whistled and called in their nests, deer and other game rustled in the nearby grass and trees, but the couple in the middle of the forest was undisturbed.

If the light seemed brighter where they sat, it was just a trick of the mind. If the embrace in which they were in, looked any more than protective, it was just hopeful thinking. The Gods knew, though. They, and only they, could see the red thread intertwining the two non-lovers souls. Their fate was sealed, stamped and locked away in the night years ago. Cupid had yet to win this battle though, for he knew there were still many trials the duo would face before either could or would succumb to love over pride and fear.

So there Inuyasha sat; in his forest, his hand tangled in her hair, stopped from its purpose of comforting hours ago when she had fallen into the darkness her sorrow and fear created. Now, though, as he heard her heart slowly quicken, and her breathing become less shallow, his hand resumed the earlier ministrations. He wasn't sure how she would awaken, and this was the only form of comfort that he was familiar with and knew could help sooth her.

Kagome struggled between leaving consciousness again or breaking the surface. She was so warm and so safe. No nightmares that made her curl up and refuse to sleep, no Naraku…that thought made her decision and she found herself breaking sleep and awakening in Inuyasha's arms. She felt his hand stroke through her hair and her lips curled in a half smile. Her cheek rested on his chest, along with her hand, which she stared at. This was the first time in a long time that she could remember waking up when her hands weren't balled into fists. Fighting stances. Right now, her body curled up against Inuyasha, her hand was splayed across his chest, and her right arm was loosely curled around his waist, her hand coming to rest at the base of his spine. She was relaxed, and she was safe.

Inuyasha sensed her wonder, felt her lips curl against his chest when she smiled. Uncomfortable with their position now that she obviously wasn't going to fly off in her grief, he grunted.

"Oi, you okay, Kagome?" His voice was thickened and gruff from the lack of use it had gotten for the past couple of hours, and Kagome felt it vibrate in his chest.

"You stayed with me." Her own voice was quiet and peaceful. It reminded him of that lemonade stuff she brought over in the summers when it got really hot. It went down smooth and cold, and much more tasty than water.

"Feh, of course I did. I couldn't leave you out here to die without my protection." While his voice had changed, his eyes hadn't, and neither had his grip. He noticed he was still holding her and reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides, waiting for her come to her senses and realize she was letting some filthy _half-breed_ touch her.

She sensed his withdrawal. Felt it the moment she first spoke, felt the tiny nick in her heart when he let her go. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Don't," She whimpered, her voice tiny. Panic closed in, made her hand take a fistful of his shirt. "Don't let go." She felt the cold seep in and threaten to drag her down again. "Please, just don't let go yet."

Startled and more than just half-scared by the drastic change in this small woman in his lap, his arms encircled her once more. His ears swiveled forward at the fast pace of her heart, the short staccato breaths. He brought his hand up and slowly brushed his claws through her hair, letting his eyes drift closed, as his heart matched hers, beat by beat by beat.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo started gathering their things. Miroku's eyes were grim as he tightened his prayer beads around his hand. Sango's lips were in a straight line, and her hands threatened to shake as she pulled her kimono on over top of her hakamata. Shippo's little hands furiously shoved Kagome's things into her back pack, and even though he tried to be gentle, his young mind was more worried about being quick than being careful. Inuyasha and Kagome were nowhere to be found, and the little kitsune was worried. So were Sango and Miroku.

"I'm done!" His little voice peeped out, clawing at the silence that had fallen amongst the comrades early this morning.

"Good." Miroku nodded, sending Shippo what he hoped to be a comforting smile. "Sango, are you ready?"

"Hai. How far would they have gotten, Miroku?" Sango worried her bottom lip. "Inuyasha is very abrasive, especially when it comes to Kagome's safety. Who ever could have beaten them has to be powerful."

Miroku's violet eyes looked out the doorway to focus on the noon sky. "It's close to midday, Sango." The female exterminator heard the underlying comment. _They could be miles and miles away…. and we don't even know where to start._

Shippo suddenly let out a yelp. "I smell them! I smell them! They're coming this way!"

Kagome felt the youki of Shippo before she saw him. He slammed into her chest and her arms came to wrap around him. She buried her face in his slender neck, inhaling the scent that would seem completely foreign to anyone else, but was so uniquely Shippo and so familiar to her. She pulled strength from his love and a smile was on her face when he pulled away.

"We were so worried about you guys!" His big blue eyes flicked from one to the other. "We had everything packed and were about to search for you!" His tail swished from side to side as he spoke and Kagome nuzzled him.

"Sorry, Shippo. We're fine, though." She smiled. "No need for a search party."

Sango and Miroku stepped forward, silently watching the three. Their eyes caught what the little kit's didn't. They saw the change in Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku sensed the difference.

"Where were you, Kagome?" Shippo's curiosity got the better of his worry now that he saw they were safe, and he fired off questions. In the midst of it, Kagome's stormy gaze met Inuyasha's molten amber orbs. They hadn't spoken a word of what happened, instead, opting to embrace the silence and each other's silent pillar of strength. He nodded in understanding and yanked Shippo away from Kagome by his tail.

"Oi, kit, what're you doing? Stop whining and be a man."

Kagome watched the exchange and felt something shift in her heart. All he had to do was look at her and he understood the plea in her eyes. All he had to do was touch her, a hand on her arm, in her hair, on her back, and she was comforted.

Oh boy, was she ever in trouble.

**TBC**


End file.
